New Life, Old Friends
by oxoxTwilightloverxoxo
Summary: New Moon, Edward Left and never returned. 25 years later, Bella and her new coven yes she a vamp meet the Cullens again.Will Edward and Bella be together together again? ExB maybe...
1. New life, Old faces

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Roses are red **

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own twilight**

**Neither do you!**

**ALL characters, are rightfully the wonderful .**

**Although I created, Chase, Amy, Andrew, Brittany, Emma, Tom and Rob ******

**New Life, Old friends**

**Chapter 1**

'_You don't…want...me'_

'_No'_

I still remember that day as clear as if it was yesterday. I still love _him. _I still think of _him._ I'm not over him completely but I am happy with my new family. I want to be able to hate _him _but me being the nice person I am, can't.

"Bella" My sister, Amy called. Oh How I loved my sister

**FLASHBACK**

_In the meadow_

'_Oh why Hello Bella' Victoria said menacingly, shivers broke through my body, before I could register she leapt at me and dug her painfully sharp teeth in me. The last thing I saw was lots of big wolves, and then I blacked out._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

All throughout my change I was alone. When I woke up I felt guilty for leaving Charlie but I knew it had to be done. I set up a car accident for me and I attended my funeral from afar. Everyone was mourning, worst of all Charlie, I felt horrible. I did look good though, I could even be compared to Rosalie, and I still had long mahogany hair. But I was all alone; I decided I would go to the Volturi. I went there and Aro became like a dad to me, he taught me how to control my power, they didn't even force me to eat humans, I stayed loyal to the Cullens and stayed 'vegetarian' as they called it, they soon found out that I was the most powerful vampire, as I could absorb any vampires power, permanently. After 2 years they decided I should go start my own coven. I changed all 5 of my new family as they were all dying of different things. I loved them all.

"BELLAAAA" Amy's voice interrupted my train of thought.  
"WHAT" I shouted back, a bit too rudely. She came in sight, hands on hips, black hair flowing down her back, glaring me up and down, shaking her head. Oh right. _School. _After 25 years school has become boring. I had been attending Hunterdon High for about 2 weeks and I had already been asked out by literally all the boys, one the most Andrew Newton, how ironic, it's probably Mikes grandson, I laughed at the thought. And went to shower and got changed. I was the last as always downstairs I didn't care. We – Me, Amy, Rob, Emma, Chase and Tom- made our way to our cars. We split into twos, which insisted on mates, and me and Chase. We took some of our best cars, Tom's Red Ferrari, Amy's Yellow Mustang and my Black Aston Martin Vanquish and set off to school. We made in record time, 5minutes going up to 200mph, I didn't mind high speed any more I_ liked_ it. As we got to school the male population ogled at me and my sisters and the female at my brothers. Using my mind reading ability- yes like _him_- I read students minds.

_Those new kids look just like The Swans and Thomas kids- _Eric Staplemen, School Geek

_I wonder if I should ask out Bella again today- _Andrew Newton

_Those new kids are HOTT but not as hot as the swans and Thomas' but I might as well give them a shot! -_Brittany Wyllie, school cheerleader_. _Mind reading could be useful! I was one of the only vampires to have more than one power; one included having a mental conversation.

_You seen these new kids, Rob?_

_Nah, Bells, You?_

_Nope_

Rob was like the big brother I never had, he was very protective sometimes OVER protective but I love him anyway, as I do the rest of my family. I walked arm in arm with two of my best friends, Amy and Emma. We all split up and went to our first period class; I had with Chase and Emma. On the way I saw Andrew and in a desperate attempt to get away from him I shielded myself behind the crowd, he was craning his neck to see where I was, as he knew my WHOLE schedule better then me! I made it in the English class alive! Me, Emma and Chase took the back seats. There was someone in the front that looked familiar…

**[A/N I was going to end it there but it was wayyyyyy too short]**

He turned round gasped and looked round quickly. **[A/N all italics are His thoughts]**

_That can't be Bella, she died?? I am so confused It looks like Bella. She looks HAWT…_ Oh yeah now I have curves to compete against Rosalie _Damn did I just think of my sister lookalike as hot…whoops thank god she cant read my mind. _I grinned at that. **[A/NItalic thing finish for Emmett's thoughts] **The hour went by quickly, so did the next two periods, I hardly bumped into any of my old family, most importantly _him_. The lunch bell sounded and I walked into the canteen to our normal table in the middle. I perched on top waiting for the others to come, they walked in relatively together. I slid down and got some food props to 'eat'. Chase let out a quiet growl and put a protective arm around me. Chase is my boy best friend, we were together but we figured it was best to stay close friends, even though some people think we are together with our closeness. The intercom came on '**CAN ISABELLA MARIE SWAN REPORT TO THE MAIN OFFICE PLEASE' I** gave a suspicious eye around at my family and got up and walked to the main office. I heard 5 audible gasps but I didn't turn around thinking it was some perverted boys looking at me. (I may sound vain but I only hear it in other people's thoughts). As I got within 'reading' distance I read The Principles mind _Isabella swan better say yes because I am wearing my best suite, ironed and all! _I was going to be asked out by a 40 summing year old man, but then again I am 43 physically, but still. I nervously opened the door. I felt a vibration in my pocket I quickly opened and read it. It read: _Come in darling, I'm waiting, Mr P_ I was mentally sick! I went in and was face to face with him, this wasn't going to be to great "So Mr Spencer you called me in here" I asked

"Yes I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner sometime" He asked

"Umm…sorry. I-I don't think so" I stammered back

"Why not"

"Well Mr Spence--" I was interrupted

"Call me Shane please" He tried to seductively smile, not working at all

"Umm okay _Shane_ I don't think that possible me being your student and all, and how did you get my number???" I asked inquisitively

"Ahh a little birdie told me" I raised my eyebrows at him; he took this the wrong way and wiggled his eyebrows at me. CHASE I will kill him!

"Can I use you intercom please" I asked seductively

"S-sure" he slid it too me, I pressed the button and began talking

'**HI STUDENTS THIS IS BELLA SWAN SPEAKING I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY CHASE THOMAS I LOVE YOU A LOT SO I AM GOING TO SAY THIS FOR YOUR BENEFIT RUN, RUN FAR AWAY BECAUSE WHEN WE GET HOME I WILL KILL YOU BRUTALLY, THAT'S ALL THANK YOU' **with that I clicked it off and strolled back into the canteen.

**Chapter 2 **

**EPOV**

25 years I have not been with my one true love, Bella.

25 years since I was truly happy.

25 years since my heart was complete.

I really missed her. She disappeared the night after left her. I attended her funeral but I was not really welcome, I didn't need to read minds to know I was blamed. Since then I had tried to move on but I couldn't. My family also suffered, no where near as much as me, but they still suffered. Alice missed her best friend immensely, and her Barbie Bella. Emmett missed his little sister, sure there was Alice but he missed his blushing, klutzy human. Carlisle and Esme feel like they have lost a daughter. And Rosalie, believe it or not, missed Bella's humour and kindness, And Jasper had it worst, he felt his guilt on top of everyone's grief. I felt sorry for him.

Today we were going to school Hunterdon High, I really didn't want to go, but I had to. "EDWARD get down here NOW!" Alice screamed, she appeared and gave me a disapproving look when she looked at my clothes. I gave her a look saying 'Not changing'. She huffed and walked out of my room. I got in my car, I still had my silver Volvo, and it still had Bella's strong freesia scent in it. Ah Bella. 7 minutes later we arrived at school and our way to the reception, we gained a few stares, _OMG they look like The Swan's and Thomas' _I wonder who they were, so there's other vampires in the school. I decided to look into Alice's mind _Un, deux, trios quatre, cinq, quatre, trios, deux, Un, yey I did it_ why was she counting backwards? Hmm she was blocking my mind, I checked Emmett's to see if he knew-not likely- _I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world _So he was clueless too. Just then a Red Ferrari, Black Aston Martin and a yellow mustang parked outside the school. I thought I was overcome by a freesia scent, but I shook it off. The receptionist came, she looked like 30 she winked at me, wait winked?! I was old enough to be her GRANDAD. I smiled at that, she took this the wrong way and let out a handed me my schedule I glimpsed at it and compared it to my brothers and sisters

**EDWARD CULLEN**

**Period 1**** - Maths**, Mrs Sharpe

**Period 2**** – English- **Miss Sharpay

**BREAK**

**Period 3 – GYM- **Coach Carter

**Period 4**** – French** – Madame Wade

**LUNCH**

**Period 5 – Biology-**Mr Peterson

I had most classes with my family, but I had biology on my own. I made my way to Maths, with Emmett I swear I smelt freesias, like Bella, but I shook it off and walked in the maths room. I walked up to the teacher, and gave her my slip and she signed it. _Whoa he's HAWT, not like Chase Thomas but still YUM!_ Who are these vampires? Everyone's thinking about them. We slid down in the seat at the back of the class, making it harder for people to look at us. Time passed painfully slowly.

**SKIPPING TO LUNCH**

I waited for my family outside French and we walked into the canteen, we looked at the vampires, there were 6, nearly as big as ours, if they didn't have 'parents'. One had mahogany hair, like Bella._ Ah Bella. I missed her._ The stranger was beautiful. I never thought anyone beautiful apart from Bella, but this vampire could easily beat Rosalie. I couldn't read her mind, like Bella, this is a coincidence, she even SMELT like Bella. We sat down on an empty table and got our props. "Eddie" Emmett knew I hated that nickname. "YES" I growled back

"You gunna eat that rice crispy?" He said hopefully, Emmett can be so strange. I chucked it at him. He started eating it, _enjoying_ it. All of us gave him a weird look. Alice had a big smile on her face I looked in mind _You spin my head right round, right round, _URGH she was still blocking my mind. " Alice why are y--" I was interrupted by an intercom '**CAN ISABELLA MARIE SWAN REPORT TO THE MAIN OFFICE PLEASE'** when we heard the name we all quickly looked in that direction, it was the beautiful stranger, she had the EXCACT name as her! This was freaky. Could it be Bella? NO she was dead, I went to her funeral, but could it?? My family were thinking along the same lines

_Whoa she looks like Bella _**Jasper**

_She looks like Bella, but she's dead?_** Rosalie**

_Wow that looks like Bella, SHE IS HAWT!! God look at that body...No I'm married, Hmm Rosalie… _**Emmett**

_I KNEW IT! _**Alice**

"You knew what Alice?"

"It's Bella!" She screamed.

"I KNEW IT" Emmet said, I couldn't believe it, my heart was complete, even though she wouldn't forgive me but still she was alive. I was ecstatic. Bella walked out and made her way to the office. 5 minutes later there was an intercom. But with my Angels voice. **'HI STUDENTS THIS IS BELLA SWAN SPEAKING I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY CHASE THOMAS I LOVE YOU A LOT SO I AM GOING TO SAY THIS FOR YOUR BENEFIT RUN, RUN FAR AWAY BECAUSE WHEN WE GET HOME I WILL KILL YOU BRUTALLY, THAT'S ALL THANK YOU'** She then appeared in the canteen, the bell rang, and everyone made their way to their next class. Wow it was Bella. I made my way- on my own- to Biology. I walked in, hoping my one love would be in this class. I walked in, no she wasn't, I got my slip signed and sat in the empty seat. 5 minutes later two people walked in, a girl and a boy laughing, a lot. Mr Peterson didn't look pleased at all. _She may be hot but she is pushing this a bit too much_. It was my Bella; well I guess she wasn't _MY_ Bella anymore. She looked like his _Bella_ now. Mr Peterson cleared his throat to get their attention, they looked up. "Excuse Me Ms Swan, Mr Thomas, you are 5 minutes late!"

"hmm about that, umm, Chase couldn't find his books, so I helped him" _She is soo lying, Oh well, I'll let her off…again _"Hmm, don't let it happen again ok"

"Ok" Bella gave him a breath taking smile and giggled. She secretly high 5 Chase and they sat at the back. I was filled with jealousy. I turned around to look at Bella, she smiled at me, and it was a start.

**BPOV**

Me and Chase were late, but I knew that all I had to do was smile at Mr Peterson. It worked. Edward was in my biology class, great, I thought we could be friends,**[AN I now you think Bella would run off, but she has forgiven them all (the Cullens)]** that's ok, if he wants to be. _You alright, Bellsie?_ I let out a growl; Chase knew I didn't like that nickname. He just smirked. _Yeah I'm fine thanks Chasie _I sent back, he winced, he hated that nickname too. Biology was pretty boring, and kinda weird as the love of my life for 26 years was only 2 seats away from me. Biology soon finished and me and Chase went to my car waiting for the others. Emma, Tom, Rob and Amy strolled out. "Well you took your time didn't you?" Chase said jokingly.

"Yes we did I'll have you know!" Amy said. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see the Cullens approaching Tom put a protective arm around me, and growled slightly all 5 of them appeared in front of us. "Calm down we just want to talk," My old best friend, Alice said. "Why would we want to??" Emma said coldly.

"Emma!" I chastised

"Fine come to our place, at 6, you can bring Esme and Carlisle if you wish" She said

"Shotgun with Bella!" Tom shouted.

"Fine I got Amy" Emma shouted

"Fine I got Chase" Rob shouted .The Cullens looked at us like we were mad. _We like to race home ___ I sent them mentally. They looked at me in awe at my power. And we all sped off at 200mph. Me and Tom of course won, I was the best.

I went to go take a shower, as I walked out my clothes were gone. "CHASE MITCHELL THOMAS YOU ARE SO DEAD" I ran at full speed to get my clothes and quickly put them on. Then I quickly went to hunt down Chase.

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**No reviews mean no more chapters ******** Any ideas what to do, I'm thinking truth or Dare and baseball **

**1 review. 1week+**

**3 reviews. 3 days**

**5 reviews. 1 day**

**10+ Tonight**


	2. Truth or dare with Old friends

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Roses are Red **

**Violets are Blue**

**I don't own twilight**

**Neither do you!**

**ALL credit goes to the rightful owner, **

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

Bella and her family sped off. I went home in my silver Volvo and decided I would pass the time by listening to some music. After 3 hours it was time to go to Bella's house. We all squeezed into Emmett's jeep. We arrived in 15 minutes, when we got out there was over 10 cars in their big drive these included. 3 Ferraris, 2 Mercedes Benz, 2 Rolls Royce's, 1 Mustang and 1 Aston Martin Vanquish. Wow they were richer than us. Their house was big. We walked in and knocked on the door, Bella's sister, Amy opened the door. She led us into the sitting room, Esme gasped at the cleanliness. It was a brilliant room. We sat down on the couches, patiently. "Wait there they will be down in a minute, Bella and Chase are a bit busy…" Rob said. What?! _Ash Bella's getting jiggy, good on her…_ I let out a growl _Oh sorry Eddie_ he gave an apologetic smile. My heart was about to tear into pieces but then there was an almighty shout "CHASE MITCHELL THOMAS YOU ARE SO DEAD!" It came from Bella, Bella's family burst out laughing. Us Cullens were clueless; Amy decided to fill us in, "Chase thought he'd prank Bella,"

"Oh" giggled Alice Just then a big collision was heard

"Bellsie, I'm sorry, come on, it was just a joke, please!" Chase begged how I hated him. "Fine but do it again and I'll KILL you" In walked a very scared Chase and a pissed off Bella. There wasn't much room on the couch.

**BPOV**

I looked at Chase, only one person could sit down, he was one step ahead, he raced and sat down, I huffed, and sat on his lap. Edward let out a growl. "So can we ask you some questions Bella?" Carlisle said. I looked around at my family and replied,

"Yes of course" I looked around expectantly waiting.

"Ok, umm so lets start with…hmm, who changed you?" Edward unevenly said.

"Victoria" I said simply, everyone gasped, apart from my family, who already knew.

"SHE DID THIS!" Emmett shouted, that shocked me.

"Umm yeah" I said unsurely

"Why" Edward so quietly I barely heard

"Well, James her mate, you killed him, Edward so she thought mate for mate, she found me and I said we weren't together any more, so she said she would do worst then kill me, change me, so she bit me. She lost control and started killing me, but my best friend, Jacob who happens to be a werewolf--" I was cut off by Edward

"A WEREWOLF, YOU WERE BESTFRIENDS WITH A WEREWOLF, A NEWBORN WOLF?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" I stayed calm, understanding his anger.

"Edward calm down, let her finish" Esme said, Edward feeling embarrassed sat back down "I'm sorry please continue" I sighed and continued.

"So…ummm, Jake and his pack saved me and killed her, I woke up her alone. So I decided I should go to the Volturi."

"THE VOLTURI?!" Edward screamed, I sighed and continued

"Well I was alone for a couple of months, so I went there, they found out I was the most powerful vampire," The Cullens gasped "How?" Alice said inquisitively

"Oh, I can absorb any vampires power, permanently so I have more than one power."

"So how many do you posess?" Alice asked

"Umm, right now, 7" I said smugly

"Anyway back to the story, So…umm after 2 years they decided I should start my own coven, and I taught them to be vegetarians." There was an awkward silence

"Hey Bella, I'm bored, can we play a game?" Rob moaned

"Umm…okay." I agreed "What about umm…TRUTH OR DARE, VAMP STYLE!" My family knew what that meant, Rob and Tom, king of dares gave me a mischievous smirk. I had completely forgotten about the Cullens. I turned back to them and explained, "Us Thomas' and Swan's like to play Truth or Dare, to the extreme." We all smirked

"So who's in, Rob?

"Of course"

"Tom?"

"Without a doubt!"

"So I'm guessing everyone's in? Am I right?" I questioned. Carlisle and Esme looked scared,

"Umm, Bella darling, I think me and Carlisle are going to sit this one out" Emmett's grin faded and was replaced by his irresistible pout. " Mommy, Daddy, please play" He begged. I stifled my giggle with my hand.

"Fine but we need to leave soon though." Carlisle agreed. Esme looked like he was crazy. I looked at her thoughts _Didn't he hear the word EXTREME god! _Emmett was ecstatic. We all rushed into a circle, I was wedged between, Emma and Chase, Chase sitting surprisingly close. " So who's first?" Emmett boomed, I looked at him humorously, "You need to know the rules first." I said and ran upstairs and grabbed a piece of paper, I sprinted back down and handed it to Chase to read out;

"Okay the rules; 1. If you don't have the guts to do your dare you have to turn up ant school tomorrow butt naked…" He started

"NAKED?!" All of them shouted, I giggled,

" Yes so don't forfeit then!" Rob said

Emmett was the next to speak " Ahh cool! Ok, Ok lets start"

"BAGSY FIRST" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"I think Bella should go first" Chase declared

"Ok…umm Emmett truth or dare?"

**Any ideas for truths or dares??**

**Review please, I need ideas to write, won't write until I get some ideas**


	3. Truth or Dare Part I

**I tried to rent twilight as my own…**

**But Stephenie Meyer said no ******

**So all rights go to her ******

**Thanks to…**

**Hazelnholly: **Im not sure whether it will be ChasexBella and the drinking wee is a brilliant idea so, I shall dedicate this chapter to you and my other 2 reviewers.

**Chapter 3**

**Dedicated to: Hazelnholly, VampireEva and charlee13 **

Previously

"_I think Bella should go first" Chase declared_

"_Ok…umm Emmett truth or dare?"_

BPOV

"Dare, DUHHH" Emmett said. Hmmm I have not a clue what to pick…

_Ohhh Bella… please please please let him drink human food! –_ Chase

_Let him dress in a tutu! I have a spare on e from easter_- Alice rust Alice to wear a tutu at easter!

"Hmm…okay Em, I dare you to go to the shopping centre, dressed in girls clothes, and sit outside Anne Summers drinking some wee out of a bottle and hold a sign saying 'Please give me money, my mum threw me out of the house, she thinks im gay!' and you can't stop until you have collected £5" I said, maybe a bit too enthuasticaly.

_AWW hell NO!-_ Emmett

I swear I saw Emmett flush red, but that was impossible, being a vampire and all that!

Everyone broke into hysterics. They was choruses of "Good one Bella" and "Nice one sis" I felt proud. Emmett obviously didn't like this dare.

"WHATTT!" Emmet shouted "NO WAY am I doing that!"

" OH okay, Chase bring a camera to school on Monday." I giggled, Everyone looked at me weirdly. I decided to clue them in "Guys—Monday—Emmett---forfeit—NAKEDD---" I just about got out.

"Fine I Emmett McCarty Cullen **[A/N that his middle name I think, tell if you know if it is ********] **will take this dare humbly" He said puffing his chest out dignity, everyone guffawed loudly. "Emmey bear, that is the smartest thing you have ever said

in your 89 years" **[A/N I don't know how old he is!] **Rosalie said. Ouchhh! Poor Emmett. He stubbornly crossed his arms and pouted. I jumped up and dragged Emmett upstairs to get him changed, "Alice, Rose, Esme, Emma and Amy come one lets go."

**APOV**

Who would think Bella could be so evil. I starting to like this Bella! Me and the girls walked into Bella's room. Bella rushed out the room, and came back two seconds later carrying extra strong duct tape, and teleported him onto the bed and taped him down **[A/N I know he could break out but y'know, just pretend he can't]**

**EPOV**

Wow, who knew Bella could be like that? Oh how I love her! But jeez, them girls have been up there for HOURS…All of a sudden there was a screech. Me, Jasper, Carlisle and Bella's coven of boys looked at each other then we all burst out laughing, as we realised it was the BIG BEAR, Emmett. Oh god I would wet myself if I could, I was laughing so much.

2 hours later…

I can imagine poor Emmett, I mean he is really annoying, but he doesn't deserve to be tortured for what is it now, 2 hours! Alice's voice filled the room, "Introducing Emmina!" As soon as we saw him we burst out laughing. There was Emmett/ Emmina, a 7 foot body building vampire, wearing a pink tutu, red blusher, pink tight and a tiara. In his right hand he grasped a bottle of a fluorescent yellow liquid in, wee. How did they get that?! I saw Alice smirking

_It was a good idea we broke into the school bathrooms and got some wee-_ Alice

A giggle escaped my mouth, I was silenced by a glare from Emmett. My angel, well I guess not _my_ angel spoke "LET'S GO" Everyone stormed outside. Bella went in the garage and came out with 7 motorbikes. "Ok partner up" Everyone got on their bikes;

Tom and Emma, Amy and Rob, Rose and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Bella and Chase, and Me. We shortly arrived at the shopping centre. Emmett grudgingly went and slumped outside Ann Summers, with his sign out at the front, and started drinking the wee… URGH. Bella's musical laugh filled the room.I let out a sigh. I wish she was mine…

**BPOV**

Edward let out a heavy sigh, Oh how I wish he was mine…

**EmPOV**

After an hour I had £3 man this sucks, I have already been hitted on by hobos, and drunk women… I will kill Bella for this. Edward let out a growl. Whatever…

Some posh business man came up to me, looked at the sign and gave me a card and put £1 in my collection hat. I looked at the card it read

**Are you having problems with you sexuality?**

**Do you need to know if you gay or not? **

**Come to the MCFGM (Mental clinic for gay men)**

In the mans scrawly writing the man wrote _If you are gay call me ;) 0798271293_2

I still turn people on, even gay men AND if I am still in girls clothes? Wow what is this world coming to??? After another hour I had collected £4.99 but Bella let me off, I was only one away. When we got home I rushed up the stairs and tried to change out of my clothes, but let me tell you changing out of a skin tight fluorescent pink outfit is NOT easy! "ROSE I need you" I called, I heard loud laughter down stairs, I gave out a growl. Rose walked in, ahh beautiful innocent Rose, I love her. She had something behind her back. Hmmm what is that? "Rose hunny what is that behind your back?"

I questioned

"Nothing…" All of a sudden her long pale hand shot out and clicked a camera. Before I realised what had happened I ran downstairs after her, fighting for the camera, I didn't know where I was going, I just followed rose. I then hear gasps and laughing. OH NO, I turn around to see my family, and Bella's coven staring at me. I was so embarrassed. I rushed upstairs and hastily changed out of the outfit. Changed in to a more manly outfit and walked downstairs, head down embarrassed. "Guys cool it, the amount of embarrassment coming off Emmett is indescribable!" I gave a grateful smile to my brother. "Soo" I said clearing my throat. I turned to stare at Edward, "Eddie, truth or dare ?" This will be great! Edward reading my thoughts, growled…

**Emmett's outfit: ./images/girls/girls_frames/pinkdress_**

**Reviews = Happy author**

**Happy author = Quicker updates ******

**So REVIEW**

**NEXT 3 REVIEWERS WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED AND ALL THE REVIEWERS THAT GIVE ME IDEAS**

**ALSO GUYS VOTE ON MY POLL OR LEAVE A REVIEW **

**Should it be ChasexBella or EdwardxBella**

**I think EdwardxBella, but let me know what you think?**


	4. Special Thanks

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY SUMMER POOL MADNESS, CULLENS+BELLA= BIG TROUBLE! **

**IN PROCESS OF WRITING CHAPTER 4 GUYS**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND IDEAS**

**NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BY TONIGHT ******

**NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO**

**Trina16**

**Newmoonlover21**

**VampireEva**

**littlejuliz **

**THANKS YOU LOT**

**ALSO A SPECIAL THANKS TO FOR PUTTING IN A SECOND REVIEW**

**AND ANOTHER THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAD PUT THIS STORY OR MY OTHER ONE ON THEIR FAVOURITES **


	5. Truth or Dare Part II

**Stepehnie Meyer owns all rights, although some may dream it's theirs, it isn't so YEAH I OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 4**

**Dedicated to:**

**Trina16**

**Newmoonlover21**

**VampireEva**

**AND**

**littlejuliz**

EPOV

I completely zoned out…

"Truth or Dare Eddie?" I growled at my nickname.

"Hurry up Eddie we don't have all day" Chase said rudely

_Jeez I don't even know why someone as beautiful as Bella… _Yeah she is beautiful, Chase carried on with his thoughts…_…would even go out with him. _He sneered at my name. WHAT?! I was seething. Oh God I could kill him! NO wait, I can't, Bella loves him, she would kill me **[A/N just pretend Edward doesn't know Bella and Chase not being together] **AND I would be selfish_. _But then again if 25 years ago I was selfish I wouldn't be here trying to please the love of my life. "EDWARD, come on hurry uppp!" Emmett whined like a 5year old. Ok I am in a crisis, I could say truth and look like a complete whimp. However if I pick dare I might get humiliated. Hmm tough decision. "Dare" I said bravely trying to sound careless, but I could see no one brought it. "Great…" Emmett said, he then went into thinking mode, no doubt planning a humiliating dare.

_Don't worry Eddie, this is gunna be a treat for Bella don't worry, you have been working out right? Well I hope so_

What was he talking about?

"OK Eddie I dare you to play the rest of the game in nothing…" he said

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted

"Wait…I'm not finished! In nothing…BUT your boxers" He winked at me.

"Would you like some help?! Come here eddie darling" Emmett cooed, God I was SOO pissed, I stripped down to my boxers, and if I may say so myself I was quite toned. I heard some chuckles and a gasp.

BPOV

"Dare" Edward said bravely trying to sound careless, but I could see no one brought it. "Great…" Emmett said, he then went into thinking mode, no doubt planning a humiliating dare for poor Edward.

_Don't worry Eddie, this is gunna be a treat for Bella don't worry, you have been working out right? Well I hope so_

What was he talking about?

"OK Eddie I dare you to play the rest of the game in nothing…" he said

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted

"Wait…I'm not finished! In nothing…BUT your boxers" He winked at Edward.

"Would you like some help?! Come here eddie darling" Emmett cooed, God Edward looked SOO pissed, He stripped down to my boxers, each item of clothing he removed I pinned myself down to stop myself pouncing on him and if I may say so myself he was quite toned, more exquisite than I had remembered. I heard some chuckles, I however let out a gasp. I realised Carlisle and Esme had slipped out of the room. Who would blame them? "Okay, Okay, enough laughing, so Emma truth or dare?" Emma looked surprised that he had picked her. _I hope he doesn't give me a bad dare, actually to be safe I will pick truth_ "Truth" Emma announced. Edward grinned. Emma immediately regretted her decision _Just great, I knew I should of picked dare!_ "Okay, so name one thing you hate about everybody," he declared

"Okay umm…well…" she started

"Come onnnn" Jasper whined, wow who would think Jasper would act like Emmett?

Emma fidgeted "Well…umm …" She stuttered. Emmett jumped up, impatiently.

"COME ON WOMEN DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE WANT TO HEAR YOU STUTTER, WELL UMM---WELL--, FOR GOD SAKE JUST SAY THE TRUTH! JESUS IT DOES NOT TAKE A WHOLE-" he glanced down at his watch, "TWO MINUTES TO ANSWER A SIMPLE QUESTION HEAVEN HELP ME" Everyone stared in silence mouths open. Jasper broke the silence "So yeah, after that interesting speech from Emmett, let's let Emma answer!" Emmett was so embarrassed

"I'm sorry about that little outburst I just had. Please finish Emma" Emma fidgeted around and answered "well umm, okay…" Emma started, Emmett glared at her "OH, I'm sorry, let's start with Amy I hate her obsessive cleanliness. And…"

"My cleanliness is not OBSESSIVE it is COMMON SENSE!" Amy shouted.

"Shut up Amy let Emma finish." I said

"Umm…I hate Chase, Rob and Tom's vainness"

"IT IS NOT CALLED VAINNESS IF YOU ARE ACTUALLY GOOD LOOKING!" They all shouted, freakishly at the same time. "I think we should stop before the house is burnt down."

"Ok, Emma your turn" I declared.

"No I think someone else should ask, since Emma didn't finish her truth." Rosalie snottily said.

"Bagsy ME" Tom said

"NOOOOOOOOO ME" Emmett screeched,

"NO it should be me, shouldn't it Bella?" Tom whined,

"Noo!" Emmett said "IT SHOULD BE ME"

"ME"

"ME"

"ME"

"ME"

"ME"

"ME"

5 minutes later…

"So Chase, d'you wanna go?" I said, sick of the bickering, that was still going on between Tom and Emmett,

"Yeah, sure why not" He said

"Umm…Alice truth or dare…"

**NEXT THREE REVIEWERS WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM!**

**REVIEW FAST = QUICKER UPDATES**

**QUESTION AND ANSWER ALOUD ON REVIEWS WILL BE ANSWERED NEXT CHAPTER! **


	6. Truth or Dare Part III

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPPY**

**I DON'T EVEN OWN THE CHARACTERS; LIKE CHASE, ROB,TOM ETC….GOD DOES :D**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPPY! PLZ REVIEW MIGHT BE STOPPING!**

**Chapter 6**

**Dedicated to : XOXOtwilightgirlXOXO, newmoonlover21, ., Jacob Black number 1 Fan and charlee13**

"Umm, Dare" She nervously said, Chase grinned mischeviously. I felt bad for Alice, she didn't know Chase was the master of Dares. Oh well, she can handle it.

_Bella, she can tell the future right?-_**Chase**

_Yeah- _**Me**

_So how do I get her to not know what I am going to do?-_**Chase**

_Umm…You have to keep changing your mind. Then she won't know-_**Me**

_Thanks sis-_**Chase**

_Okay bruv-_**Me**

_Okay, she likes shopping, her favourite thing to do is shop GOT IT- _**Chase **

Everyone was waiting impatiently for chase to announce the dare.

He caught on and said the dare, "Alice I dare you to play the Thomas and swans favourite game"

_This is a brilliant dare! Bella do you remember the game… _**Chase**

_OMG do you mean THE game? _**Me**

_Yes THE game _**Chase**

_OMG that is a brilliant dare! _**Me**

_I really hope it's THE game _**Emma**

_I bet it's Strip and buy, that game was brilliant, although we are banned from 50 malls.- _**Amy**

"Oh my god Chase that is the BEST dare ever!" I exclaimed. Tom pouted. I decided to make him happy. Grumpy Tom, isn't good.

**FLASHBACK**

"**No tom you CAN NOT get that car, you brought one yesterday!" I said. Tom pouted.**

"**BUT I WANT IT!" He screeched.**

"NO"

**BACK AT HOME…**

**Tom playing on his ps3.**

**2hours later…**

"**Fine Tom, you can have the stupid car!"**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"That is after Tom's Dares" I smirked. He proudly puffed out his chest. The Cullen's were getting impatient. Emmett burst.

"What is this game then? It can't be that good!" Emmett said. My family scoffed.

"It is the best game ever!" Emma said.

Alice said, "Fine what do you have do?" Chase looked at me to do the honours.

"Okay this game, Emma and Me made up. What you have to do is go into a mall, in your underwear, and you have to go around to all the shops getting your clothes, starting from shoes, laces, shoes etc." I said. Alice gasped. Emmett boomed out laughing.

"You were right Emma it is the best game ever!" Jasper said.

**AT THE MALL**

Alice stepped out of the car in her bra and knickers. She made her way to the first shop, M&S she got some cheap black tacky shoes, and white socks. The manager came out. "Excuse Me miss, what do you think you are doing? Please remove yourself off of these premises. Immediately," The old geek said. She walked out, embarrassed as everyone was looking at her.

Alice then went into a clothes shop, she got some skinny jeans. The manager walked out . "Excuse me miss, what do you think you are doing? Please remove yourself from this shop! You cannot shop in only trouser and a bra!" Déjà vu? The manager was pissed. Alice walked out.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Alice had finally found all pieces off clothing. After going into 50 shops to find the perfect matching outfit. You would think that she would want to finish quickly, but no, she wanted to look good, typical.

Everyone made their way out the mall, on the way we saw a poster reading

**KEEP AN EYE FOR THIS GIRL**

**WE CALL HER THE EXPOSED LADY**

**IF IN HOP, WATCH HER CAREFULLY**

**SHE IS PERMANATELY BANNED FROM THESE SHOPS**

**M&S, QUBE, WH SMITH, H.S. SAMUEL, SAMATHA'S….**

There was a long list of shops. Alice was angry.

"I AM BANNED FROM H.? WHERE AM I GOING TO GET MY JEWELRY?!" She screeched. Didn't she know there was more then one jewellry shop? She looked down at the poster. Oh no. There was a picture of Alice. Alice had seen it. "OMG they took a picture of me in my underwear, PEVERTS, they didn't even get my good side! THIS COULD NOT GET ANY WORSE! A old lady and child walked by. "Excuse me miss" The child said. Alice's face softened.

"Yes, darling?" She sweetly said. The child looked up.

"Are you the exposed lady?" He said innocently, Alice stormed off. We all cracked up. Emmett went up to the kid.

"here's your £5, thanks kid" He said.

We walked to the car, Alice was sitting in there. Angry.

When we got home, everyone was cracking up.

"Okay, Shut up guys it wasn't that bad." Alice whined. Emmett dove in to his pocket and pulled out a black tape. Alice narrowed her eyes. "What is that, Emmett?" Alice questioned pointing at the tape. Emmett looked innocent,

"Oh it's nothing, just the whole thing on tape, which I have downloaded on to your blog" Emmett knowing what was coming, ran off. Everyone burst out laughing.

30minutes, 3 amputated limbs later…

Alice and Emmett walked in. "Okay Emmett has disposed of the tape we can continue the game." Rob quickly hid the back up tape in my back pocket, grinning. "Why are you smiling, Rob? OH NO ROB DON'T YOU DARE, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE DO NOT PUT IT ON YOUTUBE!" She screeched. Rob grinned.

"Rob, truth or Dare?" She said evilly. Rob looked nervous

_Ahh God I won't pick Dare, I might get embarrassed! But if I pick Truth, I'll look like a idiot! AWW SCREW YOU GUYS WHO CARES IF I AM A WOOS! I shall say truth with dignity! – _**Rob**

I was stifling my laughter, so was Edward, he must of heard as well.

"Truth" Rob declared

"Okay, name 3 people, if you weren't straight, but gay who would you go out with?" Alice said.

_Aww crap I can't let my lil sis hear me talk about my bromances! I'll just fake it, why is Bella looking at me like that?OH CRAP she heard…dum dum de dum dum dum be dum bum… _**Rob**

I burst out laughing. Rob silenced with a glare. I shut up.

"Umm, okay, ummm maybe Zac Effron **[A/N I HATE HIM :P] **Umm…Kellan Lutz, he is nice. I mean yeah if I had to…" Rob looked down embarrassed.

"Continue…" I nudged him.

"Umm…Corbin Bleu, Wait NO RONALDO!" "I mean if I had to" Rob said

Esme walked in. "Guys I think you should end it now. It's getting late.". Emmett pouted, "Two more dare please" Emmett whined. Esme couldn't resist.

"Okay Emmett one more" She said.

"Okay, it's my go, Chase truth or Dare?" Rob said.

"Dare" Chase grinned. Emmett thought about it for a while.

"Okay, I dare you to call Britanny and ask her on a date for tonight." Emmett declared. Chase looked awestruck. "NO WAY.!" Chase shouted.

"Fine then, you have to go to school naked then." Emmett grinned

"Fine fine I'll do the dare. Bells give me the phone." Chase grumbled. I went to get his mobile phone, and dialled Britanny's number, I shoved it Chase's hand.

"Here" I said. He dialled the number.

**Chase **_Britanny_

**Hello is this Britanny? **

_Yeah…_

**This is Chase Thomas **

_Oh My God, wait there_

**BrittanyPOV**

My phone rang

**Chase **_Britanny_

**Hello is this Britanny? **Who is this?

_Yeah…_

**This is Chase Thomas **

_Oh My God, wait there_

I put him on hold. I HAVE to call Sarah. *dials Sarah's number*

**Sarah **_Britanny_

**Hey Brit**

_Sarah OMG Chase Thomas is on the phone to me, I think he is going to ask me out! I'll call you back._

**YOU PUT CHASE THOMAS ON HOLD..?! HE PROBABLY HUNG UP BY NOW!**

I quickly changed back.

**BPOV**

**Chase **_Britanny_

_Hey So Chase what do you want?_

**Umm…well **Chase looked around. He was going to back out. I sent him a thought 'CHASE DON'T YOU DARE BACK OUT, I then sent him an image of him running

Around the school naked.

_Yess…_

**Doyouwannagooutonadatetonihgt? [A/N Do you wanna go out a date tonight?]**

_Yes…pick me up at 8 *squeal*_

Chase quickly hung up. Me and Emma dragged him upstairs to get dressed.

2hours later…

"Come one everybody, Chase has a date!" I squealed. Chase sauntered in grumpily. I smirked at himm. He was wear a black tux and a blue tie, he did look pretty nice. We got in the car and started driving, Chase went in his Mercedes.

_Come on let's get this over and done with- _**Chase**

_This is going to funny-_** Tom**

_I feel sorry for Chase, the embarrassment coming off him is huge_**- Jasper**

_I am amazing, this dare is brilliant- _**Emmett**

I looked ahead. Chase's car had disappeared, he had backed out. I wouldn't blame him.

**ChasePOV**

I drove up to her house, I saw her come to the car, she was wearing a mini mini skirt, if not that a piece of cloth! A tank top, and piles of make-up. She looked awful! I swung around and went back home. I guess I have to do the forfeit.

When I got back home I ran to my room and changed. The others came in shortly before. The Cullen's had gone though. "Hey Chase, I can't wait until tomorrow!" Rob exclaimed. I ran and tackled him to the ground.

I went to my room. I got the spare tape of Alice's dare and signed into youtube

*Click* *Click*

'Your video has been put on youtube'

I smirked.

**APOV**

Time for some online shopping. Oh I know I shall go on youtube.

*Click on most watch video*

**ALICE CULLEN'S DARE**

Oh no they didn't

213672513 views in like 2 hours!!! I clicked on it and watched it.

Oh My GOD…!

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

Everyone was getting ready for school. I however was worrying about the forfeit. When we got to school Bella took all my clothes. I felt exposed. I was. I was about to run (at human speed) around the school, which was rather big. But Bella stopped me.

"Chase I can't see you do this, I shall give you some clothing to wear." Bella said with sympathy. I knew she was always my favourite. She reached in her bag and gave me a leaf… WAIT A LEAF… This was going to be Hell…

**I DNO WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE…**

**SHOULD I THINKING OF THEM GOING TO THE NIGHTCLUB NEXT CHAPPY AFTA THE WHOLE CHASE DARE THING AND BELLA AND EDWARD GETTING BACK TOGETHER WHAT DO YOU THINK.**

**GIVE ME SOME IDEAS**

**I WILL QUIT THIS STORY IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS OR IDEAS **


	7. Truths and Nakedness

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: SO what you up to Jacob?**

**Jacob: Nothing, why?**

**Me: do you want to help me overtake twilight?**

**Jacob: No, you will never own it OKAY! GET OVER IT**

**Me: GO CHEW ON A BONE!**

**There it is.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 6**

_Previously_

_Everyone was getting ready for school. I however was worrying about the forfeit. When we got to school Bella took all my clothes. I felt exposed. I was. I was about to run (at human speed) around the school, which was rather big. But Bella stopped me._

"_Chase I can't see you do this, I shall give you some clothing to wear." Bella said with sympathy. I knew she was always my favourite. She reached in her bag and gave me a leaf… WAIT A LEAF… This was going to be Hell…_

Chase POV

My so called family, ran off into the school building. I couldn't do this. I was a popular ladies man, with a reputation. I if do this, it would be ruined. I sent Bella thought.

_Bells, please don't make me do this._

_Sorry Chase_

_Fine well, I am going to stay in the car!_

I didn't really wan to stay in the car, it was pretty breezy. I searched Bella's car for something. 5 minutes later I found it. Bella would probably freak out. I put her knickers on. Who would have knickers in their car? SLUT! NO...no she is my friend **[A/N: Sorry if you do keep a spare pair of knickers in your car!] **Well I guess this was better then nothing. I will stay here, for as long as possible. What could I do, I mean I have 8hours, in a car, naked. I turned on the radio, very low, but loud enough for me to hear. And I started singing along to the music.

**BPOV**

**[A/N: I am really sorry for changing POV it just won't make sense if I don't] **

I felt bad for Chase, we had ran off, and he was now hiding in the car. "He'll have to come out sometime!" Emma whined.

_Bells, please don't make me do this._

_Sorry Chase_

_Fine well, I am going to stay in the car!_

I started laughing.

"Guys I feel bad for Chase, he said he was going to stay in the car!" I said sympathetically.

"He'll come out before lunch, don't worry, Bella." Tom reassured.

"Okay. Thanks Tom." He wrapped his arm around me. I love my family.

PERIOD 2

I had this class with Alice, Edward and Rob. Mr Peterson started the register.

"Bella" he said

"Yes." I replied

"Chase" he called. Oh what shall I say? Chase is naked in my car? No, that wouldn't be appropriate.

"Umm…he has an appointment!" Classic _Surprise Surprise, no Chase. This I getting ridiculous.!_

"What appointment?" He questioned. Nosey much?

"Umm psychiatric care, he has problems." I said, sounding more like a question." 

The lesson was over quickly.

_I wonder if Bella wants to go out with me? –_ **Brad.** Can't people just leave me alone?

I made my way to the Cullen, Hale, Swan and Thomas table. Chase was still not here.

**Bella **_Chase_ Rob **[A/N: Chase can't hear the conversation!]**

**What happened to, Chase will be here before lunch? **I questioned, imitating Tom's voice

Ahh Bella leave Tom alone, I'm sure Chase will come in a minute

**You got the camera?**

Yes

**Good **Chase thoughts interrupted our discussion

_Come one Chasey bear, you can do it!_

Chasey bear? Weird much?

(Back to the Ron and Bella convo)

**He's coming!**

Who?

**Nudielocks**

Good one Bella!

Just then Chase walked in. Wearing my knickers. What was he thinking, he obviously wasn't. Everyone turned to stare, at him.

_What is Chase doing?_

_He must be recovering from the appointment today._

_Transexual! Who would of thought Chase Thomas wore girl's knickers_

_I wonder who's knickers they are_

_WHAT DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING_

My family and the Cullens burst out laughing. Chase was so embarrassed.

"Hey guys," Chase said nervously.

**Bella**,___Chase_, Emmett

**Hey nudielocks**

OHHH Burn

_Oh Bella, you are just hilarious!!!!!_

I know she is isn't she!

**So Chase, how do you feel now that your coolness has gone down… A LOT**

_How much by?_

**Well people are wondering if you are gay, or a women, so I'd say A LOT**

Chase a women, hard image!

_Shut up, air head_

_What could I do to get people to know I'm not gay?_

Chase stood on the table.

" HEY EVERYONE, YEAH EVERYONE, PUT DOWN THAT RICE KRISPY MARTIN. THANK YOU. I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW THAT I AM-" Chase was interrupted by the tanoy.

**CAN CHASE THOMAS PLEASE MAKE HIS WAY TO MY OFFICE. THANK YOU!**

Everyone's thoughts were on Chase.

_Poor Lad, going to tell everyone his secret_

_That took guts, to admit he was gay_

Everyone was jumping to conclusions. Chase made his way to the office. I got up to follow. "Bella, where are you going." Emmett questioned.

"To listen in" I replied simply.

"Bella, Bella, Bella if you are going to invade someone's privacy, do it right!" He said, everyone burst out laughing. Emmett had given me a tape recorder. I followed discreetly behind. Chase entered the office. I listened to the conversation. Whilst recording,

'_Chase, why are you naked'_

'_I am not sir' The headteacher rolled his eyes_

'_fine why are you wearing your sister's underwear?'_

'_Because it's more comfortable I think'_

'_and what about your top?'_

'_Lost it'_

'_You have more than one top Mr Thomas!_

_No I don't, the secret is, to just paint it a different colour everyday!'_

'_Okay Mr Thomas, just get out! And cover yourself up.'_

'_Why'_

'_Because it is against school policy'_

'_no it isn't'_

'_fine okay, I have been working hard on my diet, and no one will notice if you are showing your 6 pack!'_

'_8'_

'_What?'_

_;It's an 8 pack sir'_

'_JUST GET OUT!'_

I quickly tuned around, I jumped, there was Edward standing 2feet away.

"Bella…we need to talk." 

**THANK YOU FOOR THE REVIEWS. I NEED MORE. I NEED TO HAVE AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER, BEFORE I MOVE ON! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Too late for love

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NAH IT'S A SHAME. BUT I DON'T **

**Chapter 8**

**Ideas in this Chapter: ****61996**

_Previously_

_I quickly turned around, I jumped, there was Edward standing 2feet away._

"_Bella…we need to talk."_

**EPOV**

Bella was listening intently to Chase in the office. I made my way to her. I need to get her back. Even if I have to go up against that Chase guy. Bella turned around. It's now or never. "Bella we need to talk" I said

**BPOV**

Why would he want to talk? Last time if I remember correctly, he said he didn't love me. Some of my human memories have faded, but I knew for sure, he left me. I should at least be civil, if he says anything, it couldn't be as heart-breaking as what he had said to me before. One word escaped my lips.

"Yes," Edward looked happy, at this.

"Please, can we go for a drive?" He asked politely, he grinned.

"Umm..Okay?" I said, he smiled knowing he had dazzled me. I stepped into his Volvo, and we drove off the school grounds.

"Where are we going?" I said after 10 minutes of silence. He pondered on whether to reply.

"You''ll see, " He replied. There was another awkward silence. I decided to fill it.

"So… what have you been up to these past 25years?" I questioned. I winced remembering mine, until I met my family. He frowned.

"Can't we just enjoy each others company until we get there?" He answered. I will ask him that question later. He obviously didn't want to talk to me.

We drove for minutes, which then turned into hours, after 3 hours we finally reached the destination. Before could reach to the handle, even with my vampire speed, Edward had opened the door for me. I pouted at that. He still thinks I am incapable of opening a door! I stepped out, he started walking through the trees. I obediently followed. I realised where we were, the memories were faded, but I remember this was our meadow. The place where he would say he loved me. Why would he bring me here, it just brings back the painful memories! Edward turned around, "Bella…" He was cut off by my phone ringtone, _I'm too sexy for my shirt to sexy for my shirt it hurrrrts _I chuckled as I read the Caller ID. Chase.

**Chase**_Bella_

**Hey Bells**

_Hey Chasie_

**Where are you?**

_Umm, to be honest I__ don't kno. I think our old meadow_

**How can you not know? Bells you aren't drunk are you? **Edward giggled, probably and the thought of me drunk. I scowled at him.

_No Chase! I'm with Edward *silence*_

_Chase…?_

**Yeah sorry, Rob just nicked the phone!**

_There I was thinking you cared_

**Of course I do Bells**

_Well how it took you what like 3 hours to notice I was gone? _

**Well sorry, I just thought you bunked, and I didn't know you weren't at home, until… well now.**

_You can be such an asshole sometimes!_

**You know you want it Bells**

_Shut up Chase. Tell the other I love them. I'll be back soon okay? I just need to sort some things out._

**Okay Bye Love ya **

_Mmhhmm, I doubt it. Love you guys _

***hung up***

I turned to face Edward; his grin was replaced by a sad frown. I decided to say something. What to say?

"So what did you want to talk about?" I questioned inquisitively. He looked into my eyes.

"I wanted to tell you about the day I left. And how I feel" He said.

"Edward. I would prefer if we didn't talk about it." I said looking down. Edward grimaced.

"No Bella, please." He pleaded. I wouldn't budge. I don't want to talk about the worst day of my life.

"I'm sorry Edward, if this is the thing you wanted to talk about, I better go." I said turning around, making my way back to the car.

"No Bella, please I want you to know about what I said." He started. I interrupted him.

"I know exactly what you said, Edward." I said calmly.

"Bella you must know, what I said that day, I lied." He said. I looked down.

"Edward, it's ok, you don't need to pretend you love me, I'm okay with being just friends. Really" I said.

"BELLA CAN YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME." He demanded. I was taken aback. I back away. He grabbed me.

"Look Bella, I swear to you, what I said that day was I lie. I left to protect you. I have always loved you. I know it was a selfish, stupid thing to do, but please Bella, you must know what I said, it was only to protect you. I will fight Chase for you. He doesn't love you as much as me, I know it might seem crazy but I won't let you go again, Bella, I love you too much." I was speechless.

"Me and Chase, were not together, we are just really close, we were together. But we not anymore." Edward lightened up.

"Oh, it just looked like, sorry" He said looking down.

" It's ok, SO you, still love me?" I stammered. He looked into my eyes.

"Yes, I love you." He said. He came up to me and kissed me. His sweet lips touched mine. I felt a heat of electricity. It was wrong, how did I know he wouldn't leave me again? I pulled away. I wasn't ready.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW THANKS TO F****OR THE IDEA OF THE MEADOW SCENE, ****61996**


	9. Fate

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. **

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Previously**_

"_Yes, I love you." He said. He came up to me and kissed me. His sweet lips touched mine. I felt a heat of electricity. It was wrong, how did I know he wouldn't leave me again? I pulled away. I wasn't ready._

Edward looked confused to why I pulled away. I looked into his eyes. I ran off. I felt awful, I had just ran off without any explaination, he must hate me.

I barged into the house. Everyone was concerned for me, I ran up to my room, and broke down into sobs.

_I hope Bells is ok _**Chase**

_I should go up there _**Tom**

_I wonder if she is ok _**Emma**

_I will go comfort her _**Rob**

There was a knock on my door, "Who is it" I called,

"Chase," He replied

"Go away!" I shouted, I only wanted to see Edward. Chase understood, and walked off.

Five minutes later there was another knock on the door.

"Bellsie Bo, please let me in" I knew it was Rob, because of the nickname. I let out a giggle. I walked and opened the door. I ran and sat back onto my bed. Rob came and sat down beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He stayed quiet for a minute, then he broke the silence, "SO Bells, do you want to talk about it?" He questioned, I shook my head, letting the tears all freely. He hugged me. Soon enough my whole family were in the room, hugging me. I loved my supportive family.

"Bells babes you will have to talk about it sooner or later, why don't you pick sooner?" Emma said. Tom nodded,

"Yeah, and you are getting Rob's shirt drenched," Tom grinned. Everyone giggled, even me. I decided I would tell them.

"Okay, can we talk downstairs, let me clean up first, then I'll be down." I said. Everyone got up, Chase followed me to the bathroom.

"Chase I might of let you in 5years ago, but it's a different story now" I chuckled, shutting the door on him. Chase's face was priceless,

"Well ok, but I should make sure you don't run off so I'm afraid I have to come in, I won't look, I promise." He said, as he strode in, facing the wall. I laughed,

"I highly doubt, you would be able to control yourself, from taking a peek!" I said cockily. He smirked. I showered, and got dressed.

Me and Chase made our way downstairs, we sat on the empty chairs. Tom was the first to speak.

"Wow, Chase, I didn't know you and Bella were like that still" He winked at Chase. I scoffed, "We are not, he just was making sure I was ok, he wasn't looking." I said.

Chase chuckled

_Yes I was… Aww crap, Bells can read minds _Chase looked embarrassed, I winked at him and said, "Told you" Everyone laughed seeming to get my joke. Amy spoke,

"So Bella, do you want to tell us what's up" She said soothingly. I nodded

"Well when Edward left me, he said he didn't love me, as you already know. So you can imagine, how much of a shock it was for me, for him to say he loved me! Ad then everything moved so fast. He just kissed me, I don't know why, but I pulled away." I looked down embarrassed. Everyone looked at me reassuringly. I continued, "I think it was because,--" I was interrupted by Amy,

"You didn't believe him" She stated, I shook my head,

"No I believe him, I think, it's just that I was afraid if I let my heart hope, that he might leave again, and you guys won't be there to help me through it like last time." Everyone looked at me understandingly.

"But surely if he said he loved you, he wouldn't leave, " Emma questioned.

"Well he said he loved me numerous times before, but he still left me." I explained.

"But that was when you were human, now you are a vampire, he won't." Chase stated.

I thought about it, if he truly loved me, then he wouldn't leave me again.

"But, he should of came to find me, it shouldn't be luck that brings us together again." I said.

"Maybe it wasn't luck," Emma started. I looked confused, "Maybe it was fate, Bells thing about it,"

"Yeah" Tom said,

"It's not LUCK that happened Bells, I mean come on what is the chances that in this big world, you would meet him, at the same school? In a different country?" Chase said. I nodded, "True, but he probably doesn't love me, I did just run off, without telling why. I have made a stupid mistake." I said, looking down.

"No Bella, fate wants you together, trust me fate always get's people, if not I wouldn't be with him" Emma said pointing at Rob. Rob grinned sheepishly. I laughed,

"If you think so…"

"We know so, Bellsie" Rob said.

"Maybe we should be friends first, so I can gain back his trust" I said.

"If he really loves you he would"

"Thanks guys, I love you" I said to them all,

"We love you too Bells."

"GROUPHUG!!" Tom called, we all embraced eachother.

**EPOV**

**[Sorry for the change of POV it won't really work without it********] **

I just declared my love to Bella, we kissed, and she ran off. Here I was in the middle of our meadow. I knew the tears were coming. Invisibly. I sprinted home, dry sobbing.

I felt empty, my true love doesn't love me. My family were trying to comfort me in their thoughts.

_Don't worry Edward, she will be back _**Carlisle **

_Edward, she was just surprised _**Jasper**

_I should go and comfort my son _**Esme**

_Fate will bring you to back together again, dno't worry _**Alice**

_At least she is single. She aint with that Chase guys _**Emmett**

I knew they were right. Me and Bella were meant to be together! I will gain back her trust somehow.

**HOURS LATER…**

Esme came up to my room, asking if I wanted to come hunting with her. I denied. I just wanted to be alone, she understood. About half and hour more of listening to Bella's lullaby I decided I should go to her house. I got into my Volvo, and drove to my love's house.

Minutes later I had arrived, I heard faint voices in the living room. I went to knock on the door. I heard Rob shout "I'll get it" Seconds later the door was opened by Bella's brother.

He looked surprised,

_Be careful, she thinks you hate her. _

"Thanks" I murmured, I walked in the room where everyone was. I opened my mouth,

"Can I speak to Bella please." I said, Bella looked up. Sorrow filled her eyes. Tom spoke, "Sure, Bye Bells. We love you" He said

"Yeah we will go hunting." Rob said, kissing her cheek. I was jealous. They all left. I went to sit beside Bella.

There was an awkward silence…

"Sorry," We both said at the same time. We laughed.

"You first" Bella said, I cleared my throat, unnecessarily.

"Umm, Bella I am really sorry, I left you. You might hate me, but I need to know why you pulled away. Was it because you don't love me anymore? Please Bella I need to know the truth. I don't care if it is mean. Just tell me." Silence. "Please Bella" I begged.

Bella looked into my eyes.

"Okay Edward…

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, **

**I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS UNTIL I CARRY ON OTHER WISE, I WON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO…**

**-ANY IDEAS**

**- WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN?**

**-EDWARD AND BELLA TOGETHER?**

**-BELLA AND OC TOGETHER? WHO?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	10. Confession and Mystery Caller

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ****ANYTHING!**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWD THE LAST CHAPTER!!**

**Chapter 10**

_Previously_

"_Okay Edward…_

…the reason I pulled away and ran off, was because," I started, but for some reason, I was too embarrassed and ashamed to tell him.

"Go on" He urged. I shook my head.

"No" I muttered. He looked into my eyes, hypnotising me,

"Bella please, I need to know what I have done wrong." He said.

"You haven't done anything wrong, it's me." I admitted.

"Bella, Please, I know it was probably a bit too soon to kiss you just then, and expect you to return it, but I need to know exactly why you ran away." He said. I shook my head vigorously, not giving in.

"please," He begged, his breath swirled around me, I inhaled it. I was unresponsive for a while. He looked into my eyes, with his golden ones. "Please," He begged, hopefully for the last time. I gave in, I knew I was stubborn but I knew he was more stubborn.

"Okay…" I began, studied an interesting piece of grass. " Well-I-When you kissed me, I liked it, I mean I still love you. It's just I didn't want myself to get all loved up gain with you and then you leave, because, and no one would help me through this time. And I don't know if I could survive you leaving a second time. I was embarrassed at what I just declared. Edward tried to lift my gaze, by placing his cool hand on my chin, forcing it up. I was captured in his eyes.

"Bella, first of all, I would never let you choose between your family and me, never. They have comforted you when I was not here, and I cannot break up a strong relationship Bella. Also I know it would be hard for you. Second, I promise, I would never leave you again. I won' make the same mistake twice. When I left, you don't know how depressed I was, I hardly smiled, no I NEVER smiled, because the reason for my existence had gone. Bella I love you so much. With all my un beating heart. You are a part of my life. I can't live without you." I was shocked by that revelation. It was too much to take in. Edward smirked.

"Well-um- I love you Edward, but how do I know I can trust you? I can't. I really want to be able to, but I can't you know I can't" I said sadly. Edward frowned.

"Bella, you don't know how much you mean to me. Before you Bella, I didn't know why I was turned into a vampire, my life was awful, that was because I hadn't me you yet! You mean everything to me. As soon as I heard of your death I was planning to kill myself, just so I could be with you. I have never cared for any one as much as you. Yes I care about my family, but you, I love you, I can't live without you. Bella, you have to believe me. Bella take this." He said, he gave me a bracelet. I was confused.

"Why did you give me this?" I questioned inquisitively. He grinned.

"Because it is VERY expensive and if I leave again, I would want it back. So I will give it to you so every time I am gone for a bit. You know I would come back." He said grinning. I frowned.

"Not funny." I muttered

"I know sorry, I want you to have it though, it was my mothers." He said. I shook my head.

"No, I can't" I said, "I can't it was your mother's. Edward I can't--" I began.

Edward interrupted, "No, Bella I want you to have it." He insisted. I took it.

"Okay," I said, placing the bracelet on my wrist. I looked into his eyes.

"Edward, can we please just try to be friends. I mean, I want to be more, it's just I need to gain my trust in you." I said softly. Edward frowned.

"Okay, Bella I love you so I will do anything for you." Edward said. He looked glum.

We talked for ages.

2HOURSLATER….

"I should go now Bella." Edward said. I looked down.

"Okay, but you never told me what you did whilst I was gone." I said. He looked at me.

"Well not really," I amended.

"Well I literally, listened to your lullaby, stayed in my room, and hunted once every month" He sighed, "I didn't do much." He said, cracking a smile.

Edward picked up his phone.

"Yes I am….Ok…we'll be there…ummm a couple of hours or so" He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I questioned.

"Emmett" He said simply. I laughed,

"What does he want?"

" He said, to come home as quickly as possible, he says he has an idea." Edward said, smiling. I stared shock.

"I should tell my family to go there.

**Bella **_Chase_

_Hey Bellsie Boo_

**Shut up Chasie, **

_What do you want?_

**Go to the Cullens house**

_Why_

**Dunno I have to go there, Emmett has an idea.**

_Is Emmett the one that always have ideas that could kill us_

**That would be him.**

_THEN HELL YEYA we will be there soon._

**Bye Love ya**

_Love ya too_

*hung up*

By the time I had hung up, we were driving back.

"How did w-" I was cut off by Edward's gaze. I looked down,

"Don't worry." I trailed off.

**COUPLE HOURS LATER…**

Me and Edward walked in. No one moved, everyone carried on talking animatedly, I cleared my throat, not a head turned.

"Fine guys, ignore me." I huffed. Edward chuckled beside me. I scowled.

"We aren't ignoring you, Bells, we just haven't acknowledged your presence yet…now we have HEY BELLS" Tom shouted. I giggled.

"Very funny, so what is this big idea of yours? Em?" Emmett stood up,

"Well, I think tonight we should go CLUBBING?!!!!!!1" He screeched. Everyone was silent.

*cricket noise*

I broke the silence. "Emmett, as in, nightclub, dancing, kind of clubbing?" I questioned, going high pitched.

"Yes." He answered.

I literally fainted. "Don't worry Bella it will be fine." Emma soothed. I shook my head, "It's not that I'm worried of, it's the thought of Emmett, under the influence of alcohol!" I said. Everyone considered it.

"NO NO NO EMMETT WE ARE NOT GOING!" Jasper said. " I had to go to counselling to get rid off your drunkness emotion out of my system!" Jasper screeched. I looked worried,

"I do not want to do that either Jaz!" I exclaimed.

"Too late guys, I have already signed us up." Emmett grinned. It wasn't the thought of Emmett dancing, drunk, it was that me and my family used to be a band, but we stopped a year ago. I hoped no one recognizes us! If they do. They would demand a song. And I don't feel like singing! Alice interrupted my train of thought.

"Come on Bella, what do you want to wear?" I shrugged.

"Come one Bella, work with me here!" She whined. I randomly pointed.

"No Bella, that is men's clothes." I gave up.

"Okay alice we can go back to my place. I have a HUGE wardrobe ok, bigger than yours. You can pick something for me to wear there ok!" I said, giving up.

"OMG bigger than mine?" She squealed. I nodded. She dragged me into her car. Great. We were nearly there when my phone went off. _They call me her, They call me Stacy… _I looked at the Caller ID, unknown

**Bella **_Mystery Caller_

**Hello…?**

_Hello Isabella its…._

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE (AGAIN!!) I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS UNTIL I CONTINUE. WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS. IF YOU GUESS RIGHT, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DEDICATED TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	11. Vistiors and CLUBBING!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**DREAM: OWN TWILIGHT NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!!!!!!!!**

**ALL BELONGS TO .**

**WWELL DONE TO TWILIGHT AT THE MTV AWARDS FOR WINNING 5 AWARDS, THEY CONQUERED THE WHOLE THING:**

**BEST MALE BREAKTHROUGH- RPATZ**

**BEST FEMALE PERFORMANCE- K STEW**

**BEST KISS- RPATZ & KSTEW**

**BEST FIGHT- CAM GIGANDET & RPATZ (BALLETT SCENE, JAMES AND EDWARD)**

**BEST MOVIE- THE WHOLE CAST!!!**

OMG bigger than mine?" She squealed. I nodded. She dragged me into her car. Great. We were nearly there when my phone went off. _They call me her, They call me Stacy… _I looked at the Caller ID, unknown

**Bella **_Mystery Caller_

**Hello…?**

_Hello Isabella its…._

…_Aro_

**Oh hey Aro! **Alice stiffened beside me. She mouthed to me What the…?

_How is my favourite daughter?_

**I bet Jane won't like that much…! **I laughed. Alice was sitting the front seat, confusion, on her face.

_She knows, I love you must, Bells_

**Ah thanks Dad **

_Oh I have got to go now, darling._

**Tell the others I love them.**

_Will do, and by the way… we are coming down! tomorrow. _I noticed the plural

'**We'? **I really hoped that Kasey and Damien were coming.

_Yes. Me, Jane, Kasey and Damien. _

_YES KASEY AND DAMIEN ARE COMING! _I screeched. The voice of Aro was replaced by Jane's

**What no, YEY JANE?! **She said feigning hurt. I smirked.

_You know I love you Jane!_

**Yeah yeah. Love you too**

Alice looked really confused. I could understand why. Her best friend, just called a member of the volturi dad, and said I loved them. I would be confused if I was her too. I hung up. I started bouncing up and down I was so excited about there visit. Alice looked at me expectantly. I just shook my head.

"I'll tell you when they come." We walked into my house. Alice sprinted straight up to my closet, which was 3 times bigger than hers. Who knew it was possible. 26 years ago I wouldn't think anyone could have a bigger wardrobe than Alice. But 27 years ago I thought there was no such thing as vampires and were wolves. How wrong I was! I chuckled. I heard a scream. Alice. I walked at human pace up the stairs. Obviously not quick enough,

"Bella hurry up!" She ran out and dragged me the rest of the way. Alice started throwing outfits for me to wear to the nightclub.

2HOURS LATER…

Alice had disappeared in my wardrobe, frantically looking for clothes. She came out with dark blue skinny jeans, black leather boots and a white tank top, with a black leather jacket. I didn't know I had them!

"Bella put these on." She demanded. She cannot be serious. She still expects me to try on outfits, after we have been through so many I have lost count!

"haha funny Alice" I joked. Alice looked serious. She glared at me.

"I'm serious!" She screeched. I jumped back and ran and tried them on. I looked in the mirror. Alice began banging on the door.

"Bella hurry up, let me see!" She whined. I sighed, not bothering to go out.

"I WILL COME IN!" She threatened.

"I am not wearing any clothes!" I screeched. She fiddled with the door knob,

"It aint nothing I haven't seen before! You are just like me but a bit fatter!" She said. Insult.

"HEY" I said. Before I could do anything. Alice charged in.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODBELLA that is totally AWESOME!" She screeched. I looked down, and muttered

"This is what I was trying to avoid!" Alice glared at me. I shut up.

"BELLA YOU HAVE TO WEAR THIS! EDWARD WOULD DEVOUR YOU!" She said with a grin. I shook my head,

"Alice, Me and Edward are just friends!" I said. She wiggled her eyebrows,

"Friends, with benefits" I giggled, then turned serious.

"No, Alice, just friends."

"I can fix that" Alice said thinking I couldn't hear I glared at her. She smiled innocently. Then scowled,

"NOW PUT THIS ON!" She screamed. I looked at her.

"We have just found an outfit. That is all. I am going. Would you like to come. Or would you like to live here?" Alice looked between me and the closet. FINALY she came over. Using my telekinetic, I locked my closet. Alice won't be aloud in there for a while.

BACK AT THE CULLENS…

We walked in, everyone was in the living room.

"Everyone, go get changed for the night club, we are leaving in 1hour!" She screeched.

_Alice don't tell the others that the volturi are coming. I'll block your mind _

I sent to her. She nodded. I sent all my family a message:

_Jane, Aro, Kasey and Damien are coming down _

Everyone was really happy, I knew they would be.

_I wonder if they have turned veggie because of you Bells_

I nodded. _I think they have_ I sent back. Everyone chirpily made their way to get changed. Girls, in Rosalie's my room. Boys in Edward's.

All the girls raced into Rosalie's closet. They soon looked back at me. Who was already changed.

"Hey, guys, just tell Bella, what you want and she'll make it appear on you." I smirked.

"Can you guys, draw it first." Everyone grabbed a piece of paper and started drawing their dream outfit.

5minutes later…

Emmett barged in. "YOU GUYS FINISHED YET" He boomed.

Everyone screeched "EMMETT!!!!!!" Rosalie walked up and slapped him.

"What was that for Rosey?" He whined. Rosalie looked murderous

"FIRST you walked in on it, possibly changing!" She started.

"Yeah, sorry about that" He apologized. Rosalie however was not done,

"SECIND, you have the cheek to say ARE YOU GUYS DONE YET! We like to have good appearances. Now go back and tell everyone to get out of their tshirts and jeans, and to put something proper on. All the man 'aahhhed' Emmett looked at us all on the floor. He face lit up.

"OHH colouring, can I join," He whined. I shook my head. He got on his knees.

"Please, I can keep in the lines!" He begged.

"Emmett we are not colouring, we are designing our dresses."

_Even better _**Emmett**

_I swear that guy is gay _**Amy**

Now Emmett please go away" I begged. He sulkily walked out. By that time, everyone had finished. They had thrust the pictures in my hand.

20MINUTES LATER…

Squeals were heard. "Bella, I love it, I LOVE YOU!"

We walked down stairs to meet the boys. They had scrubbed up nicely, actually. I heard Edward gasp. I placed my arm through his. Whispering, "Friends" He frowned but nodded. We took 5 cars. In my Aston Martin was. Edward, Chase, Emmett and Amy. At least I had one girl, to keep me sane!

"OHhh Bella what is this?!" Emmett questioned. Pointing to the cigarette ashtray.

"it's a cigarette ash tray." I answered. He ohhed.

"You smoke?" He said, unbelievably. I shook my head. "Then why do you have this, why don't you take it out?" He said. There was a massive crunchihng noise, "Like that!" He said smiling. I was fuming! Sing happy songs, sing happy songs.

1HOUR LATER…

We had reached the club. "Guys, this is a Vamp club." Emmett was bouncing up and down. "I can't wait, us Cullens, have been to a club!" He screeched. I looked at him,

"I wonder why" I said. We all met at the front door, we were at the back of the queue. I waved for everyone to come to the back entrance, Emmett stared at me, "Bella, you do not you are not allowed to do that…?" Emmett stated.

"No I didn't!" I said sarcastically

"Oh, well you can't do-"

"SHE KNOWS EMMETT!" Everyone shouted. I look to see who was the bouncer. Das. I sprinted up to him Vampire speed, and nearly sent him flying.

"DAS, DAS OMG I HAVE MSSED YOU!!! SO MUCH" I screamed, wrapping ym legs, around his hips. He kissed my cheek,

"Me too BellsieBoo, why did you give up? Could you do one performance for me tonight?" He begged. I looked at his silver eyes.

"Okay, that okay with you Chase, Emma, Tom, Rom, Amy?"

"Sure" They all said. The Cullens, stared at us.

_We used to perform every night here, we were a band. _

"AHH cool I know a ROCKSTAR!" Emmett squealed. I laughed. We walked in, as soon as we did, everyone cheered. We walked on stage and started singing our very last song. U and Ur hand **[A/N owned by pink, Not going to write the lyrics sorry!]**

After we finished, everyone irrupted into cheers. We walked off stage and into the VIP part, we waved for the Cullens to come in. They ran in. We got a table. Emma dragged Rob to dance, so did, Rosalie and Emmett. It was just me, Chase and Edward. Alice and Jasper, had probably gone ssomewhere. I looked at Chase.

"Dance off?" He said.

"HELL YEYA" I replied. I ran up to DJ sam, and told him to play certain music, and to clear the dance floor. The music began. We did, flips, cartwheels, one hand spins, double spins, round offs, and everything. In the end I won. I smiled, and stuck my tongue out at Chase. I went to the bathroom, and imagined myself, all presentable. I transformed into the same dress, but much cleaner. I went out, and started dancing with the girls.

2HOURSLATER…

We made our way home. Emmett was really drunk. Who knew vampires could get drunk. Well we do now!

"Hey, Bellsieee" Emmett slurred. I ran up to him, catching him as he fell. Evryone departed to their rooms.

NEXT MORNING…

Everyone was in the living room. I went in to make an announcement.

"Everyone, the volturi are coming." I said. My family cheered. The Cullens however, including Carlisle and Esme screamed.

"THE VOLTURI?!" I nodded. Giggling. Edward looked at me.

"Bella, how can you be so calm the VOLTURI are coming!" Me and my family laughed, loudly. The Cullens all looked really serious. That made us laugh even more.

*ring*

The doorbell rang. That's them now! I went to answer the door.

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE, GIVE ME IDEAS, SHOULD THEY PLAY BASEBALL WITH THE VOLTURI?!!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW. I WON'T CONTINUE UNLESS I GET IDEAS. AND AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS **


	12. Explanations and BASEBALL

**DISLCAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS. OR THE VOLTURI**

**ETC. SO DON'T SUE!**

"_Bella, how can you be so calm the VOLTURI are coming!" Me and my family laughed, loudly. The Cullens all looked really serious. That made us laugh even more._

_*ring*_

_The doorbell rang. That's them now! I went to answer the door._

I opened the door, there infront of me was Jane. I ran and hugged her. "Hey, Jane" Jane smiled at me.

"B I have missed you SO much." Jane then went around to Amy, Emma and hugged them. She went up to the boys and said, "Did you miss me guys?" She said,

"Of course!" Tom said, crushing her into a hug. The Cullens looked confused. I began to explain. I noticed Aro standing in a corner,

"What no love for your dad?" He questioned jokily. The Cullens gasped

_Dad? what the hell is Aro talking about _**Emmett**

_Bella is part of the Volturi? _**Esme**

_Why are their eyes golden? _**Carlisle**

_Have they turned Veggie? _**Alice**

"DAD, I HAVE MISSED YOU SOO MUCH" I ran and hugged him as tight as I could, I really had missed Aro, my dad. He kissed my cheek,

I have missed you too, Bells, Volturi isn't the same without you!"

"Of course it isn't!" I said cockily. Everyone laughed.

"Also, thanks for introducing us to the Veggie diet, we can now be more normal." He thanked gratefully, I looked over at Carlisle. Aro and Jane followed my gaze. They gasped.

"THESE ARE THE PEOPLE WHO LEFT YOU, NO ONE HURTS JANE VOLTURI'S SISTER!" Jane was filled with angry. Using my empathic power I calmed her down,

"DO not calm me down Bella, I hope you are not taking that weasel of a person back," She exclaimed,

Edward winced. I shook my head, "Jay, we are just friends." Jane seemed to calm down.

"Okay if you say so." Aro had been surprisingly quiet. I think it is time to explain. I led everyone into the lounge. They all sat down.

"You see Cullens, after you left—" I was interrupted by two voices, only belonging to the two cutest people on this earth.

"Auntie Bella," They both squealed. I ran up to them, full speed. I hugged them tightly.

"I have missed you guys," I said.

"Yeah, me too! We had to beg to come here, only four people could come, apparently, so we had to kick out Felix and Demetri" Damien said. I laughed,

"Well I would sure have liked it if Felix and Demetri did come but--" I was cut off by Kasey.

"YOU LOVE US MORE!" She squealed. I nodded,

"Don't tell Uncle D and Felix." I chuckled. We made our way back to sit down, Kasey and Damien sat on each of my laps. The Cullens gave us questioning look. I began to finish my explanation.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted," I looked at Kasey and Damien, they smiled. I laughed. "When you guys left, and I was turned," Everybody winced, "I went to Volturi, they became like my family. SO yeah." I finished. Carlisle was the first one to speak,

"So who are these people?" He said pointing to Kasey and Damien.

"These are like my children, well more my little brothers and sisters, they were changed by some random vampire and they found us so we kept them with the Volturi." I answered.

"What are their names," Rose said, admiring them.

"This is Kasey and this is Damien." They scowled, they hate it when I say their whole names.

_Why did they just scowl at Bella? _**Edward**

"To answer your question Edward, Kasey and Damien scowled at me because they it when I use their whole names," I explained

"How come they don't mind everyone else saying their names?" Emmett asked, I shrugged,

"I guess it's because we are so close."

"What do you call them?" Esme asked.

"Kay and Das" I answered. Kay and Das smiled at me. I laughed.

"Why have you gone Veggie?" Alice asked, directing the question to dad. He laughed,

"Well Bella told us that it was satisfactory, and that you have more of a chance to live as close as possible to humans. SO I demanded that most vampire covens go vegetarian, as you call it, but there are still some Nomads vampire that are still feeding off humans" Aro answered. Smiling at me.

"Anymore questions?"

"Actually baby girl, have you absorbed any more powers?" Dad asked, I love how he called me Baby girl.

"Umm yeah." I said shyly, "I now have twelve" Eveyone gasped, Dad looked pleased,

"Bella, you never told me what powers you have, can you please tell us," Emmett begged.

I looked at Dad, he nodded, giving permission,

"Okay, umm I have, so far, Mind reading, I can see the future, Feel and change emotions, Teleport, Change people appearances, Become invisible, Telekinetic, Incredibly fast, Incredibly strong, Change weather, Control all elements and Mental conversations," I finished, everyone looked at me in awe, I smiled.

"Extraordinary child." Aro said. I felt pleased. Emmett grinned goofily.

_Bella, maybe we could test out that incredible strength of yours later _**Emmett**

Edward growled. I laughed and replied,

"I'd rather keep you alive, Em" I said cheekily. Everyone looked at us wondering what our silent conversation was about,"

"So why don't we do something?" Dad boomed. I grinned.

"How about…" I started. I looked at Chase and Tom, We all shouted out

"BASEBALL" Everyone cheered.

"Bella," Dad looked at me, I nodded, I manipulated the weather so it would be cloudy.

"Let's sort out the teams here." Chase said. I spoke up,

"We should make it even." I declared.

"BAGSY ON BELLA'S TEAM!!" Literally everyone shouted. I laughed,

"Let's pick out of a hat." I said rushing to get a hat. I wrote everyone's name within a second,

"NO NOT HATS, HATS DON'T LIKE ME!" Emmett shouted.

"Yes because hats have feelings," I said with heavy sarcasm. Kay and Das laughed, I grinned at them.

"I will referee," Esme declared

TEAMS HAD BEEN DECIDED…

The teams were:

**Bella, Kay, Das, Edward, Aro, Amy, Emma and Carlisle**

**Vs**

**Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Chase, Tom, Rob and Jane**

"Even enough" I asked. Everyone nodded. I ran full sprint to the pitch it was 5 miles by 10 miles. Everyone gasped. I smiled. We were up to bat first. I was first up to bat. I got a easy home run. When Emma was up to bat, it headed towards Emmett, I used my telekinetic to make it go another direction. I laughed. Emmett glared at me. Everyone got a home run apart from Amy who only got to third base." We scored a total of 7 home runs. Emmett's team were next to bat. Emmett was first to bat. His hit went on for miles, using my invisibility I ran and tripped him up, he landed on his face. We stumped him out. They only scored, 2, I used my powers, everyone not on my team were really annoyed. We won after hours playing, the score was, 98-4 we thrashed them.

"Bella, stop manipulating the weather, it's time to go now." Dad said. I laughed. I stopped manipulating the weather, rain started pouring down. We made it back to the house. All of us went off and did their own things. Emmett, Das and Jasper, were playing on the Xbox. Chase, Tom and Edward were all playing on the ps3. Carlisle, Dad and Esme were in the kitchen discussing stuff. Emma, Amy, Kay, Alice, Jane and Rosalie were in my wardrobe trying stuff on. I will regret that, I should of stuck to my promise, never let Alice in my wardrobe. Me and Rob were sitting on his bed talking, after about 30 minutes of talking I had an idea.

"Rob" I said sweetly,

"Yes Bellsie, what do you want?" He asked, seeing through my fake innocence, I got straight to the point,

"Can we play a game" I said smiling.

"Who?"

"Me, you and the others" I answered.

"What game?" He questioned.

"Well…I was thinking…

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY GUYS**

**I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEW UNTIL I CONTINUE. THANKS**

**SHOULD I END IT SOON? REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**WHAT GAME SHOULD THEY PLAY. CAN'T CONTINUE, UNTIL I GET IDEAS!**

**SO**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ******


	13. GAMES & Revelation! ! !

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**SAD I KNOW**

**BUT I DO OWN TAYLOR LAUTNER, SO HANDS OFF**

**OKAY HE IS NOT MINE BUT TRUST ME HE WILL ONE DAY!**

**TO DO LIST**

**CONQUER TWILIGHT**

**OWN TAYLOR LAUTNER**

_Can we play a game" I said smiling._

"_Who?"_

"_Me, you and the others" I answered._

"_What game?" He questioned._

"_Well…I was thinking…_

…I have never!" I screeched. The house went silent. I smiled, Rob he jumped off the bed,

"YEAH, THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" he screeched, he then frowned "And how do you play that?!" I looked at him amazed.

"I will explain downstairs." I answered simply. He nodded. We walked down the stairs. Everyone was downstairs, preoccupied. No one noticed our entranced. I was offended, I fake coughed. Everyone's head shot in my direction. I smiled politely.

"Now we have everyone's attention we will be playing a game." I announced, Emmett's face lit up.

"Oooh Bella, what game?" Emmett was excitedly bouncing up and down on his chair. I sent him a calming wave. Everyone looked at me gratefully. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well we are going to play I have never." Emmett, Alice, Emma, Aro, Kay and Amy squealed. Wait Emmett, squealed? I laughed. Edward, Carlisle, Esme and others looked at me, questioningly. I laughed.

_I love that game! _**Das**

_Auntie Bella is amazing! _**Kay**

_This game is the best game _**Emmett**

_How the hell do you play _**Esme**

_Sounds embarrassing _**Carlisle**

_Bella looks HAWT! _**Edward**

" Okay to answer your questions, Das, I know you do hun. Kay I am pretty amazing. Esme, I will tell you in a minute. Carlisle, it's not embarrassing, ITS VERY. And Edward, thanks" I winked at him. He looked down, studying the ground. Emmett laughed,

"Hey Edward, I thought you had clean thoughts!" He joked. I smiled evilly,

"Well Emmett, I won't go into detail about your thoughts." I said suggestively. Everyone burst out laughing. Rosalie and Emmett scowled. This caused everyone to laugh more.

"HURYYYY UP I WANNA PLAYYYY!" Emmett whined. I silenced him with a glare.

"Okay, well there is something that is really horrible in the middle, like human food, and someone would say, I have never dressed as a clown. If you have done that, then you would have to take a bit of the human food. Also you get a point if you actually haven't done that. At the end the person with the highest score, say 32 points gets to give them out so like, if I won with 30 points, I could say. Emmett you can't have touch Rose for 10 days. Edward can't drive for 20 weeks. Like that. You get it?" I said. Everyone nodded along. Carlisle, Esme and Dad looked nervous, I added one more thing. "You have to truthful, I can tell if you are lying." I said tapping my head, like Edward used to. I smiled, so did Edward. Maybe I could give us a try. **[A/N should they get together in the next chappy?REVIEW]**

_I really hope Bella wants to be more than friends, no who am I kidding, she hates me. I guess I am lucky to be at least a friend. _**Edward **

He sighed. I sadly smiled. He looked at me, he guessed I had read his mind. He looked away.Carlisle, Esme and dad started to get up.

"Kids, we are going to go--" Esme started. Emmett was livid, he jumped up.

"SIT DOWN MOTHER!! YOU ARE PLAYING!" Esme sat down, embarrassed. Everyone looked at Emmett. I ran off to get some human food.I teleported to school, and stole some cake. I ran back to the house. Emmett looked flustered.

"Bella, how could it take you…" He looked down at his watch. "30 seconds, to get here" I scowled at him.

"I'm sorry, but some of us don't know the difference between human food and tar." I retorted. Everyone laughed.

"Well I thought it would be obvious." Emmett said back. I snapped.

"It's not my fault that food was not my best friend when I was human. I can't remember the exact place where food is kept!" This sent everyone into hysterics. I grinned proudly.

"Well give us the stuff." I thrust the cake in his hand. Emmett looked at it, he let out a giggle.

"Well, this is tar," I scowled.

"Only joking." He said apologetically. He placed the cake in the middle of the circle. I was sandwiched between Chase and Das, Kay was on my knee.

"Emmett, you can go first!" I said, before anyone could debate he said something.

"I have never dressed as a women if I am a man vice versa." I thought about. I haven't actually. Although most of my clothes when I was human was boyish.

_I actually haven't, I bet that gay one, Emmett has _**Chase**

_OMG I wonder who actually has? _**Amy**

_I have. I am not ashamed actually, it was a nice experience, I also have done it plenty of times. OH god, Bella better not have read my mind. _**Emmett**

I laughed. Emmett scowled. Edward laughed to. I sent Edward a message.

_Your brother has issues! _Edward laughed and sent one back to me

_We know, We know_

Everyone looked at us, wondering what our silent conversation was about. I just shook my head!

"Bella you have, I mean your human clothes, WHAT THE HELL?!" I scowled.

"shut up, It wasn't intentional."

"Your point? " She said pointing at the cake, I went and took a scoop. It tasted like

Poop. Well actually, I am sure poo tasted better! I used my power to feel contentment. I smiled. Everyone looked at me strangely, I shrugged. I was the only one.

"Emmett,"

"What?!" Emmett gave me a deathly stare. Me and Edward grinned. I added some more embarrassment to Emmett, it was mean but fun.

"What Emmett?" Rosalie questioned. Emmett answered by taking a scoop of the cake. He looked nauseated. I smiled. I fake coughed,

"Why don't you finish Emmett, when was this?" I said, faking interest. Everyone was looking at him. He must hate me!

"Well, Rose, you know when you go hunting and you come home your wardrobe is in a mess, after I say there is a hurricane." Wow, Rosalie believed that! It took Rosalie 5 minutes to work out what was wrong.

"EMMETT?!" Rosalie got up and started chasing Emmett around the house. I started laughing. Everyone else joined in after they pieced together what happened.

5MINUTESLATER…

Emmett and Rosalie had taken a while.

"Das go upstairs and check on them!" Das ran up, next thing I knew he ran back screaming.

_OMG I can't believe a 7 year old walked in on us while we were at it _**Rosalie**

_Whoops _**Emmett**

_I am scared for life. I thought it was bad with Chase and Bella, but I was wrong _**Das**

Das ran in and cowered under my arm. He sat in my lap. Rosalie and Emmett came down. "See Rose I am all man!" We were all laughing.

"SO Emmett, you decided, to hell with making up. Let's make out" Jasper said. We all burst into hysterics.

"Let's carry on with the game. Chase it's your go." I said. After thinking for a minute, Chase had an idea.

"I have never, kissed the same sex.."

_Crap _**Chase**

_Aww hell no! _**Tom**

_Greatt _**Alice**

_Now everyone will think I am a lesbian! _**Rosalie**

_Crap on a stick _**Emmett**

All five took a bite of the cake. Everyone gasped.

"Explain" I said.

"Well, it was dark, we were hunting and I thought he was you bella." I looked down, I blushed. **[A/N she still has human characteristics] **Everyone started laughing.

"YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU CAN'T JUDGE!" Tom defended. This made everyone laughed more.

"I didn't enjoy it!" Tom said

_From my memory he did _** Chase**

_I shouldn't tell anyone the truth _**Tom**

Me and Edward laughed.

_Please don't say anything Bellsie boo _**Chase **

"CHASE AND TOM LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!" Edward screamed.

"NO WE DIDN'T!" They screamed at the same time.

"So Alice, what's the story of you and Rosalie?" I asked inquisitively. She shook her head.

"You don't what to know." Alice giggled. Emmett smiled,

"I kinda do." He grinned stupidly. Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"So, Edward, what about you?" I said with a smile on my face

_Oh shizzle _**Emmett**

"Well I wanted something in this shop, and I forgot my money, the guy wouldn't give it to me unless I kissed him, so I did" Emmett said simply.

"What was this shop Emmett?" I said.

"Candy shop" Emmett looked down. Everyone burst out laughing,

"News flash Emmett, we do not eat human food!" I screeched, this caused everyone to laugh.

"Well, duh, I noticed, after I went out the shop," He said the last bit quietly. I laughed so much.

"I am next" I said, "I have never worn a cowboy costume. Surprisingly Carlisle and Aro took a bit of the cake.

"Carlisle, Dad?! What the…" I said.

"Well, me and Esme were experimenting" Carlisle said. I looked at dad,

"Did you have a lasoo?!" Emmett joked. They looked down,

"You did?!" Jasper screeched.

"You don't want to know!"

"Aro?"

"You don't want to know!" I laughed.

"Das, your go." I said

"I have never gone in public, naked."

_Double crap _**Edward**

Edward and Emmett ate a bit of the cake.

"Explain."

"Well me and Rosalie were, busy, and I got her mad, she kinda threw me out whilst I happened to be wearing nothing, at that time Carlisle was having a hospital party at the house. SO many people say my manly bits" Emmett said, sounding not that ashamed

"Edward?" I asked. He looked down.  
"Well I was in town, shopping, and my clothes, disappeared." I laughed,

"Sure!"

3HOURS LATER…

"Guys, we should stop." I said.

"Emmett a trannie, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Tom and Chase gay. Aro and Carlisle cowboys, Edward and Emmett nudist, Jane in drunk slut fight, Bella, Emmett and Jasper kissing a random stranger, Alice, Esme and Kay a stripper, Das a car fanatic, Emmett collective Bratz collection, Das, Kay, Alice, Rosalie mistaken someone else as your boyfriend/ girlfriend and snogging them, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Chase, Kay being told off for showing PDA. Quite a night" Esme said. I smiled.

"So how many points does everyone have?" I asked. The results were

**Emmett 1**

**Rosalie 6**

**Alice 9**

**Jasper 2**

**Edward 13 **

**Carlisle 2**

**Aro 3**

**Jane 4**

**Das 2**

**Kay 7**

**Bella 8 **

**Chase 2**

**Tom 3**

**Rob 1**

**Amy 6**

**Emma 3**

**[A/N score won't really add up just ignore ok] **

"Edward you have won, you have 13, what you going to do?"

"Umm, Bella you have to try being my boyfriend for 1 week, Emmett has to break 1 of his video games, Rosalie can't look in the mirror for 8 days, Amy, Emma and Alice have to let the boys dress them for 1 week. And Bella you have to kiss me for 2 minutes." Edward announced.

"So Bella, when do you want to kiss?"

"Might as well get it over done with," Inside I my unbeating heart was pumping with anticipation. Edward edged closer his sweet breath circling my face, I was under a spell. Our lips met. It felt so…

**OKAY THAT IS A AWFUL CLIFFHANGER. I FEEL REALLY BAD!!!**

**I NEED 10 REVIEWS SO HELP. I WANNA REACH 100 REVIEWS!!! S HELP. HOW WAS THIS CHAPPY, WHAT'SYOUR FAVE CHAPPY?!**

**REVIEW**


	14. PAINTBALL Part I

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**I NEVER WILL**

**I MAY SAY IT IS**

**BUT IT ISN'T OWNS ALL**

**BUT I AM ON MY WAY TO OWN TAYLOR LAUTNER ;) **

**Chapter 14**

"_Edward you have won, you have 13, what you going to do?"_

"_Umm, Bella you have to try being my boyfriend for 1 week, Emmett has to break 1 of his video games, Rosalie can't look in the mirror for 8 days, Amy, Emma and Alice have to let the boys dress them for 1 week. And Bella you have to kiss me for 2 minutes." Edward announced._

"_So Bella, when do you want to kiss?"_

"_Might as well get it over done with," Inside I my unbeating heart was pumping with anticipation. Edward edged closer his sweet breath circling my face, I was under a spell. Our lips met. It felt so…_

Right. I opened my mouth and breathed in his mouthwatering scent. Before I knew it the 2 minutes was up.

"Guys, it's over." Emmett came over, pulling our heads apart. We smiled. We stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time, I suddenly snapped back into reality. Das was bouncing excitedly on my knee. I kissed his temple. I swear I saw jealousy in Edward's eyes. Emmet started getting impatient.

"I think it's time for Emmett's forfeit!" I declared. Everyone nodded eagerly. I could feel hurt radiating off of Emmett, I gave him an apologetic smile. He stuck his tongue out. How rude! We made our way to the library of video games.

After 1 hour of looking through all his games, he had picked one. Zombie blaster II.

"By the way, it can't be one you have two of." Edward amended. Emmett looked guilty. He stood up and chucked it back on the shelf. He began looking for another game. He found another game. Alien Annihilation III. I handed him the lighter. Alice looked at me,

"No I don''t smoke, sometimes, people get on my nerves." I said with a grin, everyone took a step back. He flicked on the flame, holding it close to the video game.

"I can't do it, I thought I could, but I can't!" He screamed. Using my elemental power, I made the video game burst into flames. Emmett looked astonished.

"I didn't even touch it?!" Emmett said awed,

"I did!" I said. Emmett glared at me. Wrong move. I stopped the flame. Emmett bent down, kneeling infront of the ashes.

"Babes, you were the best thing that happened to me. Well after Zombie slayer 2000." Emmett said, invisible tears erupting. I patted his shoulder.

"It's okay, Em, you still have 300 games left." Alice soothed.

"I ONLY HAVE 300 GAMES?!" Emmett said, crying more. After a couple of hours, Emmett got over the whole, burnt video game thing. We were all sat in the living room.

"Can we please play a game?" Emmett whined. Everyone laughed. I nodded,

"What do you want to play?" Everyone looked at me.

_Bells, why would you give him an open choice on what to play? _**Tom**

_Greaaaat _** Rosalie**

"Guys, you should have more faith in Emmett, he is a grown man, leave it to him" I said. Emmett stood up.

"Yes you should, Bella is right, you act as if I am dumb." He started, he was interrupted by a ringing noise.

"Ooh, my fajitas!" Emmett squealed, running to the kitchen. Everyone stared at him, questioning his sanity. He came in. holding a boiling hot tray. We all laughed. Rosalie looked at him,

"Emmett, this is why we don't leave you in charge of things." Rosalie said soothingly. Emmett looked puzzled. He placed a fajita is his mouth, he immediately spat it back out.

"Must need another 3 hours" He said walking into the kitchen.

_3 hours?! _**Amy**

_I hope he was kidding _**Edward**

_Jesus! 3 hours_ **Jasper**

Emmett walked back out, and made his way to Rosalie, sitting next to her.

"Urgh, Emmett you smell!" Rosalie complained, Emmett looked down,

"BLAME CALVIN KLEN! IT'S THEIR COLOGNE!" He screeched defensively. I laughed.

"No, Emmett, you smell like fajitas, anyway we should play a game" Tom stated, everyone agree.

"What game shall we play?"

_Hide and seek _**Tom**

_I.t _**Alice**

_Truth or dare _**Aro**

_DUCK DUCK GOOSE _**Emmett**

"Okay, we are NOT playing hide and seek." I said. Me, Aro, Tom and Rob cracked up, remembering the bonding day we had. Everyone looked at us,

"What happened?"

"Well, it took us 2 weeks to find Tom when we played," Tom glared at me,

"Okay, we forgot to tell him we stopped after like a week, " We all burst out laughing.

"To be fair, he went really far away!" Rob said,

"I only went to India, I mean guys, you could of found me!"

"They obviously didn't" Edward said.

"It wasn't funny! I had to stay with an Indian family for like 2 weeks and 6 days, paying $200 a day." He said. This made us laugh more.

"So if we aren't playing hide and seek, what shall we play?" I asked. Kay started bouncing up and down.

"PAINTBALL" I giggled, she was so cute.

"YEAH paintball!" Emmett screamed running out of the room.

"Bella, do you want to die?" Alice asked, just as she said that Emmett came running in with 50 paintball guns, 50 paintball grenades **[A/N can you get them?] ** I stared at it in asontishment.

"That's a lot Emmett for only 17 people!" Emmett stared at me.

"What are you talking about? These are for me! Get your own" I laughed,

"Funny Emmett,"

"No I'm serious, he said with a serious look on his face. Crap, he was. We all ran off to get our equipment.

3 HOURS LATER…

We had all gotten changed into paintball outfits.

"I look awful," Rosalie said, looking at herself. Me, Emmett, Dad, Kay and Das all sighed.

"To be honest blondie, you do, but trust me, there will be no photographers in the clearing!" Kay snapped, sick of her vainness. We all were. Rosalie glared at Kay.

"There might be!" She snapped back.

"She's right Kay." Das said. Kay looked surprised at this, and frowned

_My own brother betrayed me. Well I am disappointed. I shared my wolves blood the other day with him! _**Kay**

I was surprised too. Das suddenly pulled out a camera. "SEE THERE MIGHT BE" The camera flashed. We all laughed. Rosalie started to sulk in the corner of the car. We arrived soon after. Rosalie was still in a bad mood. Emmett came skipping. Wait skipping?! Well Emmett came over, and hugged Rosalie, she seemed reluctant, but soon embraced into the hug.

"Come on babes, let's get started."

"DON'T CALL ME BABES!" Rosalie screeched.

"Okay guys, we need teams, Emmett you can pick" Emmett picked 4 teams.

It was:

**Team A (Blue)**

**ME**

**EMMETT**

**DAD**

**DAS**

**CHASE**

**Team B (Green)**

**KAY**

**JANE**

**EDWARD**

**JASPER**

**Team C (Yellow)**

**ROSALIE**

**ALICE**

**ROB**

**ESME**

**Team D (Red)**

**CARLISLE**

**EMMA**

**AMY**

**TOM**

Everyone was pleased with their teams.

"LET'S GO" Everyone ran to their bases to plan…

**BY THE WAY**

**NEXT CHAPPY**

**PAINTBALL MATCH**

**BELLA AND EDWARD FIRST DATE (KINDA) LOL**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**I NEED AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS UNTIL I CONTINUE!**


	15. PAINTBALL Part II

**DISCLAIMER: *LOOKS DOWN* YUP I'M STILL ME THAT MEANS I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**SAD. YES BUT I WILL GET OVER IT.**

**TRUST ME, MY FRIENDS ONE DAY TWILIGHT WILL BE MINE, EVEN**

**IF I HAVE TO GO TO EVERY BOOKSTORE IN THE WORLD**

**AND CROSS OUT 'S NAME AND TIPEX MY NAME ON THEM**

**I BETTER GET STARTED. I SHALL START IN CHINA! BYE**

Chapter 15

**Team A (Blue)**

**ME**

**EMMETT**

**DAD**

**DAS**

**CHASE**

**Team B (Green)**

**KAY**

**JANE**

**EDWARD**

**JASPER**

**Team C (Yellow)**

**ROSALIE**

**ALICE**

**ROB**

**ESME**

**Team D (Red)**

**CARLISLE**

**EMMA**

**AMY**

**TOM**

Everyone was pleased with their teams.

"LET'S GO" Everyone ran to their bases to plan…

Me, Chase, Dad, Emmett and Das crowded into a circle. We were all wearing our paintball outfits,

"Emmett, quick question, why do we have to wear this armour thing? If we are like indestructible?" I asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. Emmett looked at us,

"Well, duh it makes it more realistic…and the sun will shine." I looked at him, Me, Chase, Das and Dad all laughed, Emmett looked at me,

"Em, I can control the weather, I can manipulate the weather, into being cloudy." I explained, he looked down, considering this.

"Well you don't know when it will come!" I tapped my head, "Oh you have that other talent to tell the future, Stupid, powerful vampire" He said, muttering the last ppart. I smiled at him, Taking off all the unnecessary armour,

"Okay, let's get planning," Chase declared, "Anyone have any ideas?" He asked,

"I'd thought you would never ask." Emmett pulled out his notepad. "Ok. Well we will split into 2 squads, me, Bella and Chase and Aro and Das. My team being Team A, and Aro's team being Team B, you can name them later, so anyway, Team A will start here at their base," He said pointing to a map. "Team B will start at the other side of the base, here" He pointed, "ARE YOU GUYS FOLLOWING?!" We all nodded. Emmett looked at Das doubtfully, "I don't think you are, you are just looking at the fly! How can a fly be more important?" He screeched in Das' face. I shielded Das, "Emmett stop!" Emmett started growling. Das whimpered behind me.

"Auntie Bella, I don't want to be on this team anymore." He whispered, scared. He climbed in my arms, and ran to Green team.

Kay swiftly turned her head. "I hope you are not her to spy on us!" She accused. I put my hands in the air, dropping Das, he scowled, I muttered a apology. He smiled back,

"We aren't, Emmett and Das, aren't getting along, so can we do a swap?" I questioned. They nodded,

"Who do you want?" Jay asked.

"Jay" I said smiling. Everyone shook their heads,

"No. No way are you and Jane being on the same team!" Kay said. I smiled,

"Fine, who then," Kay turned to her group, any volunteers? Edward's hand shot up.

"ME, ME" I looked away,

"Anyone?" I asked again,

"Bella pick me!" Edward was jumping on the spot, I sighed,

"Fine, we will have Edward." I said, he came running to me, hugging me. I looked down at him,

"Sorry," I nodded, we made our way back to our team. Chase looked at Edward and growled,

"Bells, why did you bring him back?" He growled, Edward snarled. I sent waves of calmness, Dad smiled at me. I smiled in return. We formed a circle. Chase and Edward close to me, wither sides, Emmett carried on explaining.

"Okay, at 0800 hours we will attack," I looked at my watch.

"Emmett, it's 1700 how are we meant to wait that long?" Emmett was confused,

"How long?"

"Until 0800 hours? 8 in the morning," Emmett gasped,

"Oh, that's what it meant, I thought it was like short for 8 minutes, or something. So we need codenames," Emmett said, we nodded, "Okay, get in pairs," Chase and Edward grabbed me, I sighed and walked over to Emmett and Dad, "We can be a three." I said, I felt embarrassment radiating off of Chase and Edward. I smirked.

"Okay, in your groups, make codenames for each other." I turned to Dad and Emmett,

"Dad, I will do you, Emmett you do me, and Dad you do Emmett." I said. They nodded.

We had all decided on our names, We were all in a circle, "Everyone say the other person's name." Emmett started,

"Aro codename is VampKing," I said, Dad smiled. I laughed,

"Emmett's codename is, Flopsybunnie" Dad said. Emmett smiled.

"Bella is called, BananaCokeman" Emmett said. Random much…? Everyone laughed.

"Edward's codename is, GirlLeaver" Chase smiled. Edward growled,

"Chase name is Girl stealer!" Edward growled. I frowned,

"Okay, Chase your called, cheap008, Edward, you can be called, SplatMan007." They looked at me,

_Gotta love her randomness _**Aro**

_What the hell…! _**Emmett**

_Cheap008, what does she mean? I got her a 5 dollar necklace, pure silver! _**Chase**

_SplatMan007? Maybe it has a second meaning… _**Edward**

"First thing that came into my mind!" I defended. They nodded, so the codenames were:

**Emmett: FlopsyBunnie**

**Bella: BananaCokeman**

**Chase: Cheap008**

**Aro: VampKing**

**Edward: SplatMan007**

"Is everyone happy with their codenames?" Emmett questioned,

"NO" Everyone shouted,

"Why not…? I mean I am flopsy bunnie, that is worst!" He had a point, Edward shook his head,

"Emmett, you like Flopsy Bunnies and when Aro said your codename you were thinking YEH! So you can shut up." Edward said. Emmett looked surprised,

"Dude, you swore you wouldn't say anything!" He whisper yelled. I smirked. We armed up with our guns,

"Okay guys, Team A will go out first. Team B will cover them. And when you run out of ammo, think about it, and Bella will transport your gun to the base, and she will fill it up. And if you need help think about it," Emmett explained. We all nodded,

"Also I can link all of us together, so we can talk through out this. I can only do 45 minutes, then we have a 5 minutes break, then I can do it again." I explained. Everyone nodded,

"Let's get going." I stayed in the base, while Team A, Emmett and Chase set off, while Edward and Dad covered them.

KayPOV

"Let's go" The little pixie shouted. We all ran off. We started planning.

AFTER PLANNING…

"So does everyone know the plan," I checked, Everyone rolled their eyes,

"How can we not? We have been through it 5 times!" Das whined,

"Shut up Das," Kay shouted, Das looked taken aback,

"No you shut up Kay!" With that Das shot Kay in the tummy,

"Ow, Das why did you do that for?! I am on your team!" She screeched. Das just rolled his eyes, I was angry,

"Das, why would you do that?! To your own sister?! She is on our team, I am really annoyed right now so let's just go do the plan.

**EmPOV**

Me and Chase ran off, Edward and Aro were covering us. Thousands of squirrels ran onto the forest floor, I swear they wre coming after me, I shot like a madman, my pellets were firing in all directions, I was soon going to run out. I shot about 300 pellets, not one hit anything. Although I did make a colourful scenery on the tree. Teaches squirells not to mess with me! I thought

_BananaCokeman, I am out of pellets, fill me up._

_FlopsyBunnie, how can you run out so fast, have you seen them? _

_No I was ambushed by squirells._

_Squirells?_

_They are small, and furry, and they can see the fear in my eyes, they use it as energy food. I swear_

_Whatever_

My gun disappeared out of my hand. Decent. I heard a twig snap behind me, It was Rosalie, Esme and Alice Oh snap!

_Gun Bella, GUN GUN, Bella GUN, I am being ambushed_

_Emmett, squirells are not scary,_

_It's not squirells, it's Rose, Alice and Esme!_

_Oh, I'm coming._

I backed away. They cocked their guns **[a/N I think that's what you say]**

Rob soon entered. Great now they have the whole team ganging up on me.

"I know I am strong, but you don't need everyone in your team, to take me down!"

Rose smiled, "But, it's fun!" She said wickedly.

"I mean, Rose, if you don't shoot me I will repay you," I said with a wink, "Alice, remember I help you with you pranks. Esme, I am your favourite son…" Esme shook her head.

"No, your not, Edward is." I looked at her mouth agape. That hurt. Think Emmett,

"Rob, Rob little buddy, I help you hide you playboy magazines!" I said. Rob looked at me. I smiled. Rob came running towards me. I ran full speed, I heard Rob shout,

"Guys, I got him! You go somewhere else" Rob soon caught up with me. I looked around, I was alone with him, suddenly Rob's chest enlarged,  
"Rob, dude, you have boobs," I said, his hair started turning brown and grew longer,

"|Rob are you a girl?!" I screeched, he turned into Bella. I screamed like a girl,

"WHAT THE HELL?! ROB,BELLA, WHOEVER YOU ARE?!" The person laughed.

"Emmett,it's Bella I came to help you." She looked at my chest. I followed her gaze, when I saw what was on there I dropped down,

"Emmett?!" Bella asked, I dry sobbed,

"I'm dying, I have been shot, I am BLEEDING, TELL ROSE I LOVE HER!" I said. I closed my awaiting my fate.

"Emmett, they just shot you with a red pellet. Your not bleeding." She said. I squinted, and looked down, she was right. I hopped up,

"I know, I was kidding!" Bella had gone, she obviously went home.

_Guys, I am dead, anyone else?_

_I am_

_Me too_

_Me three._

So it was just, Bella, great. After a couple of hours, it was only, Bella, Rose and Amy. All girl's wow. I sent Bella a thought

_Bella, teleport over them and shoot. _She did just that. We had won.

2HOURSLATER…

"Can I please look in the mirror," Rosalie begged for the billionth time. Edward shook his head.

**BPOV**

It was me, Rose and Amy left, Great. Emmett thoughts interrupted my tactics

_Bella, teleport over them and shoot. _That was a pretty good idea. I did that.

They both looked up, I shot Rose a orange one, and Amy with a yellow one. I landed on the ground, doing my celebration dance.

"BELLA, WHY WOULD YOU SHOT ME WITH A ORANGE ONE? WHY NOT PINK, I MEAN THIS SOOOO DOES NOT MATCH MY OUTFIT!!" She screeched I laughed.

We all went back to the house.

We were all chilling and socialising in the lounge, watching movies.

HOURS LATER….

"Can I please look in the mirror?" Rosalie whined. Edward shook his head. Rosalie was losing it. "URGH" there was a sound of glass crashing. I looked at Kas. It wasn't her. It was Rosalie,

"Rose there is no point looking in the mirror." Kay joked. There was another smashing. "Emmett shouldn't you control your wife?" I asked. Emmett shook his head.

"Comfort Rose when she is angry. NO WAY!" We all laughed. I felt a sweet breath on my neck,

"Bella I think it's time for our first date." It was Edward

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY, REVIEW REVIEW REVEWI10 REVIEW OR MORE AND I WILL UPDATE 2MZ! WHAT SHOULD THEY DO FOR THEIR DATE? REVIEW REVIEW. OR WON'T CONTINUE!!!!!**


	16. First Date

**DISCLAIMER: SO THE WHOLE TPEX THING, ISN'T WORKING**

**SO I ADMIT, I WILL NEVER OWN TWILIGHT ******

**BUT I WON'T GIVE UP ON THE WHOLE**

**TAYLOR LAUTNER THING!!!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, CANDLES, BELLA ITALIA ETC**

"Can I please look in the mirror?" Rosalie whined. Edward shook his head. Rosalie was losing it. "URGH" there was a sound of glass crashing. I looked at Kas. It wasn't her. It was Rosalie,

"Rose there is no point looking in the mirror." Kay joked. There was another smashing. "Emmett shouldn't you control your wife?" I asked. Emmett shook his head.

"Comfort Rose when she is angry. NO WAY!" We all laughed. I felt a sweet breath on my neck,

"Bella I think it's time for our first date." It was Edward

I turned around, Edward's face was inches away from mine, I swear if I was still human I would faint, "Okay," I answered. I was surprised I hadn't stuttered,

"Be ready at in an hour, and we shall go." He informed, with that he rushed out of the room. Alice and Amy were jumping up and down, Oh no!

"Bella, I don't have time for your strubborness, we are going to help you get changed, I can see you will say yes, so let's go," I decided to use some strategy

,

"Well in my future, I see me saying no" I said with a smile, Alice frowned,

"Well, my future is definite, so come on," I sighed, I decided to follow her, Alice and Amy dragged me to my room, They shoved me in a chair. They vanished out of the room, Emma entered the room, I looked at her begging, "Emma, please let me go, and I will pay you back!" She shook her head,

"No"

"Please," I begged, she looked at me,

"What's in it for me?" She asked mischeviously, I sighed,

"You can 5 of my credit cards, for a week" I bargained, She considered it,

"Anythink else, I mean if I do let you out, I am risking my life, and I'm not quite sure I just want some of your credit cards." She can be so annoying sometimes,

"Fine 5 of my credit cards, and a free massage," I said, she considered it,

"Okay," She agreed, she made her way to me,

"There in my pocket," I said, she reached and got my 5 most topped up credit cards and put them in her pocket. She started to undo one of the ropes. Alice and Amy walked in,

"What are you doing, Emma?!" Amy asked, Emma looked around

_Sorry Bella, I do love you _**Emma **

What is she talking about?

"I was ummm, tightening her ropes," Emma said, as she tightened the ropes, I looked at her. I sent her a message :

_You traitor! _

She gave me an apologetic smile. I scowled at her. Alice nodded,

"Okay," Alice said, Emma started walking out of the room,

_EMMA GIVE ME BACK MY CREDIT CARDS! _I thought to here

_SORRY BELLA, BUT I HAVE ABOUT 10 MILLION ON EACH OF THESE, IT'S TO GOOD TO GIVE BACK,_

_Fine but you won't get my free massage!_

Emma continued walking out. Urgh I was pissed

"So Bella let's get started," Alice said. I didn't even debate. Amy walked up to me with two dresses,

"So Bella, which one would you like to wear," I looked at the options, there was a light blue backless dress and a red tanktop and blue skinny jeans.

"Umm, skinny jeans?" I said, sounding like a question. Alice and Amy shook their head,

"No, you are going to wear this blue dress, okay?!" Alice said, I nodded obediently. I went into the bathroom to get changed, I walked out,  
"Okay, try this one on now," Amy said, handing me a red, thigh high dress. I made my way to the bathroom, Alice stopped me,

"BELLA, for gods sake we are all women, just get changed here!" She shouted, I looked down and mumbled, "Fine, I just thought you would be jealous of my body," I said jokily. They scowled at me. I smiled at them.

HOURS LATER…

"Bella, you can wear this," She handed me the light blue backless dress. I looked at her,

"Are you telling me that we are back to the same dress we had at the beginning?!" I asked, she nodded, I growled slightly. Alice grinned, there was a knock on the door,

"Guys, Hurry up, I said to be finished in 1 hour," It was Edward, Alice speedily did my make up. When she had finished I looked in the mirror, I looked great. I had blue eyeshadow, and dark red lipstick, my hair had light brown highlights, and curled slightly at the bottom.

"Okay, that's my job done," Amy said, they led me out, Edward was waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs, He gasped when he saw me, he was speechless.

_Oh My God, she looks beautiful _**Edward**

_Bella looks smoking _**Emmett**

_Wow, Alice did a really good job, she looks hot _**Chase**

That was when I realised everyone was looking, I looked down and blushed. Das and Kay ran up to me and hugged me,

"Auntie Bella you look great," Das said,

"Yeah, you look beautiful," Kay agreed. I smiled,

"Okay, bye guys, love you,"

"Love you too Bells," Kay and Das said, I took Edwards hand and he led me to his car, he drove for miles. He came to a stop after hours of driving,

"We are nearly there." He said, I lifted my gaze to stare at him, he was wearing a black tuxedo and a blue tie, I bet Alice told him the colour scheme, there was a sign that read Bella Italia, immediately remembered, this was where we had our first official date. I smiled at him. Realising I remembered he smiled back. We walked to the counter,

"Table for two, private please," Edward asked in his silky voice. The waitress led us to a table in the corner, he pulled out the chair. A waiter walked along, he looked at me,

_Wow, she is HOT, I hope they aren't together! _

We both growled,  
"What would you like," The waitor said, directing the question at me, I glanced at the menu,

"I will have the mushroom ravioli and a coke **[A/N familiar?] **When the food came, I digested it, sending off rays of contentment. Edward looked at me in amusement, I finished my mouthful,

"What, one of us have to act human," I said jokingly, He laughed. He continuosly looked at his watch,

"What's wrong?" I questioned. He shook his head,

"nothing, it's just that, we need to leave soon." I nodded and finished,

"Done," He gave me his jacket, I couldn't freeze but it was a nice gesture.

We got back in the car, we drove off. Within minutes he led me, into a familiar place, I recognized it, it was the meadow, We walked into the clearing, it was unrecognizable, thousands of candles surrounded a red blanket. There were two glasses, each containing a red substance, which I guessed was animal blood. **[A/N thanks to shericsanders for the idea]**"This is beautiful Edward!" I exclaimed. He smiled his crooked grin I used to love, and still do.

"It was Alice who set it up" He admitted, shrugged,

"Oh well" I said smiling, We made our way to the blanket. We cuddled. After minutes of just laying there, Edward spoke,

"Bella, I want you to know I love you, and that I am willing to wait until you are ready, friends is bareable," I nodded, to show him I was listening,

"Edward, I know, and thanks," I thanked

"And also, I will fight for you, I know you might love Chase, but I am hoping only as a friend," I turned to look at him,

"Me and Chase have history, Edward," I reminded him. Edward closed his eyes, and frowned,

"I know, Bella, but we had our good times, didn't we? Please Bella, just try and enjoy tonight, even if you don't love me, can you just pretend." He said sadly, I was really mean, I love him, and I am acting as if I don't. I just wanted to tell him, I love him, I knew I had to wait for a while. I nodded. We just lay there, my head on his chest, for hours.

"Bella, I am really sorry, for getting you involved in vampires, if I didn't you would have lived happy human life, and I am sorry for leaving you, you don't know what it did to me, I know I have already said, but I really love you, and I am angry at myself for leaving you, you were my reason for existence, and I just left, and now you have gone forever," He said the last bit sadly, I gave in,

"Edward,"

"Yes," He said glumly,

"I love you" I was about to say something, but I silenced him with a kiss.

**OKAY, THAT CHAPPY WAS SWEET, WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT CHAPPY? HUMOUR????? REVIEW REVIEW, SORRY I DIDN'T REVIEW SOONNER, IT'S JUST DOWNLOAD MANAGER CRASHED. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, WHAT IS YOU FAVE CHAPPY?? TELL ME REVIEW REVIEW.**


	17. Kisses, Hugs and Goodbyes

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**2HOURS LATER…**

**YOU KNOW WHAT, I NEVER WILL I HAVE BEEN SITTING HERE**

**AND I LOOK AT MY TWILIGHT BOOK, IT DOESN'T**

**APPEAR TO HAVE MY NAME ON IT! SO ALL BELONGS **

**TO ….FOR NOW :)**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY GUYS, YOU SAID, MAKE IT LONGER,**

**I DID!**

**Chapter 17**

"_Bella, I am really sorry, for getting you involved in vampires, if I didn't you would have lived happy human life, and I am sorry for leaving you, you don't know what it did to me, I know I have already said, but I really love you, and I am angry at myself for leaving you, you were my reason for existence, and I just left, and now you have gone forever," He said the last bit sadly, I gave in,_

"_Edward,"_

"_Yes," He said glumly,_

"_I love you" I was about to say something, but I silenced him with a kiss._

I broke the kiss, Edward looked at me, trying to see if he had imagined what I had just said. He looked into my eyes, I nodded confirming I had actually said that. He gasped,

_Did she really just say that _

He still wouldn't believe what I had just said.

"Edward," I said, trying to break his trance. He looked at me with his topaz eyes,

"Did you just say---you love me?" He stammered, I nodded my head; he looked at me in awe,

"How can you like me-let alone love me- after what I did to you?" He questioned, I sighed,

"Edward when you left me" He winced, remembering, he motioned for me to continue, "I forgave you, I thought, because I love you, if you were happy, I would let you be," I explained. Edward looked into my eyes; I was under his spell,

"Bella, I never was truly happy, I didn't know that until I met you, everyday I would look forward to see your face, I would no longer think of myself as a horrible, unlovable vampire. Every moment I was with you, a bit more of my human side came out, Bella you taught me how to love, even jealousy, I love you more and more each day. When I left, I realised how much I need you and want you. Bella I love you more than anyone I have ever known, when I left you, my family tried to get me to go out and have fun, but I couldn't, I would never be happy if you weren't there, you are my only reason to stay alive, I know that now. I always questioned why I was alive, now I know; it was so I could wait until an angel like you was born." He spoke sincerely **[A/N I hope you like that speech :)] **I took in a few unneeded breaths, trying to take in what he had just said.

"Bella?" He said after I had zoned out for a while,

"Edward, wow, umm, I want you to know, when I was told I was moving to Forks, I didn't want to, but as soon as I saw you, I knew it was a good thing, but when you left, I was really sad, I wouldn't do anything, I wouldn't even eat properly, everyone got sick of me, Charlie even nearly sent me to a Asylum! When I saw you the first time in 25 years, I was really happy, but I was sad," I started, he frowned, I shook my head, "No I was only sad because, I knew that you didn't love me, and that seeing you would make it worse and I would go back to the same zombie state I was in before. I didn't want to let you in, I thought if I told you how I felt you would laugh and leave me again. When I found out that you loved me again, I was really happy, it's just that I thought if I got all serious and happy as I had before, you would eventually leave me. I hope you can understand," I finished, Edward looked at me, sympathy in his eyes,

"I really wish you wouldn't of been in that state because of me, I mean I am only a vampire, I would of understood if you hated me" I cut him off,

"Edward you are part of me, and when you left, it felt like a part was taken away from me, I could never hate you, not once have I hated you, I have tried, admittedly, but I never could because deep down, I have always loved you" My gaze wondered to the ground, he reached my chin and pushed it up gently,

"Isabella Marie Swan," I winced at the use of my full name, "I love you, I have never once stopped loving you, leaving you was the worst mistake I have ever made in my whole 133 years of existence," He said sincerely, I looked down. He pulled me back and we laid on the blanket, my head placed on his chest. He chuckled; I turned to look at him,  
"What's so funny?" I asked, he smiled a crooked smile,

"1 year ago, I would have never thought I would be here with my only love," I smiled up at him,

"What did you think I would be doing?" He winced,

Well, I imagined you would be married, and have children maybe even be a grandma" realisation hit him, "Bella, I am a monster, I have taken all that away from you!" I shook my head vigorously,

"Edward you are not a monster, Das and Kay are like my children, and who needs a husband, when I have you? I have a family who cares for me."

"Families," I looked at him,

"What?"

"You have The Thomas', us Cullens and The Volturi," He said with a smile on his face, "You are special Bella, you are the most powerful, and by far the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen," He said, I giggled,

"Don't let Rosalie hear you say that!" I said jokingly.

I looked at my glass, "Is there anymore blood?" Edward shook his head,

"Do you want to go hunt?" He suggested, I nodded. Edward swiftly packed away the things, and we made our way to the forest to hunt, I started by hunting a lynx, commanding it to come to me, I was full after 6 lynxes, and 3 mountain lions, I sat to watch Edward finish his hunt, he finished soon after, his clothes looked as though he had just got ready.

"I didn't know you liked mountain lions," Edward said, I nodded,

"Yeah, I guess I inherited that from you" I said as I laughed. We made our way to the car, We began to drive home,

"So Bella, after just now, does that mean, you are willing to give us a try?" He questioned, I nodded,

"Yeah, I will, but you must understand, I might have to take it slowly, my family can be overprotective, so they might not agree with us, but once they understand I am happy they will understand," I added, he nodded,

"I understand," He agreed, we drove home. We reached home, I grasped Edward's hand and we walked through the door, we made our way to the living room, everyone was in a circle, I looked at Esme,

"Have they been bad or something?" I asked, She shook her head laughing,

"No they are playing a game." She answered, Crap that isn't good, upon hearing my voice, Das and Kay ran up to me, I kissed them on the cheek and walked further into the room with Edward, him holding one of my hands, Kay holding the other, Emmett looked at mine and Edward's hand entwined,

"Bella, you do know that is Edward's hand you are holding, not Damien's?" He asked, seriously, I nodded laughing,

_AWW are they back together _**Jane**

_OMG I knew it _**Aro**

_Yeah I get my sister back _**Jasper**

_Time for wedding planning _**Alice**

I sent Alice:

_Alice, do not plan our wedding, there might not be a wedding! _Edward frowned,

_We will see_ Alice thought

_We shall _I confirmed

"I know Em" Emmett still didn't understand.

"Is he forcing you to, is it that game we played?" I laughed, shaking my head,

"No, Em, me and Edward have decided to give it another go"

"WHAT?!" Chase screamed.

_I need to talk to Chase, Edward _

_I understand, my love_

"Chase, can I talk to you?" I asked Chase looked up, and nodded, I led him into my bedroom, I heard Emmett's faint voice, "OOhh, Edward, you have been with her for what, 3 hours and she is already cheating on you with her ex, not a good sign," I heard a clashing noise, what I am assuming was from Rosalie's fist. I laughed, but I was quite annoyed,  
"EMMETT I CAN HEAR YOU!!" I screamed. There was a chorus of laughter, We went up the stairs, I could still hear Emmett's faint voice,

"Edward, how does it feel to be cheated on, so early in the relationship," I groaned,

"EMMETT, IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING I WILL THROW YOU INTOTHAT WALL," Edward shouted, I heard Esme whimper,

"Sorry," Emmett muttered, I heard a massive crash,

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Emmett screeched,

"I told you not to talk!" Edward snapped, I could hear Esme dry sobbing,

"It's not even your house, and those were vintage walls, why would you do that?!" She asked through tears. Me and Chase entered my room, we sat on the bed, closing the door behind us, not that it would have any effect, I pulled my shield over us, so no one could hear us,

"Chase don't worry no one can hear us," He sighed, "Chase, I'm sorry I didn't tell you first, but I wasn't expecting to get back with him," I explained,

"I knew you would eventually, Bells, it's just that, I don't understand why you took him back after what he did to you!" Chase said. I nodded,

"I understand your confusion, I have never stopped loving him, Chase, even though I might hate him sometimes, I always knew if by chance he came back, I would take him back within a heartbeat," I explained, Chase looked down,

"Does that mean when you were with me, you didn't love me," I shook my head vigorously,

"No, Chase, I did love you, I always will, it's just that I never stopped loving him, I loved both of you," I said,

"Do you still love me?" He asked,

"In a way I do, We are best friends, you are my best friend ever, I can tell you everything, but I think it would be better if we were in a brother-sister relationship, I don't want to ruin want we have Chase, you are the person I can come to when I am upset, and I know you will listen, so can you please know I love Edward and that I will always love you, but not in that way. We have a strong bond, Chase, but we can never be no more than friends," Chase frowned,

"I thought you would say that, don't worry, I am happy to be your protective brother," He said,

"Chase, I know there will be someone who can love you, and you will love them, much more than you loved me," He shook his head,

"You will always come first, Bells," He stated,

"You will always come first with me too, Chase, it's just you will be joint first…" He nodded,

"Joint first is fine," He agreed, smiling. "But Bella, will we spend as much time together as we usually do, we were inseparable, but now, you will spending all your free time with Edward, we will drift apart," He said sadly, I shook my head,

"Chase, nothing will change, I will always be there for you, and yes we can spend time together, we will still spend every minute of the day together, don't worry, I have known you for 25 years, I would not leave you just because my ex comes along," I explained. Chase looked relieved,

"Okay then, thanks Bells," He kissed my forehead,

"If you ever repeat what I just said, I will cheerfully beat you to death **[A/N familiar?]** Amy and Emma would kill me!" I said jokingly,

"They should know you love me more," Chase said cockily, we walked into the living room, everyone was playing a game,

"What you guys playing?" I asked,

"Would you rather" Emmett answered. I sat down next to Edward, and signalled for Chase to come sit next to me, he sat down and grinned at me, I smiled back, I slipped my hand into Edward's.

"What have we missed?" Emmett put his hand in the air, waving it around like a school child, I rolled my eyes, "Emmett,"

"WELL JASPER WOULD KISS A CROCADILE!!!" He shouted. Jasper looked at him,

"IF I HAD TO!!!!!!I WOULDN'T DO IT VOLUNTARILY!" He defended. We all laughed.

"Anything else?" I questioned.

"Well your daddy dearest would eat a carrot instead of kissing you," Emmett said, I looked appalled,

"Well I would be offended, but he is my dad, and that is wrong, that's like Emmett, would you kiss Carlisle over human food," I asked. Dad smiled at me. Emmett looked at Carlisle,

"Yes," He said,

_That is mank_**Esme**_!_

_OMG I am married to a bisexual _**[A/N no offence to Bi's] Rosalie**

_I didn't know Emmett bent that way! _**Tom.**

Emmett looked embarrassed. I could feel the embarrassment radiating off of him,

"You didn't let me finish! It depends on which human food, if it was rice krispies or coco pops, with WARM milk then human food, anything else kiss,"

"Emmett mate, that doesn't make it any better" Rob joked. Emmett pouted and crossed his arms; I decided to change the subject

"Whose go is it?" I asked. Emmett pointed to Rosalie,

"Okay, would you rather kiss Mr Peterson, or make out with Carlisle, Bella" Rosalie began, I was about to say neither, but Carlisle interrupted me,

"YOU KNOW WHAT KIDS, LET'S STOP THERE" He commanded. We all laughed,

"What would you have picked Bella," Emma questioned, I laughed, and jokingly winked at Carlisle, this sent everyone into hysterics,

A song began to play,

_I like big buts and I cannot lie You other brothers _He picked it up. I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation,

**Yeah**

**Again?!**

**Okay**

**Tonight…**

Dad hung up, "Bells, everyone, we have to go," I looked down, Das and Kay did the same,

"WHYYY" They chorused,

"Dmtri needs us, he is lost in Italy, AGAIN!" He said, angrily,  
"WHAT?! Fine, Bye," I said sadly. Das and Kay ran over to me, clinging on to me,

"We don't want to go," Das whined,

"You have to kiddo," Dad said,

_I wish we could stay with Auntie Bells _**Das**

_I don't want to goo _**Kay**

"Dad, can't they stay for a bit longer, and then I will drop then back off in Volterea," I asked. Das and Kay looked at me wide eyed,  
"Please Uncle Aro PLEASE" They begged continuosly,

"Okay then, but Jane you must come," He announced. Das and Kay started cheering, Aro and Jane got up,

"Bye guys," Jane said, I ran up to her and hugged her,

"Bye Jane, Love you, you are my best friend," I heard a fake cough, it was Chase, "Second," I heard another fake cough, "Third" I said looking at a smiling Emma, I heard another fake cough, "Fourth," I heard another one,  
"OKAY JOINT FIRST, JOINT FIRST OKAY!!!" Everyone nodded, Emmett looked at me,

"I wasn't ake coughing to get your attention, Bella, I had a genuine cough." Emmett said. Everyone looked at him,

"Emmett, vampires can't cough." Emmett shrugged,

"See you soon Jane, I will come in like a week or so," I said, giving her one fnal hug. I moved on to Dad,

"Bye, Dad, see you in a week," I snuggled into his chest.

"Bye, baby girl," Dad said, squeezing me. After they said bye to everyone, they went into their car, Das and Kay were waving vigorously, The Cullens were more hesitate, but still waved, "BYE LOVE YOU" I shouted,

"LOVE YOU TOO" Jane and Dad shouted back.

**OKAY, YOU WERE ALL SAYING MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER,**

**I HOPE THIS IS SATISFACTORY!!!!! LOL THIS TOOK ME AGESS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, FAVE CHAPPY?! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, NEW LIFE OLD FRIENDS AND SUMMER POOL MADNESS!**


	18. Shopping, Lingerie & DISASTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, I NEVER WILL**

**DEAL WITH IT**

**Chapter 18**

"_Emmett, vampires can't cough." Emmett shrugged,_

"_See you soon Jane, I will come in like a week or so," I said, giving her one fnal hug. I moved on to Dad,_

"_Bye, Dad, see you in a week," I snuggled into his chest._

"_Bye, baby girl," Dad said, squeezing me. After they said bye to everyone, they went into their car, Das and Kay were waving vigorously, The Cullens were more hesitate, but still waved, "BYE LOVE YOU" I shouted,_

"_LOVE YOU TOO" Jane and Dad shouted back._

**BPOV**

Aro and Jane's car soon vanished out of sight,

"Well that was an eventful weekend," Esme said cheerfully. We all nodded,

"I would of never thought the Volturi could be so fun!" Emmett joked, me, Chase and Tom glared at him. Emmett let out a nervous laugh, "I mean they are; not that I doubted it, I mean it's just Jane is small--" Emmett was interrupted by a loud echoing noise, Alice had slapped him across the face. Emmett looked down,

"Well that hurt right here Alice," Emmett said sadly, pointing at his heart, this made us laugh. "Why are you all laughing? You people have a heart of stone!" He said,

"Well you could say that…" Chase muttered, I started laughing. Emmett silenced me with a glare.

"Bella, must I tell you---" Alice slapped Emmett again,

"EMMETT, SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed. He immediately shut up,

"Well what shall we do, we have school tomorrow," Alice said. I was interrupted by a vision,

_*VISION: All the girls were shopping, in the biggest mall in the continent. The boys came running along,*_

Me and Alice squealed, causing everyone to jump. Tom groaned, he hated shopping. We smiled widely,

_Girls, we are going shopping _I sent to all the girls

We all squealed, the boys looked at us weirdly,

_What the hell? _**Rob**

_Do they always do that? _**Jasper**

_Okay…I will pretend that was normal… _**Carlisle**

_I AM NOT SHOPPING, I WILL RATHER DIE…AGAIN _**Tom**

_If I didn't love Bella, I would think she is highly weird. _**Edward**

_Do all girls have random outbursts? _**Emmett**

_No_ I sent back to Emmett, he looked around frantically,

_Who the hell is this? _He couldn't remember my power,

_Who do you think this is? _I asked him in a eerie voice. I was struggling to keep my face in an emotionless state.

_Satan? _

_No, dumbass,_

_Satan Jr._ This made me laugh. I had to keep hold of Edward to keep my balance, he willingly put his arms around me. Chase growled slightly,

_Haha Emmett you are so funny! _I sent back

_YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO GET OUT OF MY BRAIN!_ He screamed inwardly,

_What brain?_ I questioned jokingly,

_FINE, MY HEAD, _He said finishing his threat. He started counting down. _10, 9, 8, 6, 4,3,2,0… hello?_

_Yes_ I said mischeviously.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, CAN ANYONE ELSE HEAR THAT VOICE?!" Emmett screeched out loud. Everyone gave him a questioning glance, and then shook their heads. Emmett covered his ears and crumbled to the ground, seconds later he stood back him,

"False alarm… it's gone," We all laughed.

_Or has it? _I thought to him jokingly. Emmett screamed and ran out the house.

_Emmett is a weird man _**Rob**

_And I married him… _**Rose**

_He hears voices…WEIRDO _I glared at Chase. _ Love you Bells,_ Edward growled slightly. I slipped my hand into Edwards, comfortingly.

"Ems, Amy, Alice, Esme let's go…SHOPPING" I screamed. There was an eruption of cheers, I started laughing. Edward started grinning mischevoiusly. I looked up at him,

"Ladies I believe, due to a little be we made, we get to choose your clothes," He said smiling. Emmett grinned. We all walked upstairs, Emmett walked into my closet,  
"Okay Alice, you can wear this Emma hmmm, you have a hourglass shape, you can wear this, Bella Darling, you have a petite figure so I suggest this, Rosalie babes you want something to emphasis your cleavage, wear this, Amy, you have a flat chest, wear this, toilet paper is over there and Esme, what you are wearing SOO last year, change into this." Emmett said, in a gay fashion stylist voice **[A/N I kno not all ale stylist are gay no offence] **We all nodded and started to get changed. We didn't look to bad. I was wearing a light blue dress with thin straps; Alice was wearing a small black strapless dress; Amy was wearing a shirt and skinny jeans; Emma was wearing a leather jacket and dark blue skinny jeans and Esme was wearing a flower covered dress, we looked pretty good,

"Thanks Emmett, we look pretty good," I thanked. Emmett nodded,

"I know, Move over Gok! **[A/N btw Gok is a fashion person Gok Wan] **" The boys looked at Emmett,

_Gay much…?! _**Jasper**

_What is he doing? _**Rob**

_We are meant to make them look bad! Not good, _**Tom**

_OMG did I just do that. OMG did I just say Oh EM GEE?! _**Emmett**

I started laughing. Within seconds our clothes were gone, we were all left in just our underwear. I looked at thee boys, they had shredded pieces of our clothes in their hads. Emma smirked, "You could of waited boys…"She said seductively. All the boys were looking at us hungrily. Emmett broke down, "Aww come one guys, that was uncalled for! Why would you do that?!" Tom gained control and got some clothes, he came back with the most ugliest clothes EVER!

"Put this on Bella," Tom demanded, throwing a baggy tracksuit and a tanktop to me.

"Okay, Bye boys, you can wait outside," I said signalling them out the door, Rob shook his head,

"Noo, we should stay here just to keep an eye on you." He said. The boys all nodded, I shook my head,

"No," I used my power to teleport them outside. All the girls were edging closer to tears,

" I can't wear this!!!" Alice screamed. Everyone was saying the same stuff.

"Guys, calm down, they never said we couldn't customize it!" Everyone looked at me,

_Bella, you are a genius _**Emma**

_OMG Bella I LOVE you _**Alice**

_I know god brought us together for a reason _**Amy**

_This is why I like to call her my sister _ **Rosalie **

We walked into my dressing room and got out all the sequins, glitter, staplers, and sewing machines, we all sat down and customized our outfits.

My plain trackies and nike t-shirt had been transformed into. Baggy short shorts and a skin tight Nike top with gems around the tick. Alice's shorts and purple and green dress had now been changed into a all purple dress and the shorts had been made into leggings. Amy had put gems, diamonds and glitter all over her outfit. Esme had ripped skinny jeans and a baggy t-shirt; she had made it skin tight and had sewn up all the remaining holes in the shirts. We all had gotten changed, we all looked as if we were dressed from a top designer shop. We walked down the stairs. The boys surprisingly looked up from their xbox game, to look at us. Emmett was first to debat.

"Wait, you have to wear what we gave you!" He argued. I nodded,

"We have, we just costumized it…"

"A lot," Alice finished for me." Us girls' were all grinning stupidly.

"Let's go shopping then," Amy declared, all the girls climbed into my Aston Martin, all the boys climbed into Chase' Mercedes. We made our way to the mall. My phone started to vibrate, I saw the Caller ID, it was Chase.

**Heyy**

_Hey Bells_

**Hey Chase and others**

_We just calling to tell you we get to pick your clothes at the mall._

_*hang up* _

The girl's all heard the conversation. They all screamed.

**EPOV**

All the boys climbed into Chase' Mercedes. I was starting to get along with him. We were on our way to the mall.

"Guys, our plan, was crap." I admitted,

"It backfired," Tom altered,

"Them girl's are just too clever!" I said angrily,

"and sexy…" Emmett trailed off. I started imagining Bella in her skimpy outfit. She looked great. I switched on the radio. Music started to play. It was rap. Emmett moaned.

"Change it," I changed it,

_Welcome to Cbeebies, now time for hard maths!_

Emmett cheered, "YEAHH"

_2 plus 2 is? _"Five" Emmett shouted _Well done, _Emmett grinned stupidly. It carried on for hours, it started getting boring. I moved my hand to change the station.

"LEAVE IT!" Emmett shouted, I shook my head and changed it back to some classical music. "URGH, Beethoven, is dead! Change it," Emmett moaned. Everyone shouted leave it, as anything was better than Cbeebies. Emmett pulled down the window, he started climbing out, "I will jump," He threatened, I shrugged,

_Yes, because jumping out of a two foot tall window could kill you, but a 500 foot drop, that's nothing! _**Jasper**

I laughed. Emmett jumped out, instead of shouted. I pulled the window back up and muttered, "Good riddance," Everyone laughed. Tom zoned out, he was having a vision.

_*VISION: Emmett on the side of the road holding a sign that said, HITCH HIKER NEED TO GET TO THE MALL.* _

This sent me into fits of laughter, "He survived," I joked. We continued driving in silence,

"Guys, at the mall we get to choose their clothes so, we will get them back then!" Chase said, We all nodded, Chase got out his phone and started dialling a familiar number, Bella

**Heyy**

_Hey Bells_

**Hey Chase and others**

_We just calling to tell you we get to pick your clothes at the mall._

_*hang up* _

Before we hung up, I heard screams. I grinned inwardly, this would be great! We arrived before the girls, we waited for them by the entrance, they finally arrived. I gasped as I saw Bella' outfit in real life. It was still as breath taking as it was the first time I saw it. I would have to bat the guys away. A lot. This annoyed me abit. But It was nice to know that all the guys Bella could of chosen, she chose me. I smiled at this. I felt two arms wrap around me,

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"You," I answered simply. She giggled. I held her hand in mine, and we made our way to the entrance of the mall. Everyone followed behind. We walked into the mall.

We started wondering to the clothes section. I received a phone call,

**Hello Edward it's Emmett**

_How come it says Unknown?_

**Yeah I am hitch hiking and I have caught a ride with Bob**

_Okay, what do you want?_

**Well he is about to drop me off, turns out I told him the wrong mall,**

_And I need to know that because…_

**Well can you come pick me up **Emmett begged

_Okkay where are you?_

**The mall across the road,**

_WHAT?! Emmett just walk over!_

**I might get run over!**

_Emmett how many times YOU ARE INVINCIBLE!!_

_*hang up* _

I went to collect Emmett. We entered the mall, and met everyone again, we started walking around the mall. Emmett came to a abrupt stop,

_Edward can we please go in there! _**Emmett**

I looked, it was Victoria Secret, So tempting,

"Okay let's go," I gave in, we walked in. I walked straight over to the lingerie, imagining Bella in this, I kept getting horrible thoughts from men picturing their girlfriends in different ligeries.

_Wow, this black would look lovely on Enita, Oh and Jane _

_This girll is finne, she would look lovely in this blue one, and so would all her friends,_

I realised the picture the man imagined was Bella and the girls'.

"Emmett the girl's are here, Tom, Chase, Rob, Jasper and Carlisle are waiting outside, follow me," I directed us behind some clothes, we waited silently. Someone saw us,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOYS DOING IN THE BRA SECTION?! PERVERTS!!!" A lady shouted. She looked about 80. Some one needs to tell her there is an age limit to that sort of bra she is planning.

"We can explain, our mum is over there," I pointed in a random position, I turned to run, Emmett didn't follow, great. I ran back and began to drag him, the lady turned around though,

"Your mum is in the men's toilet?" The lady said, I nodded,

"Sex change." The lady nodded, We quickly ran out of the store and joined the boys,

"Where have you guys been?" Carlisle asked. I looked at Emmett nervously,

"Toilet," They all nodded. Phew close one. The girl's walked out with hundreds of bags, about 10 at least. I ran up to Bella.

"So, what did you buy?" I asked innocently, the boys asked the same question, The girl's grinned at each other a and pulled out a handful of things from one of their bags.

"CANDY!!!" They all screamed.

"What the…" All us boys aid in unison. The girls all laughed, and then winked,

"Don't worry we have stuff for tonight," I smiled, they dug into the bags,

"CHOCOLATE!!!" They screeched. I frowned.

"Okay then…" I said disappointedly.

5 HOURS AND MANY SHOPPING BAGS LATER…

We all squeezed into the cars, in mine was, Chase, Edward, Emmett, Emma and Carlisle the others were in the other car. Chase had bravely given the key to his car to move! I thought inwardly. Chase was driving home at speedingly fast rate goin about 200mph.

_*VISION A girl that looked about 20 was crossing the road, a black Aston Martin runs her over. And kills her*_

I realised that was my car,

"STOPPP" I yelled. Chase immediately stopped the car, tyres screeching. It was too late. It all happened so fast. The girl had been thrown 30 feet, she was still miraculously breathing, but she was losing blood at an alarming rate.

**LONG ENOUGH??????????????? OVER 2,000 WORDS!**

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY!!!!!! I FEEL REALLY EVIL. I HAVE A BRILLIANT PLAN ABOUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! REVIIEW REVIEW, I AM GOING TO FRANCE IN 3 DAYS SO IF I GET 10 OR MORE REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE BEFORE THEN I MIGHT ALLOW LESS, DEPENDS HOW NICE I FEEL, IT WOULD MEAN TO LEAVE YOU ON THIS CLIFFY FOR A WEEK AND A BIT!**


	19. New addition to the family

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NOTHING IN HERE**

**IS MINE :(**

**Previously**

_*VISION A girl that looked about 20 was crossing the road, a black Aston Martin runs her over. And kills her*_

_I realised that was my car,_

"_STOPPP" I yelled. Chase immediately stopped the car, tyres screeching. It was too late. It all happened so fast. The girl had been thrown 30 feet, she was still miraculously breathing, but she was losing blood at an alarming rate._

**Chapter 19**

**Dedicated to all my reviewers last chapter!**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**BPOV**

I ran up to the girl, frantically feeling for her pulse. She was still alive, but barely breathing. Everyone started approaching, Jasper hung back trying to control his bloodlust. I guess in 25 years, not much changes. I could see everyone was surprised at my control of my bloodlust.

"Carlisle, come here I need help," Carlisle ran to my side,

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked panicked.

"I don't think she will make it!" I said frantically, He nodded,

"I don't think so either," He agreed, I took of my jacket and started wrapping it around her wound, It was soon soaked in blood, I turned around, everyone was holding Jasper, Chase was sitting down, his head in his hands,

_How could I do this? I should of paid more attention to the road! I am an idiot _**Chase**

_Poor Chase, he looks awful, _**Emmett**

_I may not really like Chase, but he looks bad, maybe I should go comfort him, _**Edward**

_I NEED THAT BLOOD! _**Jasper **

I could see Jasper would not be able to hold for a while,

"Let him go, guys, I can see your tired I will hold," I shouted. Everyone let go nervously. I held him and created a shield. Jasper struggled, trying to get in.

"Carlisle, this isn't working, she is going to die!" I shouted desperately.

"Bella, calm down, we don't have any time to take her to the hospital," Carlisle said sadly. I saw everyone waited impatiently outside, Chase looked up from his hand, he started sniffing. He caught the girl's scent and stood up and started racing over, I blocked him. It sounded like two boulders smashing.

"CHASE SIT DOWN!!" I screamed pushing him out of the shield. He wouldn't move.

_Her blood, is amazing. I need to taste it. Why can't they let me try it? _**Chase**

It all clicked. Chase never had problem with his bloodlust. This girl was his singer.

I ran over to Chase, He was dry sobbing, he looked up at me,

"Bella, I want to taste her blood, please" He begged me, I kissed his forehead.

"Chase, you can't I know you want to taste her blood, but Chase she is your singer." I explained. "You love her," I said.

"NO I DON'T I JUST WANT HER BLOOD!" He shouted.

"Chase, just stay here ok, don't drink her blood, for me Chase, please" I begged.

"I will try," He agreed. I knew this was hard on him. I ran back over.

"Carlisle how are we doing?" He shook his head,

"She will die in about 30 minutes," He said sadly,

"We should stay with her," I suggested.

"Why don't you change her," Amy advised. I shook my head,

"No, we couldn't do this, she might not want to be a vampire, I couldn't do that to her." I explained.

_I feel bad for Chase, I remember how hard it was for me when I first met Bella _**Edward**

_Oh my god, can't we just change her? _**Emmett**

_Poor girl, she is dying painfully _**Esme **

The girl's pulse started slowing down.

"Carlisle quick pass me the towel," I shouted pointing to a towel. Carlisle quickly passed me the towel. I completely forgot about the shield, lots of things happened at once. Chase's nose snapped the air he started charging at the girl's body, who was still oozing with blood, everyone automatically ran up to him and blocked the path. I came into contact with Chase's rock hard body, it sounded like boulder's smashing, it echoed through the deserted road. Chase soon calmed down. Jasper suddenly wasn't where he was. I swivelled my head to the girl's body. Please no. My fears were confirmed. Jasper was next to her body, sucking her blood.

"NOOOO" I screamed. I ran up to him, full sprint and shoved Jasper off the girl.

"JASPER!" Everyone shouted. Everyone started making their way to me,

"Guy's go find Jasper," I commanded, Chase and Carlisle stayed behind,

"Carlisle I think it's too late." He nodded, I bent down and attempted sucking out the venom, Edward saw me and came charging back, and flung me off her.

"EDWARD WHAT THE HELL?!" I screeched,

"YOU WERE GOING TO SUCK HER DRY!!" He shouted. I shook my head,

"Edward, Bella was trying to suck the venom out of her," Carlisle said. Edward sucked in a breath of air,

"Oh, sorry," He apologised. I nodded,

Suddenly the girl started screaming, I knew this meant she was going through the change. Everyone returned, Jasper was now calmed down. We all sat around her.

The girl let out another scream.

_Oh no, poor her _**Amy**

_I can remember my change, I feel so sorry for her, _**Rosalie**

_This is all my fault, I am horrible after 25 years my bloodlust is still not perfected. I am a letdown, to my family. First Bella, now her. _**Jasper**

_I wanted to taste her blood, _**Chase**

The last thought surprised me,

_This is agony! I want to die! What is happening, I was just crossing the road! _I recognise her, it was the girl.

"Guys, the girl, I can hear her thoughts, Edward try to read her mind as well," he paused, then nodded, "I will create a conversation with her," I said. Everyone nodded,

"Can she hear us?" Emmett asked. I shook my head.

**Girl **_Bella_

_Hello, can you hear me_ I sent her

**Yes what is happening?**

_I am really sorry_

**What is happening to me? Am I dying?**

_In a way_

**Who is this then? **

_My name is Bella, do you want to know what is happening?_

**Yes. Please**

_Well. First off I am a vampire_

**OMG REALLY?!**

_Yes, You were crossing the road, and we ran you over, by accident. And well my brother lost control and bit you, so we have to change you into a vampire, I am really sorry. I would of left you, you probably prefer death than being a bloodsucking monster. I am really sorry. _ I apologised.

**No, it's okay, I don't mind. I read about Vampires, I don't mind, I always knew they exist.**

_Well this change will take 3 days, and it has only been an hour, so you have a while yet, it will hurt, a lot, and you will feel like dying,_

**I haven't really felt anything, since you have talked to me. Thanks.**

_That's okay, we better get home, I will talk to you tonight okay. I am sorry once again_

**It's okay, honestly, bye**__

_By the way what is your name?_

**Grace**

With that I picked her up and ran her home, tucking her into my bed. Everyone was downstairs, I went and greeted them,

"Hey, guys, Grace is upstairs, going through the change," I explained. They all nodded,

"We need to decide, who's family will she go with," Tom said, this was the bit I was dreading choosing between my new life and Old friends **[A/N aha I had to use the title there!] **

"Well, since Bella and Edward are together" Chase winced. "We will be seeing a lot more of each other, So why don't we build a massive house for all of us?" Alice suggested, everyone hesitantly agreed.

"Well we can do that later on," Emmett said,

TWO DAYS LATER…

I went up to see Grace, she would soon finish her change,

_Bella, is that you?_

**Yeah, it's me**

_Thank you--- _She was interrupted by her screaming, _ARGH BELLA IT HURTS!!! MAKE IT STOP _she shouted frantically. This was the first time she had shouted in a while

**Make what stop? Grace listen to me, only my voice,**

_I am trying, but I can't! _She screamed desperately

**Grace, hang on, the change will be over in a minute, hold on **I pleaded, I had grown a strong bond with her during the last two days. We had gotten to know each other, and we started talking about her past life. Turns out she had 3 brothers and 1 sister, her mum died when she was little, and her dad married awomen who abused her and her siblings. She said she would only miss her siblings, I told her about my life. All about Renee, Charlie, Jacob and Forks. She was surprised when I told her about werewolves, she said my life was very troublesome, as I told her about my encounter with 3 bad vampires, I also explained to her about the Volturi.

Grace was 19 years old and had blonde flowing hair. Her heart started thumping, quick and desperate, it gave one last thump, and stopped, I knew this meant the change had finished. I braced myself, preparing my shield, if she attempted to bite me. She woke up, her eyes were blood red. She made no attempt to come near me. She looked around for a while.

_Wow, this is amazing! _She thought.

"Grace I know, but you must come hunting with me, we need to go hunting. You will feel a uncomfortable itching at the back of your throat," I said soothingly, her head snapped in my direction. She growled and pulled her teeth back and then snarled. Everyone heard this and came upstairs. "Stay outside guys, I got it under control," I said, Carlisle shook his head,

"Bella, she is a newborn, we can't leave you alone." I nodded,

"Yes you can trust me," Everyone hovered by the door, "Look, I have dealt with 5 newborns, by myself, I will be fine," I said emphasising the word fine, they all nodded and left.

"Grace it's me Bella, remember?" I said, calmly, she nodded

_Oh, hey Bella, sorry I growled at you. I didn't remember who you were. Sorry_

"It's okay, we need to go hunting come on" I said as I jumped out the window. Grace hesitantly stepped up by the window,

"Jump trust me, you will be fine," I assured, with one final glance she jumped and landed softly. She beamed at me. I smiled back. I took her hand and we ran to feed. On the way I told her about our diet, she was fine with it. We came across a herd of elk,  
"Smell that, it's elk, one of my favourite!" I exclaimed. Grace shook her head,  
"It smells, disgusting!" She said, a deer ran past, Grace ran, full speed at the deer and tackled it down, she immediately started lapping the blood up, when she had finished she had blood all down her clothes. "Well at least, we know your new favourite," I joked lightly. We ran up and around, hunting, we continued hunting for hours, it started getting dark,

"I'm full, let's go Grace,"

"Okay," She agreed. We made our way home,

"So Grace, you did good for the first hunt!"

"Thanks,"

"We better go home, meet the others and then you can shower," I advised. Grace looked nervous.

"Bella can we please go to the Cullen house and use their shower, then can we go see them when I have finished. I would hate them to see me for the first time, in bloodied jeans and ripped clothes," I laughed,

"Okay, they won't mind," We ran to the Cullen's house, Grace made her way to the bathroom and showered, I didn't bother, I was clean. Grace walked in towel wrapped around her,

"What should I wear?" She asked nervously,

"Don't worry, you can borrow some of alice's clothes, she won't mind!" I said, throwing her a shirt and skinny jeans,

"Good thing you are both the same size!" I said jokingly. Grace nodded.

"I am ready to go back to your house,"

"Our house," I said, "You will be living with us, if you don't mind, if you don't like us, you can move out when you aren't a newborn, and have controlled your thirst," I said, Grace smiled at me,

"I would love that!" She exclaimed, hugging me,

We ran home. We entered the house,

"Time to meet the family,"

**HOW YOU LIKE, THIS CHAPTER WASN'T REALLY A FUNNY ONE, IT WAS A MORE SERIOUS ONE.**

**I HAVE A REALLY GOOD IDEA, CHASE AND GRACE GET TOGETHER. BECAYSE CHASE IS ANNOYING ME WITH THE WHOLE, 'I LOVVE YO BELLA' GOOD IDEA?? REVIEW REVIEW**

**I MIGHT TRY TO UPDATE BEFORE I GO TO FRANCE IN 2 DAYS, SO REVIEW FAST!**


	20. Introductions & Kisses

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I OWN GRACE AND OTHERS BUT NOT THE CULLENS OR BELLA OR THE VOLTURI**

**ALL BELONGS TO **

"_Our house," I said, "You will be living with us, if you don't mind, if you don't like us, you can move out when you aren't a newborn, and have controlled your thirst," I said, Grace smiled at me,_

"_I would love that!" She exclaimed, hugging me,_

_We ran home. We entered the house,_

"_Time to meet the family,"_

**Chapter 20**

GracePOV

I was a bit nervous at seeing Bella's family. I hoped they were as nice as her, she had been a real help during my change. She had become by far my best friend. We walked into the house, I could hear everyone in the living room. Bella walked in first, I hovered by the door.

"Guys, Grace is here, she has controlled her thirst. I think. But be careful." Bella explained. She came out and waved me in. I hesitantly stepped into the room. I looked around all eyes were on me.

"So everyone this is Grace," Bella said. Everyone nodded and muttered hi's. I walked up to Bella's side. A boy came up to me "Hi I'm Emmett," I turned to look at him. He was quite tall and had stone hard muscles. I could tell he was the strongest.

"He isn't I am" Bella said, smirking. Bella nodded to a girl, she wouldn't make any attempt to move closer to me. "This is Rosalie, his mate." Bella introduced for her/ I looked at her. She was one of the prettiest people I have ever seen, after Bella of course. Bella smiled at this. Her long blonde curls flowed down her back, her posture was rigid, and straight. There was a line forming,

"Hi I'm Carlisle, leader of the Cullen Coven" I nodded and shook his hand. He had blonde hair and piercing topaz eyes.

"I'm Esme, Carlisle's mate," She shook my hand warmly and smiled. She had beautiful light brown hair.

"I'm Jasper, I belong to the Cullen Coven and am the newest vegetarian, and I still struggle. My power is Empath, I can feel and give out emotions." He said laughing, I giggled along with him. He had an attractive face and different shades of brown in his hair. The next person approached me, literally dancing.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Jasper is my mate, I looove shopping, we can be shopping buddies! And my power is I can see the future," She said happily dancing. She had short, black spiky hair. I smiled at her,

"I'm Rob, I am part of the Swan Coven, and my power is my strength." He had nice sleek black hair.

"Hi I'm Emma, Tom is my mate and I have no power. But I have a power of FASHION" She seemed as energetic as the Alice person. She was also small. She had

"I'm Amy, my power is telekinetics, and I'm part of the Swan Coven. My mate is Rob," She was identical to Alice, literally.

"I'm Tom, as you know Emma is my mate and my power is the same as Alice's I can see the future."

"I'm Edward. Bella is kind of my mate." I laughed at this. Bella laughed to.

"We are Kay and Das. Kasey and Damien to you." They said in unison. They were cute and were probably only 8. The last person was a man. Although everyone had pale white skin and topaz eyes, he looked really good! I think I might be in love.

"I'm Chase, my power is levitation," I was relieved to hear he wasn't taken. I smiled at him. We all sat in the living room. I sat next to Chase. The more time I spent with him, the more I knew I was falling for him. I just hope he was falling for me.

BPOV

I could see Grace was beginning to fall for Chase, I mean it wasn't that hard to believe, Chase was a good looking guy. I smiled at Grace. We all were sitting in the living room.  
"So Grace, why don't we get to know you a bit, you seem interesting." Chase said in his smooth voice. Grace looked down.

_Wow. Chase is an amazing guy, his voice, his hair, his eyes. Everything about him is breath taking, _**Grace**

"O-okay, why don't you all ask me questions?" She asked. Everyone agreed.

"So what's your full name?" Chase asked.

"Grace Louise Baker" She answered.

_I hope I don't say anything stupid _**Grace**

_That's such a nice name _**Esme**

"Tell us about your family and friends. Before your change." Esme said kindly. I could see Grace look a bit upset.

"Well my mum died when I was 15 and me and my mum were really close so I took it the worst. My dad married 2 weeks later. Which I thought was so mean. Turns out he never really loved my mum, and only stayed because of me. He married someone called Lucy and she was really horrible. She treated my dad badly and only really stayed because my dad was wealthy. She manipulated him into liking her and not me. The night I went out walking was when I got in a fight with my dad and in the end he lost it and said he never wanted to see me again. I found out days later Lucy died in a crash. I was rather happy. But I didn't want to go back to my dad, so I walked around, homeless for a bit. Then that's when you guys hit me with your car…." She trailed off. Everyone was in awe.

"oh my God Grace. Poor you." I said.

"We will help you. Dear" Esme soothed. Grace let out a small smile. I looked into her eyes, I realised instead of red they turned grey.

"Grace…your eyes." I said. Everyone looked

_Wow _**Emma**

_I swear they were pink a minute ago _**Emmett**

_They are meant to be red! _**Carlisle**

Grace looked in the mirror.

"What, I think I know what's happening. Grace think of something happy." She nodded and her eyes turned yellow. "Okay, now think of something that makes you angry." I asked. She did, her eyes turned red.

"I know what's wrong too, well done Bella!" Carlisle said, everyone waited for the explanation. "Grace's eyes change colour according to what she is feeling. Red for anger, Pink for love; green for jealousy, and there is still more to find." Everyone nodded,

"That is amazing!" Emmett said. We all made our way to the living room and sat down,

"Okay, guys, Kay and Das will be going soon," I looked at them they were clearly upset by this. "Yes, I don't want them to go, but since this could be the last day. If Daddy Aro is mean, then let's play what they want to play. Pick anything." I told them. Their faces lit up.

"Anything?" They asked in awe. I nodded,

"HIDE AND SEEK!" They shouted. I shook my head.

"Anything APART from that." I reasoned.

"Okay…" Das said, he started whispering in Kay's ear. Even with our vampire speed we could not make out what he was saying. Kay nodded,

"Okay… we will play Spin the Bottle Truth or--" Kay started. Emmett interrupted them.

"TRUTH OR DARE. OH MY GOD I LOVE THAT GAME!" He shouted. They shook their head.

"No…not truth or Dare! Truth or Kiss," They exclaimed. Emmett looked shocked.

_What the hell is that?! _**Emmett**

"Game master Emmett, doesn't know the game?!" I asked jokingly. He scowled at me.

_Good one Bells. _**Tom**

_I don't know how to play either_** Jasper**

_Dozens of teenagers playing a game. Big trouble! _**Esme **

_Grace seems, nice… Maybe I should try to move on from Bella _**Chase**

I ignored Chase's last one. So I could give him some privacy.

"How do you play?" Emmett asked the question on everyone's mind. I looked at Kay and Das. They looked at eachother

_Ummm…what to say… _**Das**

_I knew we should of played a game that is actually real! _**Kay**

"Well what to do. It's like Truth or Dare. Instead of Dare it's kiss. It's where you get to pick who they kiss, how long and what used." Das explained.

"That sounds fun!" Emmett shouted out.

"That is really complicated, can't we just play Spin the Bottle?!"

"Yeah," Everyone agreed. We all sat in a circle and spun the bottle. It landed on me. I smiled. Everyone looked nervous. I spun it again. It landed on Tom.

_Oh God. Bella please be nice! _**Tom**

_If you make him kiss anyone but me Bella, I will kill you. You may be my bestest friend, but I can still kill you! _**Emma**

"Okay, you have to kiss Emmett for 5 seconds."

"WHAT?!" Tom shouted, outraged. I smirked, nodding. Emmett pouted,

"Don't worry, I am a good kisser" Tom grudgingly crawled over to Emmett. They edged closer. There lips touched

_5…4…3…2…1. _

As soon as 5 second was over they broke away, they turned and kissed their spouses.

"That was gross!" Tom whined. Emmett laughed and winked.

"You know you liked it," He joked. Tom scowled. He then spun the bottle, it landed on Amy.

"You have to kiss Rosalie for 20 seconds." He said grinning.

"NO WAY!" Rosalie shouted. Emmett grinned.

"AWW YES GIRL ON GIRL ACTION!" Emmett shouted. Everyone laughed at him, apart from Rosalie and Amy.

"Emmett, shut up! You will not have any action in the bedroom!" She scolded. Emmett pouted.

"Awww." He looked upset. I laughed,

"Okay. Amy, Rose kiss," Emmett lightened up.

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KIIS, WAIT THERE!" He disappeared, and re entered with a camera.

"What the hell Emmett, why have you got a camera?!" Rosalie asked.

"Well since I aint getting no action. I might as well record this." He said stupidly. They both edged closer and kissed.

"WHHOOOOOHOOO" Emmett cheered. He zoomed in. after 10 seconds they split,

"Can't do any more," Amy said,

"Me neither," Rose agreed.

"Fine, 10 seconds is enough for me," Emmett reasoned. Amy scoffed and spun the bottle. It landed on Me.

"Okay Bella you have to kiss Chase for 5 seconds tongues," Amy said. Chase looked rather pleased. Without hesitation he came and started kissing me. I opened my mouth, his tongue entered, and started exploring my mouth. After 5 seconds we separated. I could see Grace's eyes turned green, jealousy. She quickly turned it into happiness, trying to cover it.

_I thought he was beginning to like me _**Grace**

_For some reason, that kiss didn't feel what it used to feel, _**Chase**

I could feel anger and jealousy, I knew who this was coming from. I looked at Edward. He was glaring daggers at Chase.

"WHAT THE HELL MATE?!" He shouted. "SHE IS MINE!" He shouted. Chase stood up.

"I don't see your name on her! She is not a possession!" He argued.  
"Emmett, get me a pen!" Edward shouted. I backed away.

"GUYS SHUT UP!" I screamed. They soon calmed down, and we continued playing the game.

_What do you know. Chase is protecting Bella, there is no way he will love me _**Grace **I looked at Grace her eyes were grey, sadness.

_Grace trust me, he likes you, he just doesn't know it yet _I sent her comfortingly. She sent me a grateful smile.

"Chase you can spin," I said. He spun it, it landed on Edward

_Please let it be with Bella! _**Edward**

"Okay you have to kiss Bella for 10 seconds, tongues," I saw Edward smile. I laughed. My phone began to ring. I picked it up.

**Bella **_Aro_

**Hey dad!**

_Hey Bella, problem in Volterra, come quickly!_

**When? And can I bring everyone?**

_Yeah you can! Come as soon as you can_

**Okay bye **

***hang up***

"Hey guys, We are going to Volterra," I said. Everyone cheered. We all sprinted upstairs and got packed. We started exiting out the door. I felt heavy breath on my neck. I turned to see it was Edward.

"So when will I get that kiss." He said smiling crookedly.

**HOW YOU LIKEY? FAVE CHAPPY?**

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES!! I WILL ONLY CONTINUE AFTER I GET 10 REVIEWS OR MORE!!!!!!! SO ERVIEW REVIEW**


	21. Too late?

**DISCALMER: I do not own twilight!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Here is the chapter.**

"_Hey guys, We are going to Volterra," I said. Everyone cheered. We all sprinted upstairs and got packed. We started exiting out the door. I felt heavy breath on my neck. I turned to see it was Edward._

"_So when will I get that kiss." He said smiling crookedly._

"Soon," I said I smiled and made my way to the car.

"Okay so everyone we need to split into different cars." I announced. "Kay, Grace, Chase and Das can go with me. I saw Edward frown a bit.

"You, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emma can ride in your car," I directed to Tom. Emmett frowned.

"Can't I be with Rose? I mean I need her." Emmett begged. Everyone sighed, Rose included.

"That's funny, because you weren't saying that when you were on your Xbox!" Rose replied,

"Xbox and you come in different leagues. I mean I obviously like you more…sometimes." Emmett muttered. Rosalie ignored him,

"Well I'm fine with going with Amy," Rosalie said. I nodded,

"Okay Rose, Amy, Carlisle, Esme and Rob can ride in Rob's car." I declared.

"Aww Bella, can't we go in Amy's it's cooler!" Rosalie asked I nodded,

"Okay the you can go in Amy's car, as it is cooler." I joked.

_Thanks Bells. _**Rob **

This made me laugh. "Everyone happy," I asked.

"Yes" Everyone chorused.

"No," Emmett interrupted. I ignored him, as did everyone else.

"So now everyone is happy, let's get going!" Everyone went off to their designated cars

"Come on guys let's go." Das hopped in the car and did up his seatbelt. I was surprised it was so quiet, Kay and Das would normally fight. I looked around and saw Kay was missing. I instantly looked at Das who looked suspiciously innocent.

"Das where's Kay?" I gave him piercing eyes.

_I don't know. I know for one thing she isn't in the bathtub DAMN _**Das **

"Guys you put the suitcases in the car and I'll go get Kay." I told Chase and Grace. "Das you stay in the car." I added, Chase and Grace immediately started placing the suitcases in the back. I ran upstairs to go find Kay. I went into all the bathrooms, I couldn't find her.

"KAY COME TO BELLS!" I shouted. There was no reply. I started worrying. I looked around the whole house, trying to see if I could hear her thoughts. I didn't hear anything. I went back to the car.

"Soo," Chase questioned.

"She's not there? I checked the whole house." I told Chase and Grace. I heard Das laugh. I went in the car and glared at him.

"Das I thought she was in the bathtub?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I have become rather good at blocking you out with wrong thoughts, that's why you shouldn't go around snooping in people's minds!" He said. I sighed.

"Das, come on, we need to go see Daddy Aro and Uncle D and the others, they might be in trouble." I said softly. Das' eyes widened

"There in trouble? And they didn't call me?!" Das said surprised.

"MIGHT be Das might be. I think they didn't call you because you are not the best at interpreting words." I sad soothingly. He nodded, "So are you going to tell me where Kay is?" He shook his head. I reached in my pocket and got out a 5 dollar note, Das' eyes open wide.

"I might be willing to tell you if…" He started.

"If what Das?" I asked hurriedly.

"Some money was involved." I immediately put the 5 dollars in his hand,

"Is that it?" He said in disbelief. I then put a 20 in his hand. He smiled.

"This is it. For now. And of course you clean my room for a month." He said slyly. I shook my head.

"Come on Das where is your sister?" I demanded. He just laughed. I reached in my pocket to get out a 100 dollar note,

"She's in my suitcase!" He shouted out,

"Thank you," I walked into the back of the car and got out his suitcase. I opened it up. Kay was curled up inside. She immediately climbed out and ran up to Das.

"You idiot. You locked me in with your stinky underwear!" She immediately started hitting him, Grace immediately grabbed her and held her back.

"LET GO OF ME! I don't even know you newborn." Grace immediately let go, like she had been burned. I scowled at Kay.

"Kay that is enough. Now sit down, and we can finally get on our way. That others are probably at the air port!" Kay was silent as she got in the car. Das just sat with his back turned. I got in the front seat. Chase was in it.

"Chase get out, I'm driving." I said, "Go spend time with your new lover." I joked. He scowled and went to the back, next to Grace.

_He doesn't look happy about sitting next to me! _**Grace**

This made Grace even more upset. I opened a conversation with Chase.

_Chase comfort her, she thinks you don't like her. _**Me**

He immediately put his arms around her. She smiled

_Maybe I was wrong. But I don't belong here, Kay's right I am just a newborn._** Grace**

I could see she was still upset about Kay's comment. I created a conversation with me, Kay and Das.

_Kay, Das, you acted stupidly before _**Bella**

_I only did because he locked me in the suitcase _**Kay**

_I only did that because she hit me! _**Das**

_NO I DIDN'T _**K**

_YES YOU DID _**D**

_Your mums so fat she's on both sides of the family! _**K**

_MY MUM IS YOUR MUM! _**D**

_Guys stop fighting, Das I am very disappointed you locked your sister in a suitcase. _**B**

_Sorry Bells. _**D**

_Also Kay you made Grace really upset you remember how it felt when you were new to the family. We welcomed you and your brother, so please apologise to Grace! _**B**

_Okay, I didn't mean to be rude. I was just angry! _**K**

_I know _**B**

I shut the conversation. Kay looked at Grace.

"Grace I am really sorry that I was mean to you. I didn't mean. I was just angry at this goofball!" Kay apologized

"Apology accepted. It was wrong for me to interfere, your right you don't even know me well. I understand." Grace accepted.

"Okay guys we are at the airport. Let's meet the others. We went and met the others.

"FINALLY! You took ages!" Emmett gasped.

"Well let's just say we had to find someone!" I said, Kay and Das immediately looked down. We all got in line and got on the airplane and started making our way to Italy,

HOWEVER LONG IT TAKES TO GET TO ITALY HOURS LATER….

"Finally. That trip was long." Das complained. Everyone agreed.

"Come on guys. Let's get to Volterra Castle." We all immediately started running. We reached the castle in no time. I walked up to the door. I could see one guard I went up to

"Hey here to see Aro," I said. He looked at me.

"Name," He asked I looked confused. Me and Thomas had been friends for ages.

"Bella Swan, Thomas? We're mates," I said unevenly. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm sorry I don't know you…Joking B! How you been?" He came and hugged me. Edward tightened his grip on my hand. I squeezed his hand, he then let go.

"I'm good T where's Aro." I replied.

"Upstairs, he's expecting you." Thomas replied. I nodded and directed everyone up the stairs.

"Wow I never thought I would be in the Volturi castle without being scared." Emmett muttered. Me and Jasper smiled.

"Well, Em I am feeling scared from you right now." Jasper said smiling. Emmett's smile faded.

"Must of got the wrong person." He defended. I shook my head.

"NO it's definitely you" I said smiling. Emmett ignored me. Two people came and lifted me above their heads. I screamed. Edward ran up to me and started growling at the people. They then put me down.

"Edward don't worry, this is Uncle D and Uncle Flex. Or as you know Demetri and Felix." Edward immediately stopped. D and Flex looked at me.

"You got back with him?!" Flex shouted in rage.

"Flex calm down. He explained why he left. Leave it," I defended.

"Does he know what he put you through?!" D demanded. I shrugged.

_*Me crumpled on the floor, Felix coming up to me _

"_You alright?" I shook my head. I just broke into tears. I was dragged to the castle. Taken to Aro. Treated badly and trained to the limit._

_Every night me crying endlessly._

_Not talking*_

Edward crumpled to the ground.

"Stop please, I didn't mean to." Edward begged. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"D leave it, come on STOP!" I demanded. He still carried on. I regrettedly used my telekinetics power and smashed a pillar on his head. It was heavy enough to take effect.

"Ow," He moaned. Edward slowly stood up. D had lost concentration.

"Why did you do that D? Can't you just be happy for me?" I said sadly.

"Sorry Bells we just wanted him to know how he made you feel." I nodded in understanding. "Hows our favorite girl?" I laughed.

"I'm good," I replied.

"I see you've been looking after the little muchkins!" Flex joked. I nodded. In that instant Das and Kay ran up and hugged Flex an D.

"Uncle D! Uncle Flex," They shouted.

"Hey, Karen and Damien," D and Flex said.

"Yo, Bells, Aro is waiting upstairs." D said, I immediately ran upstairs. Aro was waiting in his room. I knocked

"Come in," He said. I ran up and hugged him,

"Hey Dad," I said cheerily.

"Hey Bells," He replied. I stopped hugging him and looked into his eyes.

"What's the problem?" I asked, He nodded,

"Oh the problem. Let's go downstairs, and I will tell you." I nodded and we made our way downstairs, everyone was talking in groups, the Cullens had made friends with some Volturi members.

"Guys, Aro has an announcement," I declared. Everyone stared and shut up.

"First the good news. Felix and Jane are getting married." Everyone cheered.

"Finally," I muttered, everyone laughed. Aro fake coughed. Everyone went silent again.

"More serious , I have called you all together because as you know. Since we are all vegetarians there should be a decrease of changings. But recently there has been loads of new borns. Now this is getting worse. So we need to make sure there isn't much more newborns, they are irresponsible and dangerous." Aro declared. I immediately looked at Grace, she looked very uncomfortable.

_I guess he won't like me, _**Grace**

"It's okay Grace," I whispered, Aro heard me, his eyes snapped to Grace,

"Bells, who's this addition to your family? Is she a well trained ancient old vampire… Why does she have red eyes?!" Aro was getting angry,

"Dad, she was dying, I had to do something!" I shouted. Aro's eyes turned coal black

"Isabella, you should of left her to die. Why were you so stupid?! You are a disgrace!" Aro shouting. Everyone stared at him and gasped, surprised at what he said. They were probably worried that I would hurt him. Instead I stood still.

"I HAD TO DO SOMETHING," I shouted in Aro's face. I heard Grace silently slip out of the room. I didn't turn to see, I was fuming. Aro came right in my face.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS WITHOUT CONSULTING ME?!" Aro shouted.

"I am 44 years old, I don't need you telling me what to do! You still haven't changed!" Aro lost it, he slapped me hard across the face. It hurt, a lot. "Ouch." Edward immediately jumped in front of me and started growling.

"Edward leave it," I commanded. I looked Aro right in the eye, "Bye, Dad," I said I then ran to my car and immediately drove off.

3 HOURS LATER…

I decided to come back. It wasn't fair on Edward and the others. I walked through the door.

"Bella your back." Everyone shouted.

"I guess so." I muttered. I walked up to my old room and sat on the bed. I looked at my phone I had 30 messages mostly all from Edward, demanding me to come back. I deleted them all and sat on my bed. As I sat down I heard a crumpling noise I stood back up and notice a note underneath I pick it up and read it. On the front it read BELLA at least I knew it was for me.

**Bella,**

**Thank you for everything you have done for me. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry I caused you and your family so much difficulty. I can see Aro does not want me. He was right, you should of left me to die. I did not deserve this wonderful life, I shall live my life. Don't worry about me. It is not your fault. You have been amazing! Thanks again for everything. Tell Chase I love him. I know it's bold. But I need him to know,**

**Love,**

**Grace**

I re read the note again. Chase came I my room,

"Hey Bella," He said I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yes Chase," I replied.

"I think I love Grace," Oh Shit. I handed him the note.

"NOOOOO," He shouted out, everyone immediately ran to my room.

"Bella, Chase what's wrong," Chase was breaking down in tears.

"She's gone." I whispered.

"Who's gone Bella?" Tom asked,

"Grace," Chase whispered.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN DRAMATIC. CHASE LOVES GRACE. GRACE LOVES CHASE. BUT GRACE HAS GONE! SHOULD SHE COME BACK?**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	22. Hide & Seek

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Stephenie Meyer: So you were going to say…**

**Me: I love you?**

**Stephenie Meyer: *gives THE look***

**ME: Ok… so basically, if I did own twilight**

**I wouldn't spend my time on FF :D**

**Stephenie Meyer: Good point. What AM**

**I doing here? I am going to go write**

**About me marrying Edward!! Haha Bella! *signs off* **

_**Previously**_

"_Hey Bella," He said I wiped the tears from my eyes._

"_Yes Chase," I replied._

"_I think I love Grace," Oh Shit. I handed him the note._

"_NOOOOO," He shouted out, everyone immediately ran to my room._

"_Bella, Chase what's wrong," Chase was breaking down in tears._

"_She's gone." I whispered._

"_Who's gone Bella?" Tom asked,_

"_Grace," Chase whispered._

**Chapter 22**

Everyone looked at us, unsure of what to say,

"Grace? what do you mean gone exactly? As in gone to the supermarket, or gone gone?" Emmett questioned. I shrugged,

"We're not sure exactly, she just left a note," I replied, "This is really bad, she is a newborn---" I started. Tom interrupted me.

"What note, Bells?" Tom asked quietly, I reached in my pocket, and gave Tom the scrunched up note, his eyes swiftly read across the note, his eyes grew wider and wider,

"Read it out Tom, we would like to know what it says too!" Jasper complained . Tom realised everyone around him looking at him,

"Oh Sorry," He apologised "Okay so.. Bella, Thank you for everything you have done for me. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry I caused you and your family so much difficulty. I can see Aro does not want me. He was right, you should of left me to die. I did not deserve this wonderful life, I shall live my life. Don't worry about me. It is not your fault. You have been amazing! Thanks again for everything. Tell Chase I love him. I know it's bold. But I need him to know, Love Grace" Tom announced. Everyone was looking sad,

"Why would she go though, she only just got here," Alice asked, everyone looked at Aro,

"Well I have my guesses," Chase snarled. I could see Chase's sadness, it was coming at me in huge waves,

_Chase don't worry I will find her for you _**Me**

"Well, if you are going to find her, I am coming with you!" Chase said outloud, I shook my head,

"No it's to dangerous, just let me go okay, I will find her for you." I said. Chase shook his head.

"No, Bells, I am going with you, there is nothing you can do!" Chase shouted. I jumped back in shock.

_Sorry, I just want to find her, _**Chase **

I nodded,

"Fine, you can come then," I agreed.

"Well if, he can go then I am going," Edward said, I sighed,

"Fine," I agreed,

"Well then, if them two can go, we all should go, it would be quicker to find her." Alice pointed out.

"Alice and Tom, see if you can see anything about her future, I will too" I commanded, they immediately started to concentrate, I joined them. I then finally got something.

_*VISION: Grace getting on a plane* _

Me, Alice and Tom looked at each other, "We may have time," I rushed. Everyone looked at us,

"Some of us can't see the future, or read minds," Emmett pointed out.

"Oh sorry, we saw Grace getting on a plane, we're not sure which one," I explained.

"It's a start," Chase pointed out. We all nodded,

"Okay let's split up and go to all the possible airports, make sure you keep your mobile on," I said. Everyone nodded, "It will be easier in pairs," I said.

"Bells is right okay the pairs, Carlilse and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Amy and Emma, Tom and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Aro and Demetri and Me and Bella," Chase said. Edward growled at the fact me and Chase were paired together. "Get over it Edward, I don't love Bella, like that anymore,"

_Well I don't think I do _**Chase**

_He Better be right _**Edward**

_I would believe that if I didn't feel the slight love coming off of him towards Bella _**Jasper**

"Everyone not mentioned is to stay in the castle, if by any chance the girl returns you are to call us immediately!" Aro demanded,

_It's funny I swear 'the girl' has a name _**Rob**

I laughed at that. Aro turned stern.

"Do you understand, Damien?" Aro asked. Das immediately nodded vigorously. "Good, make sure you tell the others,"

"We better leave now," Emmett said.

"In a couple of minutes, don't worry," I said.

_*VISION: Grace in a dark forest a shadow approaches her, the shadow steps out of the under the tree, a vampire with Red eyes. It was Laurent. "What do you want?" Grace asked._

"_Revenge," Laurent replied._

"_For what?" Grace asked. Laurent let out a dark chuckle.._

"_Well your friend, Bella, her friends killed two of my coven." He approached Grace. He ripped off her arms, Grace let out a chilling scream. "Now I can have revenge. No one is around, I shall finish you off." Laurent snarled. He leapt._

_Everything went black.*_

Me, Edward, Alice and Tom looked at each other. "Oh no," Alice said quietly,

"Double Oh no," Tom said.

"What happened?" Chase questioned frantically. I looked at everyone. I then sent the vision I had, replaying it. Everyone gasped.

"We need to go NOW" I demanded. Everyone frantically ran into their cars. I got it with Chase, I chucked him my phone, "Make sure it's on loud,"

"Ok," Chase said sadly, I looked into his eyes,

"Chase, don't worry I promise we will find her," I vowed holding his hand. Chase smiled weakly,

"Thanks,"

**GracePOV**

I kept running, I had no idea what I would do, I was a newborn, there was no way I could survive without any help. I started regretting running away. I could of worked out a way to get everyone to like me. I sat down in the forest. My two suitcases by my side. This was a time, where I am glad I am a vampire, I was able to move fast, and the suitcases weighed literally nothing.

I sat down by a tree for hours. I then decided I would go hunting, Bella had showed me how, it seemed easy. I got up, left my suitcases by the tree and started making my way further into the woods. I saw a quick movement. I smelled the air. I remember distinctly that it was the same smell I had smelt when I was hunting with Bella. I approached it carefully.

I then leapt and sunk my teeth into the animal, and drained all the blood out. I walked off, leaving the corpse on the floor. After a couple of hours I was full. I wasn't sure what to do now, I then thought. I might as well go for a break. I walked out of the forest and stood by the road. A taxi came to a halt. I climbed in and told the man what airport I wanted to go to. We were at the airport within minutes. I got out,

"Thank You," I thanked. The driver looked at me,

"That's 6 dollars and 25 cents," He said firmly,

"Okay," I then reached in my pocket and grabbed my purse, I looked in the change part, it was empty, "Umm, do you take credit cards?" The driver shook his head. "Oh," He shook his head,

"You know what, don't worry," The driver said and drove off. I sighed in relief and walked into the airport, I walked up to the desk. The guy looked at me.

"Can I have one ticket to Australia please," I asked. He nodded,

"Okay sure that can be sorted," he said, He typed some stuff on the computer. "Name," He asked. I thought for a minute, I thought I shouldn't give out my real name. I decided on my mother's name,

"Sarah-Louise Baker," I answered. The man nodded. I handed him my passport, he scanned it into the computer and aloud me to go through. After going through all security and customs. I sat down and waited for my flight. I started reading a magazine. As I read I noticed every other page was about couples. I know started to regret my choice of leaving. I should be with Chase, and my 'family'. I reached in my pocket and fished for my phone. I turned it on. I had 4 text messages, 50 missed calls and 3 voice messages. I read my text messages.

**To: **Grace

Grace, I have just read your note. Please come back!

**From: **Bella

I felt guilty for not letting Bella know in person. And that I had to write a note. I checked my next message.

**To: **Grace

GRACE, everyone is worried about you. COME BACK.

**From: **Bella

This made me feel immensely guilty.

**To: **Grace

GRACE GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME!!!!!

**From: **Emmett

This made me laugh of sadness, Emmett had become like a big brother to me. Bella was right when she said he was a teddy bear.

**To: **Grace

Grace please come back, I beg you. Bella is going crazy.

**From: **Chase

I deleted all of the texts. And checked my voice mails.

**You have 3 new Voice Mails. First one from 07957534234 (Bella)**

'Grace, please come back.' Bella's voice said

**Second message from 07976231567 (Chase)**

'Grace, please come back. It's chaos, We will come and find you! I want you to know I-' Chase's angelic voice filled the phone, he was then cut off. I knew he was probably going to say I miss you. I missed him too.

**Third message from 07976231567 same caller as previous**

'Sorry Grace my phone died, I had to charge it. As I was saying please come home. We all miss you and I-I Love You.'

I dropped the phone. I picked it up swiftly and listened to the message again. I repeated it thousands of times. He said he loved me. Now I felt so bad. He did like me, and I had to make their lives worse and now they are going to come looking for me. I should go home. I got up and walked to the desk, preparing to ask to retrieve my suitcase back and go back to my new family.

**Can flight BA456 to Australia line up to board plane.**

I started to panic. I started running, making sure to keep at human pace. I entered the bathroom, and splashed water over my face. My undead heart felt like it was beating at a unbelievable rate, although it was rock hard and still. Water dripped down my face. I couldn't leave. My phone started ringing.

**Grace **_Bella_

_Hey it's Bella,_

**Hi **I croaked.

_Grace, Grace where are you?_She said frantically

**Im Sorry **

I hung up. Crying. The loud speaker boomed through the room.

**CAN FLIGHT PASSENGER SARAH LOUISE BAKER ON FLIGHT BA456 BOARD TE PLANE. ALL PASSENGERS MUST BE BOARDED IN 30 MINUTES. **

I was now stuck in a decision. Do I go and start a new life and be lonely, or go back to where I belong, and be with people I love? This was the big question. I couldn't decide.

**[A/N: I was going to finish there, but I thought that would be too mean :D so you have to review because I put the effort to write more :D]**

**Bella POV**

Me and Chase had been searching for hours, we had searched 3 airports so far.

"Okay, according to the plan, this is the last airport," Chase said sadly, I held his hand,

"Don't worry I sense she is here," I replied. I then blanked out, I was having a vision

_*VISION: Grace exiting the bathroom, she got up and started walking to the airport gate and boarding the plane.* _

I gasped. Chase looked at me,

"Have you found her?" He questioned. I sent it to him. "We Need to hurry! Quick, she is at the airport we are going to now! Come on, we don't have long. The time on the clock says 3 o'clock, and it's half 2!" Chase said frantically. I nodded, and started accelerating.

"Call the others, tell them we know where she is, and to meet us there, we will probably be there before them, but tell them to get there before 10 to," I demanded. He nodded and started dialling everyone's number.

We soon arrive at the airport, I quickly checked my clock, it read quarter to,

"Come on, let's go!" I shouted. We ran into the airport at human pace. We reached the right terminal. Everyone soon arrived. We all crowded around "Okay, this is the terminal, we need to go to the gate now, let's go in," I said. Everyone nodded, we approached the gate, the security guards stopped us.

"Excuse me, tickets please," I looked at Chase.

"We don't have any, we are here to stop our friend.." I explained. The security guard shook his head.

"I'm sorry, no access unless you have a ticket," He said firmly. I sighed and brought out my credit card.

_Me and Chase will go find her. You guys stay here,_ I sent to everyone

"Fine, two tickets to Australia please," I said through gritted teeth. The guard nodded,

"Just to let you know there is only first class so it will be 50 pounds extra each." He said smiing. I sighed.

"Fine, whatever hurry please," He printed our tickets. I grabbed them and we hurried through all security and customs. We finally got to the gate.

"Come on Chase, let's go." We saw a hostess in by the plane.,

"How long until this plane shuts it's doors?" I asked. The lady looked at her watch.

"The doors have shut" I looked at Chase,

"Come on, we need to hurry," I said frantically. We ran to the plane door and started banging on them.

"LET US IN," we shouted, an air hostess approached us from behind.

"I'm afraid the doors have shut, we cannot open them for safety reasons," She said calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAFETY PRECAUTIONS?! It's not like there is a black hole out here that will suck every up if you open the door. Please just let us in, our friend is in there!" Chase said angrily. The lady shook her head

_Bells, see if you can try to find her, using your mind reading power _I nodded, I closed my eyes and focused on people's thoughts.

_I __ Food_

_This a long -light!_

_I-------get ----f_

All the thoughts were similar. They were broken and hard to understand. "I can't concentrate there is too many thoughts! And we are too far away, the plane is too thick I can only hear chucks" I said in a rush. Chase ran up to a hostess,

"Excuse me, is Grace Baker on this plane?" He said in a rush.

"I'm sorry I cannot give out information like that I am afraid." We sighed, "Okay everyone be seated we are about to take off." We heard a hostess in the plane announce through the loudspeaker. I looked at Chase.

"Please can you open the doors, we just need to get someone, then we will get off, it will take 1 minute,please," I begged. The lady shook her head, "Fine, thanks for the help," I said sarcastically. Me and Chase walked back through the gate. We then joined everyone.

"Where is she?" Everyone asked.

"We were too late," Chase whispered. Everyone crowded around us.

"Don't worry she'll come back," I said. Chase shook his head,

"I'm not so sure. But all we can do now is hope Laurent isn't in Australia," Chase said. I then remembered my second vision. Oh Crap. We need to save Grace.

How? I don't know.

**Did she really get on the plane? Or did she go back home to the Volturi Castle? Review and tell me what you think. All those who review I can pm you what happens next :D briefly. Also tell me what YOU want to happen and I shall try to include it :D so REVIEW.**

**Also in the first chapter of my next chapter there will be a question and answer section so review with a question or pm me with a question and I will include it in my next chapter with a answer (Y)**

VOTE ON MY POLLS


	23. Beggining of a fight?

**DISCLAIMER: I own twilight!!!!!!!!!!!! *Stephenie Meyer glares* I mean I don't this wonderful lady does *SM smiles* that's right I own nothing :( But I will soon be talking to Taylor Lautner's parents asking if I can own him :D**

_**Previously**_

"_Please can you open the doors, we just need to get someone, then we will get off, it will take 1 minute,please," I begged. The lady shook her head, "Fine, thanks for the help," I said sarcastically. Me and Chase walked back through the gate. We then joined everyone._

"_Where is she?" Everyone asked._

"_We were too late," Chase whispered. Everyone crowded around us._

"_Don't worry she'll come back," I said. Chase shook his head,_

"_I'm not so sure. But all we can do now is hope Laurent isn't in Australia," Chase said. I then remembered my second vision. Oh Crap. We need to save Grace._

_How? I don't know._

**Chapter 23**

**Dedicated to: Alice is my bestest fwend**

**because she gave me the idea about Grace on the plane!**

**This is for you!!!! :)**

**GracePOV**

I sat in my seat fidgeting uncontrollably. I shouldn't be doing this. I looked around, everyone was accompanied with their family. I was the only one on my own by the looks of things. I couldn't out my mind Chase, Bella and the others.

A tall, slim man came and sat down next to me. His scent filled my nostrils, it tasted mouthwatering **[A/N: not her singer!] **I had this sudden urge to drink his blood. I imagined draining him, his lifeless corpse by my feet. I was leaning in to him, without realising. I pulled myself back. I swallowed the venom down my throat. I sat on my hands, restraining from grabbing him. I realised the others would not like it if I ate a human.

"Hello," He said in a deep voice. I looked around he seemed to be alone. I then looked up through my eyelashes.

"Hey, so are you here with your family?" I asked innocently. He shook his head. I smiled, happy that I was not alone.

"No, I am not, my family are back in Australia, I am going to join them again. I was just on a work conference, and my wife was taking care of the children." He explained, I looked down. "What about you?" He asked. I decided not to tell him the whole story.

"I needed a break." I half lied. He nodded, I heard faint cries. I listened carefully, now I was a vampire I could hear more, however for some reason I could only hear chunks.

"Come on, we need to hurry," I heard a frantic voice. It sounded familiar. There was then banging on the plane door "LET US IN," two people shouted, I could hear a muffled voice, of what I expect was the air hostess.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAFETY PRECAUTIONS?! " The rest I struggled to hear, I only heard snippets, "suck every one up if you open the door." I made out. The voices sounded familiar. I then realised it was Chase's and Bella's voice. I immediately gathered my stuff, and jumped out my chair. I knew I had to return to Volterra. The guy next to me looked at me.

"You do now, we haven't left yet? We have a while," He joked. I laughed

"Yeah sorry, I made a mistake, I have to go," I said rushing to the plane door. There was a air hostess. She blocked the exit.

"Excuse me Miss, we are taking off shortly! Please be seated." She instructed. I shook my head.

"No, sorry, I need to get off the plane! I umm--- made a mistake!" I said, on the verge of crying. The lady shook her head.

"I'm sorry, that is not possible, we will be leaving soon. Please stay onboard." She said. I tried to push myself through, she grabbed me. I knew I couldn't use my vampire powers.

"You don't understand! My future boyfriend, and best friend is out there. I NEED them!" I said frantically. By now, most people were looking at me. I wasn't embarrassed funnily enough. The lady shook her head once again.

"I am really sorry, but I am sure they will still be here once you come back," She said.

"You don't understand!" I said, falling to the ground. Another air hostess came and grabbed my shoulder.

"Please take your seat Miss, we are about to take off." She said. I was pushed back to my seat. The guy looked at me.

"Back again?" He joked. I nodded glumly and slid into my seat. The plane lifted off the ground. Australia here we come. I thought glumly.

**BPOV**

_Oh god, this is bad, _**Carlisle**

_What?! _**Emmett**

"Why don't we want Laurent is in Australia?" Emmett asked confused. I sighed.

"Don't you remember the vision I had! It was Laurent killing Grace!" I said sharply. Emmett's eyes went wide.

"This is bad!" Emmett said loudly. We all looked at him.

"Yes Emmett, we all found out 5 minutes ago!" Chase said frustrated. I patted Chase's shoulder and sent him a message

_Chase don't be angry at Emmett, he takes longer to function _Chase looked at me.

_Thanks Bells Love you, _**Chase**

A couple of days ago I would have been annoyed. But now I knew he loved me as a sister and best friend. I went and hugged him.

"Love you too," I whispered in his ear. Edward growled. I let go and walked to Edward's side, holding his hand tightly.

"Don't worry Edward. I love you more," I reassured. Edward grinned back. I gave him a weak smile.

_Don't worry Bella, we will find Grace. I will do anything to get that smile back on your face. _**Edward**

"Thanks," I smiled. He put his arm around me.

"So guys let's all get a plane to Australia," Chase said. We all looked at each other.

"Chase, that was the _last _plane to Australia," I said sadly. He looked at me.

"When is the next one?" He asked frantically. I looked down, not wanting to tell him.

"About a month, you know that new disease there, they have stopped flying out there, for a while. That was one of the last," I said. Chase looked at me.

"What do you mean? _One _of the last?" Chase questioned.

"The very last plane leaves in 5 minutes." I said.

"Well let's hurry!" He said frantically. We ran to the desk. I placed down my card

"Two tickets to Australia please," I said. The guy nodded and looked at his computer.

"Oh. Why can't I go as well?" Emmett whined "I want to see the bouncy kangaroos," Everyone shushed him. The guy behind the desk looked up.

"I am sorry, but that is the plane," He said pointing outside. We followed his finger. We then saw the plane fly off into the air. I could literally hear Chase's heart breaking. We walked back to the others. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple. I snuggled into his chest.

"Let's go home," Esme muttered. Chase sat down, his head in his hands. I slid out of Edward's embraced, he pouted.

"Chase," I mouthed, he then understood. I walked over to Chase and sat down, sensing my presence he fidgeted.

"Bella, I really loved her," He whispered. I grabbed his arm.

"Chase look at me." He refused to face me, I yanked him and he slowly opened his eyes. "Chase listen to me. Don't say LOVED! I know you still do! I know she will come back." I assured, he raised his head.

"But how long? I don't think I can spend another day without her. I really love her." Chase said. I put my arm around his shoulder.

"We WILL find her." I said. He nodded,

_Thanks Bella, I really do love you _**Chase**

I turned and smiled at him.

_I love you more than him though _**Edward **

**[A/N you are probably wondering why Chase loves her so much blah blah, but she is her singer and it's his first true love okay :)]**

We walked over to the others and started making our way to Volterra Castle. Me and Chase arrived first. Das, Kay and the others ran over to us.

"How did it go? Where is Grace?" They asked. I looked at Chase, it looked like he was not in the state to say.

"Well, umm—we were too late," I said. They all look sad. Das and Kay came and hugged me. Everyone else soon entered. Edward rushed to my side and hugged me.

"So you told them," He whispered in my ear. I nodded, there was a awkward silence. We then all walked into the main room and sat down together. It was silent for a few moments. Das started fidgeting on my lap.

"I wonder why she left?" Kay wondered. Everyone turned sad again. "I mean, what happens if she can't control her blood thirst?" She worried frantically.

"Well I thought she loved us all, but I thought wrong." I said sadly. Chase squeezed my knee.

"I feel like this is my fault." Aro said. I could feel his waves of guilt radiating off of him.

"Dad, it isn't your fault. Don't worry," I assured. Aro smiled thankfully.

_See what that little bitch is doing. Edward just felt happy being with Bella, and then she decides to be centre of the attention! _**Rosalie **

I stared at Rosalie, along with all the other mind readers. I felt like slapping her. I restrained myself. I decided not to tell Chase.

"YOU SPOILT BRAT!" Tom shouted, standing up. Rosalie looked taken aback, she then remembered some of us could read minds.

"OMG I am sorry I was just sayi--" She started. Everyone was looking at Tom. He noticed and decided to explain.

"THIS LITTLE IDIOT HERE! Just thought and I QUOTE 'See what that little brat is doing? Edward just felt happy being with Bella, and then she decides to be centre of attention' UNQUOTE!" Tom shouted. Everyone gasped.

"That was too far Rose," Emmett mumbled, Rosalie shrugged.

"Just saying what I thought," She said carelessly, everyone looked at her in disgust. "What? You all were thinking it," She retorted. We all shook our heads.

"No we weren't Rose," I snarled. Rosalie shrugged and walked upstairs.

"I am REALLY--" Emmett started to apologise, Rob interrupted him

"Don't worry it's not your fault you can't stop that big mouth of hers!" Rob said. Everyone let out a strained laugh.

_I would never think someone that joined us a couple of days could have so much impact. I do love her though _**Esme**

Chase sighed.

"Chase lighten up, we WILL find her," Carlisle assured. Chase let out a weak smile,

"Thanks for supporting me guys, I know I seem upset, it's just I love her. A lot. At first I thought it was the singer thing. But now I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I really want to see her. I have never loved someone nearly as much as her." Chase said.

"Me neither," A voice said from a corner. I saw a shadow.

"Grace?" I asked. She nodded I shifted Das of my knee swiftly and ran up to Grace and hugged her. Everyone soon followed and hugged her.

"How did you get off the plane? We saw it lift off." I said confused. Grace smiled weakly. She then sent me the whole ordeal. I sent it to everyone.

_Grace sitting in her chair. "Yeah sorry, I made a mistake, I have to go," She said rushing to the plane door. An air hostess blocked the exit._

"_Excuse me Miss, we are taking off shortly! Please be seated." She instructed. Grace shook her head._

"_No, sorry, I need to get off the plane! I umm--- made a mistake!" Grcae said, on the verge of crying. The lady shook her head._

"_I'm sorry, that is not possible, we will be leaving soon. Please stay onboard." She said. Grace tried to push herself through, the hostess then grabbed her._

"_You don't understand! My future boyfriend, and best friend is out there. I NEED them!" Grace said desperately. Everyone was looking at Grace. The lady shook her head once again._

"_I am really sorry, but I am sure they will still be here once you come back," She said._

"_You don't understand!" Grace said, as she fell to the ground. Another air hostess came and grabbed Grace's shoulder._

"_Please take your seat Miss, we are about to take off." She said. Grace was then pushed back to her seat. The guy next to her looked at her._

"_Back again?" He joked. Grace nodded glumly and slid into her seat. The plane lifted off the ground. Five minutes of flying, the plane had a emergency landing. Whilst everyone was exiting. Grace sprinted off at vampire speed._

Chase lit up and hugged her tight.

"What-where—when," Chase stuttered. Grace smiled.

"I just couldn't do it," she whispered in his ear. Chase smiled against her hair. We all carefully walked out the room, giving them privacy.

**GracePOV**

I looked around and realised everyone had gone, to give us privacy. I looked in Chase's topaz eyes.

"I love how you said future boyfriend and I love you," Chase whispered.

"Well I guess I don't have to put future anymore and me too" I whispered. His head inched closer to me, we were centimetres apart, he breathed and his breath swirl around my face. Our rock hard lips, yet moist lips met, we moved together. His hands crawled behind my back. I rested my hands in his hair. Too soon we separated Chase smiled. I was feeling faint. All I could do was smile stupidly. Chase laughed.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but I need to go hunting. The people on the plane were rather mouth-watering and got me in the mood," I said winking. Chase laughed. "Would you like to join me." Chase frowned.

"Sorry, I just went hunting and Bella wants me to help her put up this pointless shelf," Chase said. I laughed.

"Okay. Bye" I said running off to hunt. I ran through the woods, sinking my teeth into deers.

**BPOV**

We all had exited the room. We could hear the conversation between Grace and Chase, I was smiling. Chase walked in. I looked at him confused.

"Wait, why are you here? I thought you were hunting with Grace?" I said.

"Oh, no I just fed, and I am putting up that shelf you wanted." Chase moaned.

"You left her on her own?" Esme gasped. "With Laurent on the loose?" She continued. Chase thought for a minute.

"No, Laurent is in Australia," Chase said. Rosalie appeared in the doorway. Das growled at her. I patted his chest and he soon calmed down.

"Umm, no he isn't" Rosalie said

"What? who isn't?" Tom asked confused.

"Laurent," Rosalie said.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. Rosalie looked down

_I shouldn't of said anything. He was probably lying _**Rosalie **

_Say it _I sent back. Rosalie looked at me, and then took a unnecessary breath.

"Well um I got a phone call from um Laurent and he's said watch out he's in town," Rosalie said. Everyone gasped.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Chase screamed. Rosalie shrugged. Chase got up and shook her shoulders "SHE COULD BE DEAD!" He shouted worried. Emmett jumped in his wife's defence.

"It's not her fault!" Emmett shouted.

"Well if she told us I could have stopped her from going!!!" Chase said on the verge of crying. "I just got her back! I can't lose her again! He said.

"Stop fighting." I demanded. Everyone went silent. "Let's go and find Grace" I said.

"Again," Rosalie muttered. With that we ran into the forests. I paused as I saw a dark figure.

"Why hello Cullens, Bella and others. I hope you don't mind but this time I came prepared…Say hello to my new coven slash army," Laurent snarled. We all looked around. There surrounding us was about 50 vampires, they all had red eyes.

"I am assuming they either like humans, are newborns or both," Emmett whispered to us all.

"I'm guessing both," Tom whispered back. They edged closer to us.

**OMG! A fight! Trust me it won't be like the crappy one in Breaking Dawn where they just turn around and go home LOL!**

**What do you feel about Character death? REVIEW. REVIEW**

**10 reviews? **

**Give me Ideas! I have a few. REVIEW!**


	24. The Big Fight Against Newborns & Laurent

**Well it has literally been a month LMAO! But I have been sick. Well I still am :( I have been off school :( I feel awful Sad Times For Me :( Here Is The Fight Scene Hope You Likey :D Better Than Breaking Dawn Scene Right?! Lol**

"_Well if she told us I could have stopped her from going!!!" Chase said on the verge of crying. "I just got her back! I can't lose her again! He said._

"_Stop fighting." I demanded. Everyone went silent. "Let's go and find Grace" I said._

"_Again," Rosalie muttered. With that we ran into the forests. I paused as I saw a dark figure._

"_Why hello Cullens, Bella and others. I hope you don't mind but this time I came prepared…Say hello to my new coven slash army," Laurent snarled. We all looked around. There surrounding us was about 50 vampires, they all had red eyes._

"_I am assuming they either like humans, are newborns or both," Emmett whispered to us all._

"_I'm guessing both," Tom whispered back. They edged closer to us._

**DISCALIMER: I don't own twilight,. I now know and I will no longer pretend. (Maybe in my dreams) Nothing here belongs to me it's all Stephenie Meyer :( Sad times!**

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

Everyone began to panic.

_What are we going to do?? _**Carlisle**

_We can't fight off 50 vampires! _**Alice**

_Oh No Grace can't die. I would rather I did. Actually no one can die! _**Chase**

I could feel everyone's fear it was radiating off of everyone. I decided to try and calm them down.

I sent them _Everyone calm down. Guys listen everyone go back to the castle, I can handle it. They want me. I don't want everyone else to get hurt. I will get Grace safe._

They looked at me.

"Bella we are helping you we are your family!" Chase said. The Cullens nodded. The vampires edged closer again, growling and snarling.

"Well Dad, Jane and other Volturi at least take Das and Kay back. And stay with them," I said. They nodded.

_Love you Bella _They All sent me. I nodded and smiled. They then ran back to the castle. Surprisingly now newborns followed, their eyes were focused on me.

"Everyone split up and fight them." I demanded. I ran up to the nearest vampires and ripped off their arms, one then came and pushed me I landed straight through a tree I squirmed on the floor, a shadow appeared above me. Great!

"Bella, Bella are you alright?" A voice said. I immediately recognised it, it was Edward's I groaned.

"Yes I am go and fight I am fine," I said standing up.

"Are you s--" He started, I interrupted him.

"Yes! Just go" He stared deep into my eyes with sincerity. Without a second glance he then ran off to fight the newborns. I got up, 5 new borns were surrounding me. I snarled. I closed my eyes I could feel them stop and look at me. I thought deeply and used my telekinetic to lift them all of the ground, with all my strength I used my telekinetic to lift a tree and struck them all with it. Emmett suddenly appeared behind me.

"Dayuum you are good at baseball!" I laughed, I turned around to see him. I could see 2 newborns make their way behind him.

"Emm--" Before I could finish Emmett was catapulted into the air and out of sight. The newborns ran off, but before I used my control of elements and created a earth wall around them which was about 30 miles high, I then securely covered it. I used my teleporting power and teleported into the structure I then set it alight and teleported away, into the distance making sure they burnt to a crisp. 5 newborns that I had catapulted through the sky limped up to me, to get revenge. I rolled my eyes and circled them with fire, their eyes filled with fear and with one final screech they burnt. I ran off to find some more newborns.

**EmmettPOV **

I ran off with Rosalie. 2 newborns followed. I easily turned around and whacked them into a tree. They then came sprinting back. I turned and ran full speed. I then spotted Bella, she had closed her eyes and about 5 newborns were in the air and she then lifted up a tree and whacked them, I walked up behind her.

"Dayuum you are good at baseball!" I joked. Bella turned around.

"Emm--" Bella started before she could finish I was flung into the air by 2 newborns. I jumped up and saw about 30 more newborns, I also saw Rosalie, Edward and everyone else fighting them . I ran and helped ripping all the newborns that came in my way.

Alice was skipping in and out of the way.

"Emmett mo—" She shouted. It was too late, a newborn came out of no where and slashed down my arm, My arm was prepared to fall off.

"Damn, it's on now!" I growled. I leaped and sunk my teeth deep into it's throat. I was then thrown into a tree, I felt weak. Rosalie came running up to me.

"Are you okay," She asked worried.

"Yeah," I reassured. I got up and started going back to the fight scene. There was a fire of newborns only about 20 remained. Tom and Rob were surrounded by newborns. I ran to help them, our bond had gotten stronger. I flung all the newborns out of the way and checked on Tom and Rob they had cuts but remained fine. Together we started a fire and flung them in. I then retreated to Rosalie's side to help her fight of the newborns, one leaped at me, Rosalie quickly dived infront of me. She fell to the ground, her arm having slashes down her arm. She lay on the floor, worryingly still. I knelt down.

"Rose Baby?" I said shaking her. She didn't move. "Rose," I shouted desperately. She didn't respond. Laurent suddenly appeared.

"My Fellow Troopers, we need the girl! She is not here! Follow me!" He declared and before we could follow them they all disappeared. Although our desperate attempts we couldn't keep up. Not even Edward.

"Where is Bella?!" Edward asked.

"She is fighting newborns!" I shouted back. Edward looked at me.

"ALONE?!" I nodded. "We need to find her!" Edward said close to crying.

"You guys go I will look after Rose," I said. Edward shook his head.

"No we need as many people as we can!" Alice said. Looked at her.

"What do I do with her then?" I questioned. Alice thought for a while.

"Quickly drop her back to Volturi Castle and come back! I will call you where we are," Edward said. I nodded and ran back to the Volturi castle I ran up to the bedroom and placed her on the bed, kissed her forehead and sprinted downstairs.

"Rosalie is injured she is in the bedroom!" I shouted and then vanished. I then saw the others running through the forest I caught them up quickly. Alice suddenly stopped. We all came to a stop behind her.

"Oh no!" Alice gasped. Edward's eyes went wide.

"What? What did you see?" Tom said rushed.

"Bella, newborns and Laurent Bella dying," Alice said quickly. We all looked at each other and rushed through the forest following the new borns scent. I grabbed my phone.

**Emmett **Aro

**Aro It's Emmett. The Newborns and Laurent have gone after Bella**

What?!

**Bella is alone some where in the forests and we can't find her.**

Oh My God My Daughter? I Am Coming! I Will bring everyone

**No you must stay, she might come running back! It's too dangerous**

I then hung up. We finally found the new borns and Laurent. I was about to run and save my sister but Carlisle held me back. I looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered sharply. Carlisle tightened his grip.

"We can't run in there. They might try something!" Carlisle replied.

"He's right," Chase whispered. I stared at him.

"I thought you cared about her?!" I said.

"I do I love her--" Chase started, Edward interrupted and growled , Chase rolled his eyes, "As a sister." Edward smiled.

"So we just sit here and watch them tear her apart?" I argued.

"Look Emmett any slight move and they would kill her in a minute. And I am sure Bella can handle it" Carlisle said. I sat down angrily. I watched impatiently. The newborns came closer, surrounding her. Using her powers she created a shield around her. The newborns came running, but kept bouncing off the invisible shield. She then started a massive fire, it soon turned blue.

"Wooh!" I said in astonishment. The flames grew bigger. They then turned pink. A Whirlwind of blue stuff whirled around. I could feel the power from miles away.

"What is she doing?" Carlisle asked in awe. We all shrugged. The atmosphere then turned purple and lightening crashed down. Rain then started pouring down, we all retreated under the shelter of trees. Bella then levitated above the shelid, her hair was flowing in the wind, her light brown highlights shining. Her eyes opened they were a bright sapphire blue with tinges of green.

"She is beautiful," Edward whispered.

"Oh no," Chase whispered. We all looked at him.

"What?!" Edward said curiously. Chase said nothing but he ran out to Bella, Tom and Rob followed. The storm, tornado and everything else stopped all the newborns fell to the ground. Obviously dead. We ran to Chase and the others. We the noticed Bella and Jane lying down very still.

"What happened?!" Edward asked. "Why is Bella literally dead? And why is Jane here?" Chase shrugged.

"Well I think Jane came when she heard Bella was alone and found her but with Bella, being the most powerful vampire like ever. If you are not in the shield when she uses all of her powers. Your dead, well if you are within a mile radius." Chase explained.

"And this doesn't explain why they are looking dead." Edward said urgently.

"Well sometimes Bella, can forget to put up the shield so the powers impacted her as well, for some reason normally it doesn't have this effect." Chase finished.

"What so she is dead?!" Edward said.

"Well I can't say for sure. But it would be a miracle if they survived there is like a 50 per cent chance." Tom said glumly. Edward kneeled beside Bella.

"Why does she have so many cuts? She is a vampire?" I questioned.

"Well when she uses her powers she grows weak also, she is half human!" Tom explained. "The chances are looking slim." He finished

"No she can't die! I only just got her back! I have never loved anyone else she can't be out of my life again! This time permanately I can't handle it. No please save her she can't die. I love her so much! Surely she can't die! Vampires can only die if in flames!" Edward said frantically dry sobbing.

"Well Bella is no normal vampire," Rob reminded. Edward curled up.

"No, she can't die. Please if there is 50 percent then she will survive I know it. She may be a danger magnet but if when she was human she survived 1 vampire. Now she is the most powerful vampire she could handle a couple more!" Edward said desperate to believe it.

"Who died?" Grace's voice sounded jokingly, we then turned to see the serious faces on everyone.

"Bella and Jane maybe," I said glumly.

"Oh my god I am sorry! Why?" Grace asked shocked.

"Looks like Laurent got his revenge," Edward said glumly. Grace sat down beside Chase and kissed him.

"I am so sorry I had no idea!" Grace said crying. Chase patted her.

"You weren't to know." He reassured.

"What are the chances?" Grace asked.

"Not alot," Carlisle replied. Edward let out a heart breaking sob.

**Oohh Will Bell and Jane die? Review and tell me whether you want them to die. One to die. Or none to die ******

**Better than BD fight scene? Well it wasn't really a fight scene in BD lol!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	25. The End Of Bella and Jane?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight :( all belongs to Stephenie Meyer :( Lucky b***H :L**

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in actual months I have been really busy :/ I won't be able to update for a while because I am going to America for Christmas and New Years :) Review and tell me what you think :) it's VERY emotional (well I tried to make it:L) Tissues ready :)**

**previously**

"_Who died?" Grace's voice sounded jokingly, we then turned to see the serious faces on everyone._

"_Bella and Jane maybe," I said glumly._

"_Oh my god I am sorry! Why?" Grace asked shocked._

"_Looks like Laurent got his revenge," Edward said glumly. Grace sat down beside Chase and kissed him._

"_I am so sorry I had no idea!" Grace said crying. Chase patted her._

"_You weren't to know." He reassured._

"_What are the chances?" Grace asked._

"_Not alot," Carlisle replied. Edward let out a heart breaking sob._

**Chapter 25**

**EdwardPOV**

"Look if we move quickly we could attempt to keep these two alive." Carlisle said. He turned to face Chase, as he knew Chase knew Bella best, which always slightly annoyed me, but at this time nothing mattered, as long as Bella was in my arms, moving and alive.

"Chase you said this has happened many times before." Carlisle stated. Chase rose his head from Grace's hair and nodded

"Yeah it happens quite often but never to this extent. Normally she would wake up in 10 minutes, 20 minutes max." Chase said. Rob looked at his clock,

"It's already been 40 minutes," Rob said worried. Everyone looked at him.

"Rob, your really not helping," I muttered. I swear Bella was turning blue. Never in my life had I wish I was human, so I could easily die with her.

"I don't think they're gunna make it," Carlisle said. I started crying, hard. I ran upstairs and just cried in my bed. I remembered all the times with Bella. I had left her once, the pain was unbearable. But now knowing she may not be alive, was heartbreaking. I could feel my dead heart begin to crack. I closed my eyes remembering all the good times we had had together

_Flashback._

"_By the way, I'm not leaving you," I said casually._

"_I know I'll never be strong enough to leave again,"_

_[__**page 512 and 513- New moon]**_

Never did I think she would leave me. The thought was too hard. At least when I left her, I knew I had a chance of seeing her again, knowing she roamed the earth. Now she might not even live. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the desperate shouts of Tom.

"Edward, come quickly," I was tempted to just stay there and ignore him, but his next two words made me run at lightning speed down the stairs, "It's Bella." I ran down in seconds. I ran into the room and saw Bella had begun to move, not normally but in some sort of panic attack way, her arms were flying about everywhere. I kneeled by her side.

"Bella, love wake up," I urged. She carried on struggling, minutes later she stopped. I looked at Carlisle. "What happened?" I asked. Carlisle shrugged and looked at Chase.

"That means she has turned 3 quarters human. If she turns completely human she will die, with Jane I'm not sure if she will make it. Last time a vampire was outside the shield, she died." Chase answered looking at Jane as well. I then remembered Bella telling me how Chase had a girlfriend, but she died, and Bella felt responsible as she did not check that she was not in the sheild. I started worrying. I started stroking Bella's hair whilst Grace patted Jane's back. I could see Bella's blood beggining to flow. I heard a earth shaking growl. Oh shit. All our heads snapped to Grace her eyes turned red, the growl had erupted from her chest. Without thinking I quickly charged at Grace and flung her to the wall. It did nothing, Grace got up and began charging at Bella, although everyone attempted to block her pathway she ran through us all and sunk her teeth into Bella. Rob ran quickly and chucked her off of Bella. Everyone held down Grace. Her eyes soon turned back to a topaz colour, we all calmed down.

"Okay she is fine now," Chase said, as soon as realisation hit Grace she burst into tears.

"What have I doneee" She stammered through crying. Chase comfortingly rubbed her back.

"It's okay love," Chase said. He was proven wrong when Bella let out a ear piercing scream, we all rushed to her side. She began moving again.

"I think she is transforming into a vampire again," Carlisle said. Grace looked down.

"I am soo sorry," Grace apologised. I thought for a bit.

"surely this is good because that would give us an extra week to help Bella?" I pointed out. Chase shook his head.

"No it's not. When you already have venom and more venom has been placed, you sometimes shut down, and leads to dying. We'll have to wait and see, she'll either die, or survive and wake up in 2 days." Chase said.

"Wait does that mean she will be a newborn?" I asked. Chase nodded.

"I think so," Chase said. "All we can do is put Bella aside and deal with Jane." I nodded. We all approached Jane she seemed still.

"All we can do is leave them both, there is nothing to do to save them." Rob said.

"Yeah, the only person that can save them is Bella, and she's unconscious," Tom agreed. I decided to look into everyone's thoughts.

_How could Grace do that. I am really annoyed. I thought we taught her better! If Bella dies I will be soo angry! But I do love Grace but still. I promised Bella I would look after her, and she will always be number 1 in my world. _**Chase**

I growled silently at his thought. But I guess I was happy Chase still was looking out for Bella. I carried on listening to people's thoughts.

_This is awful, I can't believe I would do such a thing. Chase is saying it's alright. But I know he would never forgive me if Bella dies. I can't lose my first vampire best friend. _**Grace**

As if I had Jasper's power I could almost _feel_ Grace's guilt. I wanted to tell her it was all fine. But it really wasn't.

_Please Bella don't die. I really need you _**Emma **

_I love you bella don't die on me please _**Amy**

_She better not die on me! She owes me 30 quid _**Tom**

I laughed at the fact that Tom could still joke at a time like this.

"Guys it's getting late. Emmett I left some frozen blood in the fridge heat it up and bring it to me," Carlisle instructed. Emmett quickly ran and got it. Within seconds he returned with a jug of blood.

"Got it, what do you want to do with it?" Emmett asked.

"Put it in their mouths," Carlilse said. "We need to keep them fed," he said. Emmett obediately put the blood in their mouths, however it did not take the effect we were all hoping for. They both vomited it back up and blood exploded everywhere. Ignoring the blood on the floor, we looked at Carlisle he looked confused and worried.

"This isn't good, if they don't take this they will be absolutely mental when they wake up and kill everyone of us, or they might die of hunger, give it to them again Emmett," Carlisle said. Crossing his fingers Emmett poured it in again. They seemed to keep it in. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't be so happy now, they could sick it up later, we have to keep an eye on them, but it's getting late, let's all just go to our rooms," Carlisle said. Everyone went upstairs. I kissed Bella and whispered I love you, then walked up stairs.

**2 DAYS LATER…**

Nothing much had changed. Jane and Bella were still in the same position. Although Carlisle said they were getting better. I doubted it. Everyone was in the living room. I swore I heard some movement in the room next door, which is where Bella and Jane were. The lights then flickered. Everyone else noticed. We all rushed in Bella was awake, Jane seemed like she was coming around as well. I rushed to Bella, but someone held me back. I struggled against them.

"Let me go, they're awake!" I said urged. I turned to see Carlisle he was gripping tight, I gave him a questioning glance.

"Edward, Bella might be a new born, remember what I said!" He quickly whispered. Oh yeah I forgot. He loosened his grip. I didn't care if Bella would kill me I just need to hold her! Seeing my hurt Carlisle looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Edward, you'll be able to hold her in a minute let me just check." He said. I nodded, a few seconds wouldn't hurt, well they would but I would have to hold on. Carlisle edged closer. Bella ran up to him, everyone gasped. But by surprise she hugged him.

We all sighed in relief. Carlisle gave me the thumbs up. I ran to Bella and hugged her so hard if she was still human she would of died. I buried my head in her hair, smelling her wonderful scent i had missed greatly,

"I missed you so much love, so much i can't tell you" I said. I heard Jane mummbling, people went to approach Jane. I would of gone but i was too happy and contempt in Bella's arms. I glanced at Jane to see she was okay she was standing up looking confused.

"What happened." She asked. Everyone explained to her, we all walked into the living room, I had not once let go of Bella afraid she would slip away. We sat down I stared at Bella, her eyes were still topaz, she looked healthy and fresh. Minutes later Bella asked me a question that made me baffled,

"Edward promise me you won't kill yourself," I thought she was joking but when I looked in her eyes I could see she was being very serious. I kissed her temple,

"As long as your alive I don't have a reason to," I said smiling, Bella frowned.

"I mean ever, even if I die." She said, I looked at her and didn't reply, "Promise me Edward," she said firmly,

"Only if you promise me something," I started, she nodded signalling me to continue, "You can _never _leave me," I said emphasising the never. She looked sad. I regretted saying that now. Did she not love me anymore? I really hope she did love me, i couldn't stand her leaving me

"I can't make that promise Edward," She said.

"Why? I thought you loved me?" I asked deeply upset.

"I do but-" she interrupted her self, "my pocket," And with that she went limp in my arms.

"Errr guys!" I said urgently, not wanting to move her, everyone looked and saw Bella in my arms. They all rushed over and laid her on the floor.

_I knew she shouldn't of done it! She should of let me die! She is to damn nice! _**Jane**

I couldn't understand what Jane meant, and I was too stressed to ask. I then remembered what Bella's last words were 'my pocket' I reached in her pocket, in there was a note with her writing on it. The ink was still drying, so i concluded she had only just wrote it.

"Guys Bella had a note in her pocket!" I said. I quickly read it out.

**"Dear everyone.**

**When you read this I will probably be dead.**

**When I awoke Jane seemed still. I knew that I had to make a choice,**

**As I was the only one that could save Jane I knew I had 2 choices**

**I could revive Jane with all my powers (sorry about the light flicker) but die because i **

**had used all my energy or leave ****Jane to die and survive myself. I am truly sorry but I was brought up**

**To not be selfish, and I love Jane, as I am sure you do to so I **

**Decided to save Jane. Please don't cry for me I love you all**

**I am really sorry. Please don't hate me. I will see you all in a few centuries**

**Please live a happy life and forget me, Edward you promised you won't**

**kill yourself you can't break it! Please for me! Don't be scared to love again. You will always be in my heart.**

**I love you **

**Tom, Emmett Jasper and Rob: You have been the best brothers ever. I loveyou guys And I hope you don't replace me with any other sister. **

**Who else would fight with you guys?**

**Chase: We have been through a lot but I still love you. And I am so happy **

**You have found your true love, I'm sorry for not letting you in**

**When Edward left, I wish I gave you a chance, but now you have Grace**

**I hope you stay together forever. Remember all our memories.**

**Emma, Rosalie, Alice,Jane and Amy: You are the best sisters. Thanks for putting up with me when I whined about shopping :) **

**you'll be happy to know that I love Shopping now and that's thanks to you. I love you all**

**Carlisle, Esme, Aro: I love you I think of you as my parents! I have known you**

**Longer than my real parents. To me you will always be my parents**

**Grace: I have only known you for a few months but I love you and think**

**Of you as a sister. I hope you remain happy with Chase, look after him,**

**If you break his heart. I will hunt you down.**

**Edward: I know we have been through a lot and I'm sorry for that**

**I'm so glad we got back together, I just wished we had more time together. I love you So much and please don't forget me, **

**my heart will always be yours. I'll be back for you **

**Love Bella xxxxx"**

Everyone erupted into tears.

"So she's dead?" Emmett asked. Carlisle nodded,

"Yes," He confirmed

_My baby sister is dead! She can't be _**Emmett**

_OMG My best friend is dead! Why??? I just found her! _**Alice**

_Alice seems really upset. I can feel everyone's pain this is horrible _**Jasper**

"Why did she have to save me? I would have died happily!" Jane wailed aloud. I rubbed her back and comforted her.

"Can I have 2 minutes alone with her please," I said, everyone nodded and left. I cradled her body in my arms.

"Bella you promised you would never leave me! Please wake up Bella. I actually can't live without you. I promised myself that I would never let you go again! Help me keep that promise," She didn't reply, I still carried on, "Bella I love you with all my heart, I never thought a beast like me would find love, but when I saw you I knew I had found it. I have loved you since the very first time I saw you all them years ago,"

I was now crying tearlessly, so I had to fight to carry on talking. "Bella if I could turn back the clocks I would of not been selfish and I would of never left you, and I would of done what you wanted and changed you, and now I would be saying I would be saying how wonderful the past 27 years was but I can't, I can only say 1 and a half! Bella I need you to be here with me," I said, I couldn't believe she was gone, "You brought out the best in me, please Bella for me, come back, just a week. I never got to say goodbye," I couldn't take it any more. I gave her one last kiss on her lips and ran to lay on my bed. The room seemed empty and cold without Bella's smile radiating heat. I don't know how I could keep the stupid promise; my life just isn't worth living without her. I remembered what her letter said. _Don't be scared to love again. _How could she even say that? As long as I live I won't ever glance at another woman, no woman could match Bella's beauty. My life was crashing down on me. It took me 25 years, i thought it must of been fate. Well I guess it wasn't, just luck. I guess we weren't meant to be.

2 DAYS LATER…

No one even entered the room with Bella in, she probably lay there, I couldn't bear to imagine it. Everyone was like a zombie; no one had said anything other than 'hello'. We were all hidden away in rooms. I never knew one person could effect this amount of people, so greatly. We had lost a sister, daughter and best friend. Bella was lovable, everyone loved Bella, she was likeable. She was one of a kind, I don't think i could ever fall in love again, Bella had my heart, and when she died she took it with her, where ever she went. For the past 2 nights I couldn't get her off my mind, although i have tried. I refuse to touch the piano, in fear it would bring back memories. Everything i did reminded me of Bella. I can't read love stories now, as i think of me and Bella. I can't do anything. I am literally paralyzed. I haven't hunted since she died. Carlisle started shouted.

"Guys get your lazy asses down here!" At first I didn't move, it wasn't worth it, I wanted to stay here and think about my true love "GUYS GET DOWN HERE NOWWW!" I then decided I should go and I would carry on dreaming later. Everyone walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch.

"Guys we haven't hunted for a long time, we need to hunt. All your eyes are turning black, especially you Edward," He said firmly, "I know you don't feel in the mood, but i'm sure Bella wouldn't like to see us like this!" Carlisle stated. We all mumbled in agreement. "Okay guys let's all go," Carlisle said, literally pushing us all out the door. When we reached the forest we all realised how hungry we were. We all forgot about Bella (Temperaly of course) and ran and chased our prey. Hours later we all gathered and ran home, when we reached home we all went into the sitting room. Carlisle stood up to talk

"Right guys we need to call Volterea and tell Aro and people about Bella." Everyone looked scared.

"Aro is gunna be so upset," Emmett said. Everyone nodded. Esme, being the mother thought about the kids,

"What about Kay and Das! They are going to be on self destruct!" She said, everyone then thought about them. They would be heartbroken, Bella was like a mother to them.

"We'll call tonight okay," Carlisle said. We all nodded and walked back to our rooms.

I sat down facing the walls rocking back and forth, I had done this many nights in a row. I was thinking of ways to kill myself. This time it would be harder since the Volturi know how much Bella loves me, so they would not kill me. Damn why did i have to be a vampire? I could walk into a fire i guess, yeah that would work! I thought to myself. I immediately felt guilty for thinking of ways to break her promise. Instead i curled up in a ball, like a baby.

"She can't be dead! She's can't be. I can't live without her! I need her" I chanted. Maybe if i said it lots of times it will come true and she will come back alive. I knew this couldn't happen but i was willing to do anything to bring back my one and only true love. I looked up at the ceiling. "Bella I need you so much, I don't think I can live without you," I started repeating these lines out loud, my voice was raspy from all my crying. I was then interrupted by a angelic voice,

"Well it's a good thing I'm alive then, I told you I would be back," I turned around slowly, not believing my ears, when I turned around. The one person that would put a smile on my face was standing there. I was speechless all I could do was stammer.

"B-b-bella?"

**Ooooh Bella is back? Or is he just imagining it? Confused? :L Do you likeee was it emotional enough? I aint that good at emotional chapters :S how did I do? Did you cry?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	26. Bella Alive Or Hallucinations?

_**DISCLAIMER: I may claim I own it. But the truth is I don't Stephenie Meyer does… :(**_

_Previously_

_She can't be dead! She's can't be. I can't live without her! I need her" I chanted. Maybe if i said it lots of times it will come true and she will come back alive. I knew this couldn't happen but i was willing to do anything to bring back my one and only true love. I looked up at the ceiling. "Bella I need you so much, I don't think I can live without you," I started repeating these lines out loud, my voice was raspy from all my crying. I was then interrupted by a angelic voice,_

_"Well it's a good thing I'm alive then, I told you I would be back," I turned around slowly, not believing my ears, when I turned around. The one person that would put a smile on my face was standing there. I was speechless all I could do was stammer._

_"B-b-bella?"_

**Chapter 26**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Bella was standing there infront of me, her hair was flowing down her back and was a beautiful mahogany. Her eyes were shining.

"Yes my love?" She said, her voice silky and smooth saying what I usually said to her. Was someone playing a cruel trick? My mind was so messed up I couldn't care less if it wasn't Bella.

"I know it's not really you Bella, and I am hallucinating but I just wanted to tell you I love you and you broke your promise!" I said about to cry dryly again.

"Well technically I haven't I'm here right now…" Bella answered smiling.

"Is it really you?" I said unsurely. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well duh…" Bella said rolling her eyes, she then opened her arms for a hug. I slowly walked into them, and I squeezed her tight, putting my head on hers. I know it was probably a hallucination and Carlisle would walk in and I would be hugging thin air, but it smelt, felt, and looked like Bella, so I would pretend it's Bella. I never wanted to let go. 'Bella' then pulled away, I looked at her questioningly she then smiled and pressed her lips to mine, they were warm. It even _tasted_ like Bella. I regrettably pulled back. She then vanished infront of me.

"I knew I was dreaming," I whispered to myself sliding down against the wall, bending my head to rest in my hands. I decided not to go downstairs. Although I knew I had just imagined Bella, I wanted her to return, just for a minute.

"hello…Edward?" Someone said. I turned around quickly shouting.

"What!" I was not in the mood for anything. As soon as the words came out my mouth I regretted it, I saw Bella again. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else, you know you can't keep appearing and disappearing…" I said laughing with no humour. She smiled.

"Well I'm here to stay…" Bella said. I scoffed.

"Well your dead so I doubt it…" I said sadly. Bella opened her mouth.

"Oooh you think I'm dead?" She said. I looked at her.

"You are…aren't you…" I said.

She shook her head.

"No I never was…" She said. I looked confused.

"I know this is mind playing up," I said. Bella shook her head.

"Edward you trust me right…" She asked. I nodded

"Of course," I agreed strongly

"Well, believe me I'm alive" She said, "I'll explain later…Just tell the others." I then realised I was not dreaming and my bella was infact alive. I smiled so wide, I didn't care about the others I ran up to her and hugged her close and kissed every bit of her I could reach. She giggled. My life was then worth living, and every suicidal thought that was in my brain about 30 minutes ago had vanished. I heard Carlisle shout but I didn't even listen I was just staring at my love.

CarlislePOV

"Everyone come down!" I shouted with my arm around Esme. Everyone slowly walked down. As expected Edward didn't come down, we left him up there.

"Okay guys we need to call Aro…" I said, everyone had forgotten and had only just remembered. "I shall do it, don't worry," I assured. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. I shakily dialled his number.

**Aro **_Carlisle_

**Why Hello my dear friend. How may I help you?**

_Hi Aro, it's Carlisle I have some bad news… _

**What is it?**

_It's Bella? She's gone…_

**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?! IS IT EDWARD?! I WILL COME AND KILL YOU! **He screamed down the phone. Everyone could hear. I decided to interrupt his rant.

_No Aro…She's dead… _There was a long pause

**Dead?! **He repeated.

_Yes_ I confirmed

**WHAT?! I'M COMING OVER NOW! **He screamed putting the phone down. Everyone looked upset.

"So he's coming…" I said, everyone gulped, "be prepared" I warned.

AroPOV

I can't believe I just heard that. Not only has the world's most powerful vampire has died. But my daughter. She was my world. I loved her with all my heart. Now I had to break it to Das and Kay and the others.

" EVERYBODY COME DOWN NOW!" I screamed, my voice breaking. Everyone rushed down.

"What Master? What's wrong?" They all asked panicked. Knowing it was bad news from the tone of my voice. I looked at them all.

"It's Bella," I said. Das and Kay looked up at me.

"What happened has she been hurt?" They asked panicked. I stayed silent for a long time.

"Aro tell us what's happened to her?" Felix asked panicked.

"She's gone…" I said.

"Where? We can find her again…" Das said.

"No Das…she's dead. She isn't coming back…" I declared. Everyone stayed silent and then burst into tearless tears. Das and Kay were clinging onto each other.

"No she can't be we saw her a couple of days ago." Kay insisted.

"She's gone," i repeated firmly. Everyone was distraught.

"We are going over." I announced, everyone agreed. We then all quickly got our stuff and headed to the airport, getting last minute plane tickets.

**EPOV**

"Edward we should really tell the others I'm alive… you know before they call Aro and he over reacts." she said softly. I agreed. I then walked downstairs.

"Guys look who came back…" I announced with happiness, everyone looked up curious to see why I was so happy. I looked and noticed Bella was gone. Shit, I really was dreaming.

"What Edward?" They all asked.

"Umm, nothing I thought I saw Bella" I said sadly. I came and sat down with them. How could i believe something so stupid? i saw Bella die! Of course it wasn't her!

5 MINUTES LATER...

I was still distraught that I had imagined Bella. As soon as I thought that, someone came round the corner. It was Bella.

"Sorry about disappearing my love, after 3 days of not washing I felt like I needed to wash my hait… I still feel human," She laughed. I smiled.

_Please say everyone else sees Bella … _**Emmett **

_Poor Edward he misses her so much he made a Bella robot. _**Alice**

"No guys. It's really Bella." I said. As soon as they heard this their mouths hung open.

"b-b-bella?" Jane stuttered. Bella smiled.

"Yes. Fresh and in the flesh," She joked.

"How?!" Everyone said in unison.

"Well it seems like I was born a vampire with an unknown power. To bring back the dead and I guess the 3 days I was 'dead' I was actually reviving myself…" she explained.

"So does that mean you can't ever die?" Amy asked. She nodded.

"Yup, so I hope you don't get sick of me," She joked sticking her tongue out. Everyone ran up and hugged her.

"We never will Bells," Tom whispered in my ears. We were all very emotional. Carlisle interrupted the moment.

"Guys what about Aro?" Carlisle reminded us.

"Damn… he's probably half way here by now!" Emmett said.

"You told Aro?!" Bella said astounded. Carlisle looked surprised.

"Well we couldn't hide it from him!" He defended.

"Das and Kay must be devastated I need to call them." She said panicked. She grabbed her phone and dialled his number. We all listened in.

_Hello this is Aro, sorry I cannot take your call right now. Please leave a message after the beep.*BEEP*_

She then hung up.

"Well looks like we'll just have to sit and wait…" Rob announced.

"We'll be fine. I'll answer and say it was a misunderstanding and Bella you will explain what happened okay. It will be fine." Carlisle reassured. It hadn't change the atmosphere everyone sat worried, waiting for that knock on the door. But at the same time was smiling at Bella. I however was just constantly hugging and kissing Bella. If I had to face Aro…so be it. I love Bella so much.

_I love you too _she sent me back, I had completely forgotten she could send messages and read minds. I laughed quietly and kissed her temple.

**Oooho will Aro be angry. Pleased. Annoyed. Pissed? What do you think ? What should happened? Should the volturi stay after they find out? And play a game or something review and tell me!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Was it a good chapter?! Sorry it's so short... **


	27. My Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight :( I finally admit it :L **

**Oscars tonight (Y)**

**Previously**

_"Well looks like we'll just have to sit and wait…" Rob announced._

_"We'll be fine. I'll answer and say it was a misunderstanding and Bella you will explain what happened okay. It will be fine." Carlisle reassured. It hadn't change the atmosphere everyone sat worried, waiting for that knock on the door. But at the same time was smiling at Bella. I however was just constantly hugging and kissing Bella. If I had to face Aro…so be it. I love Bella so much._

_I love you too __she sent me back, I had completely forgotten she could send messages and read minds. I laughed quietly and kissed her temple_

**Chapter 27**_._

**Sadly this will be the last chapter. Epilogue anyone? **

"Bella why don't you go upstairs and we can explain to Aro, then you can come down?" Tom suggested. Edward gripped onto me harder. I turned and smiled at him.

"Edward it makes sense, Aro would get angry and think we played a horrible joke on him if he sees me straigh away!" I reasoned. Edward considered it and nodded. Carlisle was staring at me intently. Embarrassed, I met his gaze.

"Umm…Carlisle why are you staring at me," I asked nervously.

_Ooooh daddy Cullen has a crush on Bella _**Tom**

_Haaa you are very funny Tom _I sent back. He just smiled in response. I looked at Carlisle waiting for an answer, he just shook his head apologetically.

"Sorry Bella I was just in awe over your wonderful powers. You are by most the most fascinating vampire ever." He praised. I smiled and was about to talk but Edward interrupted me,

"And the most fascinating, beautiful, unselfish, sexiest vampire in the world," He said winking at me. I smiled and kissed his cheek

_I can't believe I nearly lost her. I love her so much _**Edward**

_I can't believe I nearly lost __you. __I love you so much! _I sent back, he turned and smiled at me. I looked into his eyes, pools of love. I then realised how long we were looking at each other and sending messages to each other as everyone's thoughts grew impatient,

_Oh god the goo goo eyes. _**Emmett**

_This could take a while _**Amy**

_I probably could run to England and back before they stop looking at each other!_** Rob**

I then stopped looking at Edward and looked at everyone.

"Sorry about that," I apologised, everyone muttered 'okays'.

"Anyway back to the subject Bella, you are truly an amazing vampire," Carlisle continued. I smiled.

"Thank you Carlisle, but I don't think we have time for this…I can hear Aro and the others outside." I said, everyone immediately turned their heads to the door. I rushed upstairs and whispered 'Good luck' to everyone.

_Here we go… _**Jane**

_I hope he isn't too angry… _**Edward**

_Well as soon as Aro sees Bella, it will be fine. _**Carlisle**

**AroPOV**

The plane journey couldn't of been any longer, I'm sure we could of ran here faster. I don't know why I was in such a rush to come, I mean it's not like by me turning up Bella will come back to life, I would never of thought a vampire as powerful as my daughter would die. Surely I should of died, I had lived thousands of years, I had seen it all, but Bella hadn't even lived 100. I would commit suicide, but I was in charge of all vampires, and the only way I could kill myself was going to Volturi – which I ruled – so I doubt they would kill me, their leader.

As soon as the plane landed we all rushed and got hired a nice mercedes benz, it was me, Das, Kay, Felix and Demetri.

We were seconds away from Bella's house. It was really emotional and the journey from the airport was silent, no one dared to talk. Or even to mention Bella's name. Das and Kay didn't even fight, which isn't normal. We soon arrived and we knocked on the door. With my brilliant smell I could still smell Bella's scent, it seemed fresh…

EPOV

There was then a knock on the door. Everyone sat up straight.

_Ready Bella. _I thought, knowing she could hear.

_Yeah good luck I love you. _She sent me back.

_I love you too. _I replied I then got up and went to the door. Before I could fully open it Aro burst through and walked into the living room, followed by Damien, Kasey, Felix and Demetri. Before we could begin to explain Aro's booming voice filled the room.

"I KNEW BELLA WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITH US!" Everyone flinched. "YOU COULDN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF HER PROPERLY! AND NOW SHE. IS. DEAD." He screamed.

"Aro listen--" I started, but I was interrupted.

"Hello Aro," Carlisle said politely. Aro just turned and glared at Carlisle.

"CARLISLE MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD, IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE I SKIPPED THE GREETINGS!" Carlisle gulped in fear.

_Edward tell him!_ **Alice, **her voice urgent.

"Um well Aro, about Bella being dead…" I started.

"Auntie Bella is actually dead?" Damien and Kasey said in unison, their eyes big and distraught. Before anyone could answer they ran upstairs and we could hear the sound of the door slamming and them crying. Felix turned to go get them.

"Felix, stay! They will come down later." Aro commanded. Ignoring Aro, Felix ran upstairs to get them.

_For once I have to ignore Aro, there only little, they don't get whats happening, there confused. I hope he doesn't scream at me _**Felix**

"FELIX" Aro shouted up the stairs. Felix just ignored the call. Aro grunted in anger.

"So funeral arrangements?" Aro asked. As I was about to tell him Bella was still alive, Felix came down the stairs.

"they're not coming out, they say they aren't coming out unless Bella comes back." Felix said sympathetically.

"WELL TELL THEM BELLA IS NOT COMING BACK. NEVER. SHE IS NEVER COMING BACK! SHE IS GONE! DEAD. KAPUT!" Aro shouted, losing his temper. "She's gone." He then whispered falling to the ground crying.

_Never coming back? _**Damien**

_I want Auntie Bella! _**Kasey**

"Aro, they are seriously upset." Demetri informed. Aro looked up.

"Do you not think I'm not?!" Aro asked, slightly calmer.

"No, I'm not saying that, it's just, we all loved Bella, and we need to all stick together right now. I mean I miss her terribly!" Demetri replied sincerely.

"Fine let's go get them then." Aro said walking upstairs, we all closely followed. Aro knocked on the door of the room they were in.

"Das and Kay? Let us in please," Aro said softly.

"IT'S DAMIEN AND KASEY! ONLY AUNTIE BELLA CAN CALL US DAS AND KAY!" Damien screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Okay, Damien and Kasey, let us in please." Demetri said softly.

"NO! Only Bella can come in!" Kasey said, obviously whilst crying.

"Aro let's give them space, let's go downstairs." Jane suggested. Aro nodded and we all proceeded down the stairs.

"Aro, Edward needs to tell you something…well you, Kasey, Damien, Felix and Demetri," Tom informed.

"What? That it was all your fault?" Aro said bitterly.

"No of course not!" Carlisle said adamantly.

"Well what then?" He replied sharply, "I'm not in the mood for little chit chats,"

"Umm well, Aro the thing is, there was a mistake with the whole death thing…" I began, shaking with fear. Aro looked up, hope glistened in his eye.

"Go on…" Aro urged.

"Well Bella was dead, so we rung you but then she kind of revived herself and umm well she's not dead… But we tried to call you to tell you, but you had already left for the airport and on the plane…" I started. Aro, Felix and Demetri looked shocked.

"So Bella isn't dead?" Demetri whispered.

"No she isn't." a voice answered, it was Bella. Aro, Felix and Demetri followed the sound and saw Bella there, standing shyly.

_You could of told me as __soon __as I walked through the door Cullen. Oh well _**Aro**

"Bella?!" Felix said and then ran towards her, smashing her into the wall with his forceful hug. He dug his head deep in her hair, Demetri soon did the same, they started kissing her repeatedly on the cheek and hair. I normally would of felt jealous, but I would of done the same had it been Alice.

"I was so upset Bella!" Felix said.

"yeah! We love you so much!" Demetrie continued.

"Sorry for putting you through this Felix and D, I love you guys so much!" Bella said, kissing them both, they then let go. Bella looked at Aro.

"Dad, I'm sorry don't blame them it was all my fault, I didn't know what I--" Bella rambled on, but was interrupted by Aro, who came and hugged her tight and kissed her.

"Shut up baby girl! It only matters that you are alive!" Bella smiled and wrapped her legs around her dad. They soon ended the embrace and Bella slid her arms round my waist and rested her head on my chest.

_That went pretty well _she sent me. I smiled and nodded.

_Indeed it did, I still have all my limbs _I joked back.

"Oh Kasey and Damien!" Bella said remembering them in the room next door. Everyone then remembered. We all walked upstairs. Bella then knocked on the door.

"WE DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE! WE WANT BELLAAAAA" Kasey wailed. Bella crashed through the door.

_We'll fix that later _Bella sent everyone. Everyone began to laugh quietly.

"URGGGH, GO AWAAAAY!" Kasey screamed, both her and Damien facing the wall. They had crayons grasped in their hands and were writing in big letters.

They read:

**WE LOVE BELLA**

**DON'T LEAVE US BELLA**

**DEAR ANGELS, TAKE CARE OF AUNTIE BELLA FOR US**

**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN – CULLEN – VOLTURI WE LOVE YOU :'(**

This was truly heartbreaking.

"Das, Kay it's me. I'm not dead." They immediately turned round at the sound of the voice. They looked shocked.

_Is this really Auntie Bella? _**Kasey**

_Am I hearing and seeing things?! _**Damien**

"Bella? Your not dead?" Kasey asked. Bella shook her head.

"It was just a misunderstanding," Bella whispered. They stood up and ran towards her and wrapped themselves around her legs, Bella bent down and began kissing them as they buried their heads in her hair.

"Bella, we thought you were gone forever!" Kasey whispered.

**BPOV**

"Well I'm not so let's all go downstairs and play a game," I recommended.

"yaaaaaaaay! We love you auntie Bella!" They said in unison, sprinting down the stairs. We all walked down the stairs. I looked around everyone was laughing and chatting.

25 years ago, I would of never dreamed of this ever happening. I was surrounded by people I love, that consisted of: Edward Cullen. Tom, Rob, Emma, Amy, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Aro, Felix, Jane, Demetri, Kay and Das, **[A/M I hope I haven't forgotten anyone :L] ** My life couldn't be any better, I would gladly spend eternity like this**.**

_I would of never believed it either Bella. I am surrounded by people I have grown to love, and people I have always loved. I will love you for eternity Isabella Marie Swan. _**Edward**

I then realised Edward was thinking that, he was obviously reading my mind. I smiled and kissed him. I finally got my forever.

**THE END**

**Epilogue anyone? I'm thinking like 25 years after this? you liiike? review and tell me:)**

**A/N okay I'm crap at endings. Was that a bad place to end? Help :L tell me if I should do more :L because then I would continue :L **

**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Thank you for all my supporters and readers that have continuosly read and reviewed. Don't worry I'll still be on FF! I have about 3 other stories to finish! This story was great fun. **


	28. Epilogue: 25 years later

**DISCLAIMER: this is my last disclaimer of this story, Stephenie please let me own**

**SM: No it's mine, you will never own.**

**:'( She is an evil woman, so yeah like she said. She owns everything in this story all credit goes to her…**

**Please be nice about this epilogue it's my first EVER epilogue. Enjoy. The last ever chapter of New Life Old Friends *tear***

**EPILOGUE**

25 years later…

**BPOV**

The last 25 years have been the best 25 years of my existence. All of us had become one big family. Me and Edward had become closer than ever and acted like love struck teenagers. In all the 28 years I have been with him I have never loved him more than I do now, and I know for definite I will be saying this tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day and until the end of my existence. He proposed to me 20 years ago and I immediately said yes, we had a beautiful wedding, Jane, Amy, Rosalie, Alice and Emma were my bridesmaids. Emmett was Edward's best man, that I never understood, as expected Emmett lost the ring, or so we all thought, Yes 25 years on and Emmett is _still_ a jokester.

**FLASHBACK**

_I walked down the isle as the music played. Thankfully I didn't trip, It was now time to read the vows, Edward went first._

"_Isabella Swan I have loved you for as long as I lived, I always knew something was missing in my life, and from the moment you walked into my biology room I knew you were the piece missing. You are the missing piece to the puzzle, without you I could not live, my puzzle would be broken. That's what I am without you Bella, broken. I love you more than life itself. Please don't ever leave me, because the truth is after all these years I'm still not ready to let you go again, I know what it felt like the first time and I don't want to go through that pain ever again." I looked deep into his eyes as a tear rolled down my cheek. I then read my vows._

"_Okay then, Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked, without any hesitation I said,_

"_I do," Alice handed me the ring and I placed it on Edward's hand with the biggest smile on my face. Not once in my life would I of thought that I would of married the handsome Edward Cullen.._

"_And do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Isabelle Marie Swan as your lawfully wedded wife" Edward gave me his breath taking smile,_

"_Without a doubt, I do," He then looked at Emmett, "Emmett the ring," he whispered slightly embarrassed. Emmett looked confused._

"_What ring…oooh the one you wanted me to pick up from Walmart in the kids section for $5?" Emmett asked. My cheeks were going bright red._

"_Emmett are you seriously telling me you've lost the bloody ring," Edward growled._

"_Yep," Emmett said popping the 'p' at the end, Edward was fuming,_

"_I knew I shouldn't of given you the bloody ring!" Emmett laughed,_

"_Only joking bro" Emmett said as he handed Edward the ring. Edward placed the ring on my finger and gave me an apologetic look with his eyes, I just reassured him with a smile._

"_You may now kiss the bride," The priest announced._

"_Try stop me," Edward said as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Me and Edward renewed our vows 5 years ago and went on a 1 and a half year honeymoon to Ibiza, it was so romantic every day we went out to the beach and watched the sun set whilst going for a midnight swim in the water. After returning we were closer and literally inseperable, the only time we weren't together was when my sisters wanted to play 'dress up Bella' and to be honest I don't mind the girly time once in a while.

Chase and Grace had married about 20 years ago, they grew to be madly in love and are still to this day inseperable, they also have a child called Isabella-Marie Grace Thomas (Named after me). Your probably wondering how they had a baby since us vampires can't have babies, they had gone hunting one night and returned with a baby; the baby had been abandoned in a dustbin and Grace had heard the baby's cries. She didn't have it in her heart to give it away or to leave it so she took it home and with the agreement of Carlisle and Aro they were aloud to raise the baby as their own whilst it remained human. However shocking it may seem we were all allowed close to the baby as none of us had any problems or temptations with human blood, we had all spent so long drinking animal blood the thought of drinking human blood was sickening to us all. When Isabella-Marie turned 18 she was changed into a vampire after a long debate between us all.

Emma and Tom had remarried only 2 weeks ago and are still on their 6 month honeymoon in the carribean, I had given them one of my newly developed powers which was to allow a vampire to be seen in sunlight without sparkling, this meant they could have a brilliant time.

On the other hand Rob and Amy both decided that what they felt was no longer between lovers, so they ended their relationship. They are now best friends, and are very close. We have had three other additions to our family; Toby, Peter and Julia. Toby and Julia were changed 5 years ago at the age of 15, they were twins and were beaten and abused in their human life, after seeing their lives I felt responsible to change them and give them a better life, so after I had their concent I changed them and they were welcomed into our family with welcoming arms. At first Julia did not trust anyone – especially boys other than her brother – I was the only one she would interact with, however that all changed when Rob took an interest to her and after 2 weeks of joining, Julia was with Rob and they were madly in love. I was also close to Peter so when he told me he liked Amy I felt it was my duty to set two of my best friends up, it took Amy a while to trust him as she was scared the relationship wouldn't last, but after going on about 3 dates she fully trusted him, gave him her heart, and since then he had never let go of it and they became inseperably. And oh yeah, they're engaged and I have been given full responsibility of their wedding and I promised them it would be perfect.

Peter joined one year ago and is therefore the newest member of the group, he resembled me in many ways at first as he was not tempted to human blood since day one of his change. About 1 week after the change much to Edward's annoyance he became 'in love' with me but I continuously turned him down as i only loved Edward, it reminded me of the Jake situation, but after about 6 months Peter decided to give up and we stayed best friends, he then became infatuated with Jane and they soon got together and everyone is waiting for him to propose to my dearest Jane.

Even Aro had found another half, Elizabeth. After tracking down all Nomadic vampires they were given two choices either to be killed or be vegetarians. Elizabeth chose to be killed but once looking into his eyes Aro couldn't kill her, instead he helped her change her ways and she hasn't tasted human blood in 10 years.

We were all content in our big family, all 19 of us. We make the most of the days we have together because at the end of this year we have to do it all over again and split into 3 families, move to different countries and start high school all over again.

One thing I've learnt about being a vampire is, Repetition in life is okay, as long as it is with the people you love dearly, and in my case, it was.

**THE END**

* * *

**Doneeee :) This is my first epilogue, please tell me if I have done it wrong :S I'm not 100 peercent sure if it's too long. I did as much research on epilogues. Review and tell me what you think, it would be much appreciated.**

**Dear Readers.**

**Thank to all you reviewers that have continuously read and reviewed this story, I hope you have had as much of a good time reading it as I have writing it! I'm very said this is coming to an end as this is the first story I ever did on fanfic. Well the first story I've done EVER and posted on the internet! Please tell me what you think of it overall, it will be most appreciated.**

**It will be unlikely for me to do a sequel. If you desperately want a sequel I will do one, it depends if you review, so if you want a sequel stop reading and go review :P **

**Yours truly,**

**oxoxTwilightloverxoxo**


End file.
